Storm Clouds and Silver Linings: The Complete Story
by Deebelle1
Summary: *Extended Fic this GIF Entry* Izzy's a successful woman in her own right. She's also a Hollywood heiress whose life gets flipped upside down as a result of an unfortunate event. Tired of the paparazzi, she flees from the limelight in search of who she is on her own. Sometimes you have to leave the world of make believe behind to find a snowmobiling prince you never knew you needed.
1. Chapter 1

**~Author's Note~**

**This will be the one and only ranting note for this story, so please read. **

**Just so there is no confusion going forward, Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. **

**I have an amazing beta named Brie who I love and adore. Without her my grammar and punctuation would be atrocious. But we are still human and not getting paid for this so kept that in mind as you're reading.**

**I have never requested reviews and will not do it this time either; I believe the writing should speak for itself and inspire someone to want to share their reading experience with the author. When they are left though, I do my very best to respond to each, as well as provide a preview of the next chapter as a thank you because they are an honor and privilege to receive. So do as you will, I love seeing the favorites and alerts just as much! LOL**

**~About the Story~**

**Storm Clouds and Silver Linings was originally written for JadaPattinson's FIC this GIF contest. I had a few comments stating people would love to see the one-shot turned into a full length fic and so the ideas flowed from there once I finished The Lucky Ones. There will be swearing and lemons and one assault! Based on the outline, it will be a total of nineteen chapters and one epilogue. I have a bit of the story already written so I intend on weekly updates. Every Friday to be specific.**

**The title of each chapter is a movie title (They are owned, by their respective distributors). They're used to give an idea of what the chapter is about, but not based off the movies themselves. For example: Chapter One is called Welcome to L.A.. It's the introduction to the story and set in Los Angeles, it's just a play on words and all in fun, some more than others. **

**Thanks for reading. I hope you all enjoy the changes and expansion.**

**Love and Hugs, Dee :o)**

* * *

**Chapter One – Welcome to L.A.**

"_**Hollywood's got its own particular environment."**_

_**-Harrison Ford**_

It was just another sunny yet smoggy Monday in January during La-La Land's rush hour. It should have been called rush hour_s_ because it almost always took more than an hour to get most places. It was a city where Botox, spray tanning, and plastic surgery reigned supreme. Los Angeles, or more specifically, Hollywood, was overrun by dreamers, dream-makers, and dream-crushers. Everyone has a story, or one they're trying to sell.

I was on my way to my father's office on the Universal Studios back lot. He was one of those people who had the ability to make or break those dreamers. It was amazing to watch him work; his thought processes inspired me in my own work. While I sat in the bumper-to-bumper traffic, I called my best friend, Jasper, but it went straight to voicemail.

"Call me back, Jizzy," I said into my Bluetooth device before I disconnected and snorted at the use of his pubescent nickname. He hated it, but we'd always be Jizzy and Izzy: the masturbating duo.

I wanted to find out how the date he'd went on last night had gone while trying to avoid the road rage I became consumed with each time I drove into the valley. I turned right off of Lankershim Boulevard and into the Gate Two entrance for passage into the world of lies and make believe. I showed my ID and the automatic barrier was lifted so I could drive through to his bungalow.

Producers, directors, actors, and interns all made their way around on golf carts, while trams carried people along on tours of the old Hollywood sets. I grew up here, thinking my father was the most wonderful man in the world because he turned all of my favorite books into movies, and mother was a goddess because she was the star of them.

Little did I know back then, the price of fame would come at the cost of my trust since I was Isabella Swan: Hollywood's most elusive heiress. I'd been on People's Fifty Most Beautiful list twice without even trying. I avoided the spotlight as much as possible, and when in public, I was harder to find than Miley's panties. My family was the complete opposite; they were everywhere.

I was the only biological child of Renée Swan, nine-time Academy Award winning actress, and Charles Swan, writer-cum-director-cum-producer-cum-studio mogul. Steven Spielberg was my godfather and Meryl Streep was my godmother. You couldn't get more Hollywood royal than that.

I wasn't an actress or a model, even though I could be with my above average, girl-next-door looks and love of perfecting accents. Hell, I was forced into the business as a child, but when I finally put my foot down―in the form of the mother of all temper tantrums―when I was thirteen I was given my reprieve and able to attend school like a semi-normal child. After that, I avoided all the stereotypical Hollywood scenes because when you grew up in the land of pomp and circumstance, honest human beings were hard to find. It was a challenge for most, one I thought I'd mastered, but every now and then a rat would slip through.

When I was in high school, I watched as those who I had once been close to collapsed under the pressure and paparazzi. They were addicted to alcohol, drugs, and the fame that they believed was more important than what they could accomplish in life. It was sad, really, and I was most appreciative that I had Jasper to steer me away from those mindless temptations. I spent my time with him on the beach or studying throughout high school and until I had earned my Master's in Creative Writing. Even though I had siblings, Jasper was my rock.

While I was the only biological child, my parents adopted two other children after I was born. Emmett and Emily Swan were my older twin brother and sister. Both had black hair and bright blue eyes. While Emmett's hair was curly, Emily's was pin-straight. While Emmett was built like a brick shithouse, Emily was borderline anorexic, constantly dieting to keep off the ten pounds the camera added. They were currently starring in some crime drama together. They'd taken right to the business and followed in my mother's footsteps, unlike me. Since I avoided the limelight once I turned twelve, we weren't that close, but I knew they all cared about me. Well, Emmett did; Emily I wasn't so sure about.

Rose was Jasper's older sister, and she had the body of a 1950's pin-up girl. She dressed like one, too. Her naturally chestnut hair had been bleached blonde and hung in glossy waves down her back, and when she cast her coal-lined honeycomb hazel eyes and cherry red lips at you, she could make you do her bidding. Her no nonsense, take no prisoners attitude kept the paparazzi at bay when she visited my brother and her husband, Emmett, on set. Or maybe it was her reputation of being just a little crazy after she stabbed one of them in the neck when they tripped her. Who knew? But she was my idol on that front.

I hated the fact that I was expected to be camera ready for those bottom dwellers. The 'always having to look your best and one-up your so-called friends' attitude made for a monotonous life, especially when I had Renée Swan around to point out my flaws. I was sick of it all. Sick of the drama, sick of the tension, sick of acting like anyone around me actually gave a fuck about me beside my father and best friend. All the posers cared about was the fifteen minutes of fame they garnered in having their name associated with mine; at least, the name they all knew. I had a secret very few knew about.

I cleared my mind of that thought, since it was something I didn't talk about, and I slowly made my way through the maze of twist and turns until I reached the open parking spot in front of the beige hacienda-style buildings that Dad worked in. The terracotta roof and tropical landscaping provided the only hints of color in the sea of black, white, and silver cars, besides my father's obvious midlife crisis fire engine-red Ferrari. My mother must have pissed him off superbly for him to make that kind of purchase. Not that he needed a reason; he had money to spare and then some.

Shaking my head, I climbed out of my 2007 limited edition BMW M6 convertible. It had been a college graduation present from my dad. I made my way into the office where interns were coming and going with stacks of scripts, mail, coffee, and whatever other go-for duties they were given. My dad's PA, Sue, was talking to someone on the phone, but after noticing me, she nodded me through to his office.

As I approached his door, I could overhear his and Jasper's voices. It made me wonder what he was doing there, especially since I didn't see his car when I pulled up. The only way to find out was to go in, so I knocked twice and pushed the door open.

"What's up, asshole? Forget how to answer your phone?" I bitched at Jasper and smacked the back of his head before I made my way over to my father. "Hey, Dad, how are you?" I asked after I kissed his cheek.

"Nice to see you too, Iz," my beach-bum of a friend replied as he rubbed the back of his head where I'd hit him. "My phone's been on silent since I arrived so your dad and I could talk."

"Hi-ya, Pumpkin. I've missed you while I was away on set. Come and sit, we have news for you," Charlie said as he rose from his seat and joined us in the little sitting area of his disarrayed office.

News was an understatement. No one, apart from my father and best friend, knew what I did for a living. I wrote screenplays. Academy Award winning original screenplays. Now at twenty-six, I had already won two Oscars. One was for my screenplay called "The President's Secret," the other was for "D-Day," and I was just informed I'd been nominated for another for "A Child Lost."

The first screenplay I wrote was when I was sixteen still held the deepest place in my heart. I'd had an unhealthy obsession with all things supernatural, and called it "The Scarlet Witch." It was about a young girl coming into her own magical powers during the Salem Witch Trials. She had fallen in love with the preacher's son and she became pregnant before she was exposed for what she truly was. When it was discovered that she was a witch, they tried to set her on fire, but only succeeded in condemning themselves. She compelled the fire away from herself and on to those who tried to hurt her and her unborn child. The spell she used was not without its own complication and she lost her true love in the process before she finally allowed the flames to consume her and the child within her womb.

It still was my favorite, even if it was never turned into a movie. It was my first baby.

I had always been in attendance when I won, but 'Marie Masen' never was, and that was the name I wrote under. It was the best-kept secret in Hollywood; even Google didn't know who she/I was. All of my awards were kept in my secret office closet at home, which only two people knew about: my father and Jasper. It was something I held close to my heart, but I was finally considering exposing myself. I deserved recognition for all my hard work. I'd just have to make the final decision, all the while hoping I didn't hurt those I loved who didn't know.

My father, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett were the closest people to me. Those four I trusted the most, but only Jasper and Charlie knew about my secret life. Not even my boyfriend, Jacob, was aware of what I did. He assumed I just lived off of Daddy's money. It should have been a sign as to who he truly was; even Jasper called him a douche.

Jasper was my very best friend and Marie's manager/publicist. I could tell him anything and I knew he'd take it to his grave. His sun-bleached hair was a spiked mess, and his chocolate brown eyes were always bright but aware of everything going on around him. His lanky, but solid surfer physique was naturally sun-kissed from hours spent surfing the waves in Malibu.

When we finished our conversation about the upcoming awards show and the inevitable party my mother would want to have to celebrate her nomination…again, I drove Jasper over to the dealership to pick up his car that was being serviced. It explained why I hadn't known he was in my father's office.

"So, how was the date with Bambi the beach bunny?" I asked.

"It was fine," he said.

"Just fine? You didn't come home last night. I expect it was better than fine," I replied with a little laugh.

"Iz, drop it," he muttered.

"Come on! I'm just razzing you. Was the sex not good? You know I have to live vicariously through you," I asked.

He didn't say anything, so I continued. I hated silence between us.

"What's going on? You know I'd tell you if anything was up with me. We always share this stuff. Is it more serious than you've let on?"

"Seriously, drop it. It was nothing, just one night. Not even worth mentioning since it was just something to do; besides, if you just gave in and fucked your boyfriend of over a year you'd have your own sex life to worry about," he muttered.

"Wow. Harsh. No wonder you can't keep a girl around when you talk about them like that. You know why I haven't slept with Jake yet. I can't believe you'd rub my choice of waiting in my face. I thought you were better than that." I shook my head and wondered what had happen to my best friend over the past few months.

"I'm sorry, Iz, that wasn't right. I shouldn't take my frustrations out on you and maybe the right girl hasn't come along yet. Or maybe she has and I let her slip through my fingers. It doesn't matter either way, my focus right now is on you, Ms. Oscar Nominee again," Jasper said, changing the topic.

"Oh, please, Jazz, let's not and just say we did. Besides, Marie may be making an appearance at the awards. I think it's time to show the world what I've accomplished without the Swan name," I stated before I turned into the dealership's driveway.

"I have to go, but we will talk about this tonight at home. You can't drop a bomb like that and not expect me to comment. I'll support whatever choice you make, but I want to make sure you're one hundred percent sure. Love ya, girl," Jasper said sincerely before kissing my forehead and was out the door before I could protest.

I drove off to the store. I wanted to make something comforting for dinner tonight. I wandered up and down the aisles, hoping for inspiration. My mind was too preoccupied with thoughts of Jasper.

Jasper Whitlock came into my life on the set of my last movie I was forced to make. He had played my older brother and got to witness my mental breakdown. After that he took me under his wing and made it his mission to protect me, even though he was only three months older than me. Our parents were unable to separate us when the film wrapped, so they let us go to school together.

Oh, the joys of private schools. Girls were still petty and vindictive and the boys were horny bastards. We were lucky that our high school experimentation didn't ruin our friendship. We experienced all of our firsts together, and when we weren't in relationships with other people, we would help each other out with any needed releases. We understood that self-help only went so far sometimes. But since I'd been dating Jacob, I had become celibate. There was something holding me back from having sex with him. I didn't know what it was, but even after more than a year together, I still wasn't ready.

I shook my head, cleared all those thoughts, and focused on what to make for dinner. My mind finally honed in and I was able to decide on Italian; chicken parmesan, to be precise. I quickly scooped up the ingredients I would need, along with a bottle of my favorite wine and a frozen cheesecake. It wasn't my favorite way to prepare a cheesecake, but it would do in a pinch. Besides, the rest of the meal would take time to prepare.

I'd just pulled into the garage when Jake called. "Hey, Jake. What's up?"

"Nothing much. What are you up to?" he questioned.

"Just got home from the store. How's work?" I asked after I climbed from the car and gathered the bags before walking though my backyard and into the house.

"Just seeing how my favorite girl was doing and what her plans were," he said.

"Just getting ready to cook dinner for Jazz and me. Will you stop by later or do you think you'll be held up?" I'd just set the groceries on the counter and headed into my room to change.

"It's gonna be a late night, Bells. That's why I called."

I sat on the edge of my bed. "Okay, no problem. I talk to you tomorrow, then. Have a good night, but don't work too hard."

"You too. Love you," he said.

"Me too," I replied. "Bye."

"Bye."

_Me too? _I questioned to myself. I fell back onto my bed and closed my eyes. Had I ever even said the words 'I love you' to him? Or was it always, 'me too?' My thoughts drifted back to the first time he'd said those words.

We'd been dating for four months when he'd picked me up from an appointment with my stylist. Vanessa, or Nessie, as she liked to be called, nearly tripped over her feet when he walked in. He had this air about him that alluded to superiority. His looks didn't help, either.

He was by no means ugly. On the contrary, he was quite the striking man, the epitome of tall, dark, and handsome. Most women fell under his spell and I just laughed about it. Jealousy wasn't something I felt. He'd never given me a reason not to trust him, so I just blew off her reaction like all the others.

He pulled me into his arms, kissed me hard, then pulled back, and said, 'I love you.' Stunned by such a public declaration, I simply replied back with 'uh huh,' and nodded. He didn't saying anything else, but he had chuckled at my dazed reaction.

Maybe it was a sign that it was time to end it. After a year I should feel something more, but I didn't. I cared for him, I truly did, but I wasn't so sure that I loved him, not to mention even _in _love with him.

I shook my head. That was enough on those thoughts.

I sat up and removed my knee-high boots, my jeans, and searched for my favorite yoga pants. Once I'd located them, I put them on and changed my white silk blouse out for an old t-shirt of Jazz's, which I knotted in the back, and went to start dinner.

Apparently I wasn't through with those thoughts after all. I plopped back down on my bed and looked around my room. What was wrong with me? I stared at my reflection in the huge mirror that sat opposite my bed. Some people had a TV across from their beds, but nope, not me. I had a mirror.

Was I so self-absorbed that I had to even look at myself in bed? I shook my head again. I wasn't Renée. I was a good person who cared about those she loved. I gave back to the community, I volunteered; hell, I put almost everyone before me. Yeah, it was definitely time for the not-so-new but improved Isabella to make her appearance.

With a smile on my face, I went back into the kitchen to start dinner.

I loved my kitchen. The white oak cabinetry and New Venetian gold granite counter tops accented the pale sage walls beautiful. The room felt light and airy. It was one of my favorites when I toured the house before I actually bought it.

With my 'kiss the cook' apron in place, I got busy on the chicken dish I'd planned to prepare.

I had just set the oven timer after putting the chicken in and started on a salad when Jasper entered the house. "Lucy! I'm home!"

I giggle at his usual antics and continued chopping. "In the kitchen, Ricky!"

"Mmm, smells good in here. I thought I'd be responsible for dinner since we're celebrating you," he said as he placed a kiss on my temple.

"Well, I knew what I wanted, and your cooking skills still leave much to be desired. Although your skill with a take-out menu and a phone are amazing." I set the knife down for the tickle attack and I wasn't disappointed.

Jasper's hand quickly found one of my ticklish spots. I tried to get away, but he was strong.

"Stop. Stop! You're gonna make me pee!" I screamed through my laughter.

He stopped and pulled me into a bear hug. "I'm really proud of you, Iz. You've come so far since you chose this path for your life. Thanks for taking me along for the ride."

"There is no one else I'd rather share this with. I trust you, Jazz. You've been there through it all. Besides, if it wasn't for you, I'd probably be in jail for killing my mother."

"Nah, I would have helped you hide the body."

That was what I loved about Jasper. He knew exactly what I needed to hear to make everything better. He would always be my biggest supporter, besides my father. I would be lost without him.

We laughed and talked while I finished dinner and he set the table for us. I listened as he talked about the calls he received from talk shows wanting to interview Marie, since she was the only woman who had won two Oscars and was considered the front-runner for the award again this time. I asked him to hold off, stating that if I did win, I would be ready for the onslaught of questions.

After the cheesecake, we went our separate ways. I showered and sat in bed with my laptop, sorting out ideas that had been forming in my head. I worked for a few hours until I got sleepy.

Even as I settled down, I couldn't shake the feeling that something was about to spoil the high I was riding on.

* * *

**Thanks again for reading. Let me know what you think. :o)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A huge thanks to all my readers, favoriters, alerters, and REVIEWERS! I hope the reviewers enjoyed preview I sent to you.**

**Warning: this chapter has a bit of violence. If you read the one-shot, you already know this.**

**My wonderful Beta Brie made my words pretty. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Two – Mommie Dearest**

"**The allure of Hollywood is huge when you don't know anything. You don't know the knives behind the smiles."**

**-Steve Guttenberg****  
**

I hadn't been able to shake the feeling that something ominous was coming, but I pushed it to the back of my mind though and forged ahead. The show must go on, as they say.

Just like we had predicted in my father's office, Renée had planned a who's who of Hollywood bashes for all her fellow actresses who were nominated for the Oscar as well. The award show was exactly two weeks away and I was excited at the prospect of a third award for myself. We were all expected to show up and support her tonight, and sadly, she wasn't even recognizing her husband, who was also nominated. I didn't count myself in the mix since almost everyone was clueless to the fact that I had anything to do with the family business.

My mother's assistant had contacted Nessie and set up an appointment with a stylist to dress me for the occasion a few days ago. Today was the day, and I wasn't looking forward to it. Apparently I was incapable of dressing myself, even at twenty-six. Jasper found it hilarious and laughed through the whole thing.

I shuddered at the looks she brought. A hot pink bandage dress was one that would never make it off the hanger, although a few of the others were okay. Vanessa was given the task of photographing each look and sending them to Renée's assistant, who would have Mother approve the look. I just prayed she would approve something I actually liked.

I had to look the part, but I wasn't allowed to upstage the guest of honor. When we finally receive a text back, I wasn't surprised by her choice of the ruffled black dress. I felt like I could pass for nineteen, well under my current age of twenty-six. If I looked young, I guess she believed she did too. I really liked the midnight blue wrap dress best of all, so I purchased that one for myself as well.

"Hey, Ness, don't forget that I put you on the guest list as well. Feel free to bring a friend."

"Really?!" she exclaimed. "Thanks."

"Don't worry, you won't be working, so just have fun and enjoy the free booze. I'll probably only be there an hour, but you can stay as long as you want."

Vanessa showed them out and I excused her for the day. I wanted to focus on my writing and I couldn't do that with her there. Once she was gone, I settled in our office with Jazz and we spent the time working quietly together.

~SCaSL~

I spent most of my time writing and exchanging texts and calls with Jake in the week leading up to the party. We hadn't been able to spend much time together since he was working on a new ad campaign for E!'s newest reality show. I was disappointed that he wouldn't be able to make it as my date for Renée's bash, but I was happy to hear how excited he was about his latest project.

When he told me what he was working on, I gave him a few suggestions of my own. I could tell the late hours must have been getting to him and I wanted to help in any way I could. I valued a strong work ethic. I spent many of nights myself burning the midnight oil because my characters wouldn't stop talking. There were nights where I didn't stop writing until well after the sun had risen and I would spend the next few days trying to catch back up on my sleep.

I hadn't made a lot of headway on my latest screenplay research this week. I truly believed most people didn't think writers put much thought behind their words, but I tried to be as historically accurate with my scene descriptions and dialogue. Since I wasn't able to focus on that, I turn my attention to the other thing I loved doing: volunteering. That was why I had an assistant; she made sure I was on time for those projects and was also available when my father or Jasper had meetings for me to attend or my mother had things for me to do. Otherwise, I was a homebody and spent my time working out, cooking, or cleaning. I took care of all my own household duties like any regular person. I didn't like the idea of paying someone to do things I was perfectly capable of handling myself. Hell, I hadn't even wanted an assistant; Renée had insisted upon it.

I shook my head and gathered together a load of laundry. Sometimes, though, it would be nice to not have to deal with dirty clothes. That chore was the bane of my existence.

~SCaSL~

When the day of the big affair arrived, I wasn't the least bit surprised when Renee's hair and make-up people came by to doll me up to Mother's appropriate specifications. After three torturous hours with them, I was finished and able to get dressed. I wore the black silk and chiffon Oscar de la Renta gown that _she_ had chosen. The deep v-neck was showing way more of my ample cleavage than I ever wanted to expose to the photogs, and I paired it with sling-back Jimmy Choo heels that also cost more than all twenty pairs of Chucks in my closet combined. Her spending knew no bounds, and neither did Jacob's.

Although he wasn't coming, I put on the one-of-a-kind multi strand Tahitian pearl and raw diamond necklaces that he had given me for our one-year anniversary. It was too much, and I rarely wore it, but for some reason I chose tonight as one of those special occasions. I was positive the cost alone could feed all the starving kids in New Guinea for a few years, at least.

My chestnut locks were set in a wild array of sexy curls pinned loosely at the base of my neck, per _her_ request. My cinnamon eyes were rimmed with charcoal liner and shimmery bronze shadow. My lips were lightly glossed in a pale pink. My warm honey skin was the envy of many, but none of it mattered. I was simply Renée Swan's puppet for the evening.

Jasper was my escort, and he looked dashing in his classic black Calvin Klein suit. His hair was in its usual disarray, but he cleaned up nicely. A knock on the door signaled our driver's arrival.

Jazz knew how much I hated these kinds of things and was a strong support system for me when I was forced to do something I could not stand. He popped open the champagne and served us each a glass. I savored the crisp and refreshing taste and hoped it would help take the edge off my nerves.

"Relax, Bells, you're stunning, and I won't let you fall when we walk," he said.

"I know you won't, but it doesn't lessen the fact that I don't really want to be here." I swallowed the last of the liquid in my glass.

He chuckled and poured me another. Jasper knew this, but he also knew I endured it for those I loved, even if they wouldn't do the same for me. The car came to a stop and he squeezed my hand once more.

"Let's do this," he said right before the driver opened the door for him.

Jasper held out his hand for me to take and I exited the limo after him, wearing my fake and perfected smile. While I was used to the continuous flashes and screams, I still hated it. I didn't choose this life.

"Isabella!"

"Jasper!"

"Over here!"

"This way, please!"

_At least he said please this time,_ I thought.

"Who are you wearing?!"

"Did you break up with Jacob?!"

"When did you and Jasper start dating?!"

I mentally rolled my eyes.

The blogs would be littered with lies before the night was over. The questions flew faster and faster as I posed for pictures with Jasper, and I ignored them all.

"Give her a kiss, Jasper!" I smirked at that one.

"Look! The ice princess smiled!"

My smile was gone as fast as it appeared. I was definitely going to live up to the name now.

"Jasper, this way!"

"Isabella, look right!"

"Please, just one word!"

As if I would ever answer these vultures. They spent their lives torturing me. I'd been dubbed "The Silent One" of my siblings in the press, since I never spoken on the red carpet, much to the displeasure of my mother. I always dressed the part as she expected, but I owed those ruthless bastards who harassed me for no reason nothing other than my family name.

Tonight was no exception when it came to looking the part. At least she'd be happy about that. I noticed that Emmett and Rose had just finished walking the carpet ahead of us. Rose was wearing a red satin Betty Page inspired dress that clung to her body like second skin. Emmett was in a black-on-black suit with a pocket square the exact shade of Rose's dress.

Renée hated Rose. She considered her beneath us because she chose to step away from the business and open up her own tattoo parlor. Other than Jasper, the rest of her family had disowned her. She didn't need them, though. If you were anybody in Hollywood, Rose was your go-to-girl for a masterpiece tattoo. I envied her ability to not give a shit about what her family thought. I was getting there, but it had been a long process.

I was done with these parasites. They had enough pictures to work with. Not that it mattered, though; they'd pick the most God-awful one to post with whatever bullshit story they concocted based on said picture.

With a quick hug to Emmett and a kiss on Rose's cheek, I looped arms with her and we walked in, quickly glancing around for a waiter with drinks.

The party was being held at The Library in The Redbury Hotel. It was located on the second floor and featured a unique indoor-outdoor seating area. While it was closed off to the majority of the public tonight, all of Hollywood's actors and actresses were allowed in at any time.

The bash was like any other event of its kind, a status show of one-upmanship. The same old, same old brown-nosing and ass-kissing gatherings I'd been to before. I stood back with my martini and watched as business cards were passed back and forth, email addresses were jotted down in Blackberries and iPhones, and pictures were taken. I noticed my parents off to the side with a few people, and I could hear the fake laughter from where I was standing. I'd heard it all my life. I just stood with Jasper and waited for her to see I was there.

When Renée finally noticed our little group, she gave me a once over. I held her gaze when she finished, but her face gave nothing away. Too much Botox, I assumed; she was, after all, still trying to look like she was in her early forties. I raised my glass to her in silent congratulations and Dad looked over to where she was staring. A smile lit up his face and he came over to us.

Charlie gave me a hug and a kiss hello before he was pulled away by another person who wanted to pitch him another idea. It was a party, for fuck's sake, but he could never just be left alone to relax and enjoy. The man needed a vacation, but he'd never take one.

Even after only thirty-five minutes, I was ready to leave. I'd done my duty and showed up. I greeted my cold as ice mother and said hello to my father. I hadn't seen Emily yet, but I wasn't surprised. I'd kept to my spot in the corner and out of the way. I was overwhelmed by the number of people and felt claustrophobic. Needing a break, I told Jasper I was going to find the stairwell for a little breather.

Once I was hidden away from all the judgmental looks, I closed my eyes and practiced the breathing techniques my therapist recommended. I hadn't been there but a minute when I was brought out of my quiet place by someone's heavy panting. Unsure of what was going on, I peeked over the railing toward the stairs.

The scene I witnessed was straight out of an X-rated movie, and not one I had ever thought I'd see.

"What the fuck is this?!" I shouted at them. All previous issues I had dissolved at the display before me.

My assistant, Vanessa, was on her knees with Jacob's obviously pathetic excuse for a dick in her mouth. I was so glad I hadn't had sex with him before this. I'd scared the shit out of them, causing her to choke and bite him. _Serves you right, assholes!_

I turned and quickly made my escape back toward the party, wanting to find Jazz and get the hell out of there as quickly as possible. That was the last straw; I was through with all the fake bitches and cheating assholes. I'd never trust anyone in Hollywood besides Jasper again.

I made it back into the main area of the club and pushed my way through the hordes of people in search of Jasper. The quicker I got out of there, the better. I finally spotted him talking to Rose, but before I could make my way to them, Jacob's big, meaty paw grabbed a hold of arm, stopping me cold in my tracks.

"Get your fucking hand off me before I expose you for the lying, cheating bastard you are in front of all these people," I stated in a deadly calm voice, still facing away from him, and closed my eyes as the pain of grip increased. I was trying so hard to maintain my composure.

"Isabella, please, let me–" he started after releasing my arm and spinning me around to face him.

"Let you what?" I asked condescendingly. "Try and talk your dick out of her mouth? I don't think so. The visual was explanation enough," I said, pushing him in the chest and away from me.

I turned and started to walk away, but Jacob wasn't having any of it.

"Oh, come off it! You're a prude. We've been together for over a year and the most we've ever done is kiss!" Jacob shouted just as the music stopped.

I was beyond pissed and ready for a fight. Decorum be damned, I had been used for the last time by these wannabe social climbers. Maybe this time the articles would hold some sense of truth.

"Fuck you!" I screamed right back at him. The room was so quiet now that you could've heard a pin drop. "Why would I fuck you, when deep down I knew you weren't worth my time? I gave you the benefit of the doubt until now. You're just like the rest of the pathetic cock-sucking bottom feeders. You tried to use me to get your foot in the door with my father, but it didn't work. You tried to make a name for yourself through my family name, and it worked for a while. Now that I know the truth, thankfully before you could really go any places, you'll be back in the mailroom where you belong. It's not like you were ever capable of an original idea of your own anyway, so really, I'll be helping your company out.

"Now, take your pencil dick back to the whore you're using, because I guaran-fucking-tee she'll be the only one who will have you now that everyone in this room knows you for what you really are: a lying, cheating bastard. Hell, you'll be lucky if you can find a job in the porn industry with your itty, bitty penis after this!"

He was fuming and hadn't noticed the security team or the cops who were approaching us from behind. His anger reached an all-time high as he slapped me in front of everyone, and the gasps of our audience shook me to my core. I was a private person, and this vicious and vindictive woman wasn't me, but my emotions where running wild. Jasper quickly pulled me back into his arms wanted to check me over, but I broke away once I saw that the cops had cuffed Jacob. I was going to say my final peace to him here.

Since Jacob was already handcuffed and was being read his rights, I wasn't scared that he'd be able to hit me again. I walked right up to him, chest to chest, looked him in the eyes, and said, "This right here," I said, pointing to my cheek, "is exactly why I knew you weren't worthy of getting into my pants. I hope you rot in hell, you bastard."

Like a scene right out of the movies, I ripped his necklaces from around my neck. He watched in shock as the thousands upon thousands of dollars he'd spent on the pearls and diamonds broke free from the string. They sparkled in the light as they flew through the air and scattered soundlessly on the carpeted floor. They represented nothing but all of his broken promises and the empty lies that he'd told. I was worth more than every single gem that lay at our feet.

I paid no attention as they removed a kicking and screaming Jacob from the building. My focus was now solely on Vanessa and exposing her for the dirty little slut she was. She was standing off to the side, tears streaming down her face; she knew I wasn't close to being done. I was gunning for her now. I'd never be 'the quiet one' again. I had more that needed to be said.

"Go ahead, sweetheart. Do what you're best at and get down on those pretty little knees again so you can clean this mess up. It is, after all, your final paycheck from me. Consider it a bonus from Jacob as well for your little performance in the stairwell," I stated, pointing to the scattered jewels at my feet.

Mockingly, I continued to torture and humiliate her, just like I had been minutes before. "Hurry up! There are thousands of dollars worth of pearls and diamonds waiting for your dirty, slimy, slutty little hands to take. Jacob probably forgot to take care of you before he was carted off by the police, not like he loved you anyway. You were obviously just a hole for him to stick his teeny weenie in. He didn't even call out for you as they dragged him of, did he? I guess I should be thanking you for showing me his true colors, but once a slut, always a slut. Good luck ever finding another job outside of a strip club in the valley. You're just not pretty enough for anything else."

She finally realized everyone was watching and waiting to see what she would do. In Hollywood, there were rules. One of those was, 'Don't bite the hand that feeds you,' and another was, 'Don't fuck with Charlie Swan's daughter if you ever hope to make it in the business.' She knew it was over for her, too. Once she'd finished cleaning, security escorted Vanessa away. She was lucky I didn't ask the cops to arrest her for solicitation and public indecency.

My mother should have been ecstatic by my award winning performance, but no, she appeared to be appalled by me. I'd never win with her and it was about time that I gave up trying. Instead, she stood off to the side, stunned by my outburst, nothing but embarrassment showing on her face since I had completely ruined her party with my display. I shook my head at her and finally allowed Jasper to lead me away from everyone. I felt completely defeated by her. With my mother's complete lack of support and care about my wellbeing, I asked Jasper to take me away…away from the club, my family, my life. I just wanted to disappear off the face of the earth.

He called for the limo to meet us in the alley behind the hotel. He was trying to protect me from the leeches that were waiting out front for the A-listers. Once it arrived, I hid myself behind him while security boxed me in for protection.

Luck wasn't on my side, though. They must have known people would try to leave through alternate exits. I was bombarded by flashes and voices, but I couldn't make out a single word. I was too numb and in shock from the slap.

By the time the door finally closed and the car sped away, all the aggression and anger I'd felt fled and I cried. This life had just taken another thing from me: my privacy.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think if you want. :o)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all and hello again. I'm so excited to be able to stick to an update schedule! I got to more chapters banged out earlier this week so woot woot! Lol**

**Beta'd by the lovely Brie as always!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter Three – Indecent Exposure**

"**Hollywood wants press, any kind of press."**

**-Christopher Atkins**

Tears continued to stream down my face and over what I was sure was a bruised cheek. Jasper just held me as I ruined his suit with my tears.

By the time we pulled up to the gated community in which my house was located, my tears had dried up and only sniffles remained. Jasper carried me up to the door and keyed in the code for the door to unlock and disarm the alarm, still holding me. He set me on the couch and quickly ran to the kitchen for ice.

He pushed the knickknacks out of the way and sat down on the coffee table in front of me. He handed me some aspirin and water, which I drank quickly, and then he showed me the bottle of vodka he'd brought as well. Liquid courage, some say; for me, it was about the events of the night disappearing.

I opened it and took a swig, relishing the burn, and then passed it over to Jasper so he could have some too. I wasn't going to get drunk alone. We went back and forth for a few minutes before he closed the bottle and placed the icepack on my cheek, which caused me to hiss from the cold. The alcohol had already started to take effect.

"Are you okay?" he asked, genuinely concerned.

With my eyes still closed, I shrugged my shoulders and waited for the cold to numb my cheek. The rest of me was already well on the way to complete, impenetrable numbness.

"Do _not _give him this power over you, Isabella," Jasper said sternly.

I sighed, lost in my head. _Was that what I was doing? Was I giving him the power to hurt me when deep down I knew he wasn't really with me for me? After all, he was just using me as a means to further his own career. He hadn't deserved my love; I shouldn't feel guilty for not failing for his charms._

_Screw that! I wasn't going to let him have that kind of control over me. I was in control of my own life. Not even Ren__é__e will see what's coming. _

I opened my eyes and stared directly at Jasper. He must have seen what he wanted to because a big, crooked grin took over his face. It made me smirk in return.

"There's my Bells!" he exclaimed. My smile grew wider. "There's the spitfire I know and love."

I laughed and reached for the bottle. I unscrewed it and worked on getting completely sloshed. He always knew how to bring me out of a funk.

Our laughter was interrupted by my phone and the doorbell ringing.

I reach for my phone and saw it was my dad. I declined the call, but sent him a text letting him know I was okay at home with Jasper and that I'd talk to him tomorrow. I just hoped he could read it through the buzzed state I typed it in.

We ignored the doorbell until the pounding started. I wondered who it was, but I wasn't in the mood for company. I hoped they would go away, but it wasn't happening.

"Wait here. I'll see who it is and get rid of them." Jasper left to see who was making all the racket.

I couldn't make out the hushed whispers until my brother's loud mouth couldn't be contained anymore.

"I'm not leaving until I see that Bella is all right!" he yelled.

I took a deep breath. I didn't want to hear his 'I told you so's,' but I knew he wouldn't leave until he got what he wanted.

"It's okay, Jazz, let the big oaf in," I shouted toward them.

The sound of footsteps came closer, but it was the sound of heels clicking on the hardwood floor that had my back ramrod straight and I sobered up almost instantly. The last person I wanted to see was my mother.

Once the steps stopped, I felt the couch dip next to me and a hand lightly trace the mark on my cheek. "How are you doing, Bella?"

Hearing Rose's voice allowed me to relax again and open my eyes slowly. I'd never been more grateful to only see her and then Emmett standing with Jazz.

"Other than being completely embarrassed by the scene, I'm fine," I answered.

"Are you sure? I could get arrested too and have the cops lock me in a cell with him and make him wish he was never born," Emmett said jokingly, but completely serious at the same time. He always tried to make me smile, even when he was being distant.

"He's not worth it, Em. He dug the hole himself by hitting me in front of cops and all those witnesses. Hell, I'm sure someone at the party most likely recorded the entire scene with their phone and already sent it to TMZ for a pretty penny, even though the club has a no camera policy.

"I'm also sure if we bring up any of the rag sites, the headlines will read 'The Silent One Goes Psycho.' I'm pretty positive that our _mother_ has already notified her publicist and lawyers to pull the articles so her _reputation _isn't tarnished," I spewed out. "As a matter of fact let's find out what's out there."

I pulled up Google on my phone and typed in my name. "Damn, they work fast. Listen to this: 'The Silent Swan's Swings: Our sources tell us that Hollywood heiress Isabella Swan lost control in a drunken rage tonight at a party hosted by her mother and legendary actress Renee Swan, causing a massive scene. Witnesses say she and her boyfriend, Jacob Black, got into a huge fight resulting in him being escorted from the party by police in handcuffs. Could it have been because she was seen arriving not with said boyfriend, but Jasper Whitlock, her BFF? While the status of Isabella and Jasper's true relationship is unknown at this time, it's safe to say she and Jacob must be on the outs. Is this unemployed former child star turning into the next Hollywood train wreck? Check back for up to the minute gossip as it comes in.'"

I snorted at the absurdity of the article. I was still just a girl with feelings though, and their words still hurt me deeply, especially since they were incorrect. I tossed my phone off to the side and allowed for more of the vodka to anesthetize me further. Jasper had gone to change and I just wished Rose and Emmett would leave already so I could crawl into my bed and pretend the day hadn't happened.

My exhaustion had reached an all-time high and my intoxication loosened my lips. "Why are you here, Em? Shouldn't you be by _Mother's_ side, making sure she's recovered from the disgrace I made of her party? Jasper is here. You don't have to pretend we're that close or anything anymore. I'll be fine. I always am."

Emmett finally quit his pacing and sat down at my side. He said he was sorry for being so distant and believing the lies our mother had been feeding him about me being jealous of his and Emily's success.

I snorted. "Why would I be jealous? I'm happy. I have a career I love and the fact that it's something Mommy and Daddy didn't give to me is an added bonus. I did it all on my own."

"What are you talking about, Bells?" Emmett asked.

"Look, I don't want to get into to it right now, but all will be revealed soon." It was ominous the way I said it, but I didn't care anymore. I was going to be stepping out of my family's shadow, hopefully once and for all.

"I guess I deserve that. Rose said I shouldn't ever have let Mom come between us and she was right. I'm sorry I just realized it too late to repair the damage it has done to us."

"I just need time, Em. You hurt me. Please respect that. I'll tell you in time, but I just need to be able to trust you again." I placated him somewhat, but I knew in my heart the bonds we'd shared as teenagers had been broken and a lot of time would be needed to repair the damage.

After Rose and Em left, I got ready for bed. I took a couple more aspirin, climbed under the covers of my California king bed, and snuggled up to Jazz. I'd asked him to sleep with me tonight. I needed to feel loved and protected. It was nothing more than that now and I think he knew it would never be that way again. He meant too much to me to risk our friendship. I needed him in my life forever.

"I'll always be here for you, Bells." He kissed my forehead and I hugged him tighter.

"I know, Jazz, and I love you for it. Thank you for always being my best friend," I said before allowing sleep to claim me.

~SCaSL~

The next morning dawned with a massive headache and my phone ringing. My cheek ached, too. It was one of the officers from last night calling to confirm my appointment with them today. I had to go to the precinct and give an official statement. I also knew I wanted a restraining order. When it came to the crazy, La La Land had seen it all, and even though I knew it was just a piece of paper, I needed it. Since security and a couple officers witnessed the hit, it would be an open and shut case of assault. I confirmed the time and got out of bed.

After I had a cup of coffee and a bagel, I went in search of Jasper, who must have gotten up early to work, since I'd noticed the sheets were cold when I awoke.

"Yes, Aro, please send out the cease and assist letters to all the media conglomerates and independent gossip sites. I want them to be worried they'll have a lawsuit on their hands if they do not correct their stories. You have the statement and that should be sufficient enough for them to―" Jasper looked up and saw me standing in the doorway. "I've got to go, but if you have any problems, let me know."

"Hey, what's up?" I asked.

"I've just been trying to fix everything for you. The stories have been ridiculous and if I wanted those losers to have more hits to their sites, I'd share them with you, but you just don't need to see them."

_At least he was partially honest_, I thought. I really didn't want to know what they were saying anyway, so we talked about my plans for the day.

"Well, my plans sure don't involve hiring another assistant, that's for sure!" I exclaimed, making us both crack up. Jasper then offered to accompany me to the station, but I felt like I should handle it on my own, so I went and got ready for the day.

When I finally looked at myself in the mirror, I was shocked. There was a huge purplish bruise cover the left side of my face. It made me mad. Not because it made me feel less pretty, but because I didn't want to be a victim. When I looked at my eyes, though, I saw what Jasper had been talking about the night before. I wasn't a defeatist. I wasn't giving anyone the power to hurt me again.

After I showered, I expertly covered the mark with studio make-up. I wasn't going to give the paps a payday courtesy of my own doing. I knew I'd have to remove the cover-up at the precinct, so I packed everything up to take with me to reapply in the satchel I was bringing with me.

Dressing was a little more difficult because I noticed additional bruise on my arm. I knew the cops would want a picture of that too, so I chose a sleeveless salmon-colored chiffon top and my shiny black leather jacket to hide the mark from everyone else. Black skinny jeans and military style boots completed my basic look.

I grabbed my floppy black fedora and my oversized Gucci sunglasses before saying goodbye to Jasper and calling my father on the way.

"Hey, Daddy. I just wanted to check in. I'm on my way to the police station to give my statement. Do you want me to stop by after?"

"Hello, sweetheart. I'll be glad when that bastard it out of the picture completely. I've taken the liberty of contacting Uncle Marcus, and he will be meeting you at the station. When you're finished, I'd love to see you, so please come by.

I sighed. "Dad, you didn't need to do that. I would have been fine on my own."

"I know you can handle yourself, but this is serious. There are a lot of people trying to get to you now, and Marcus will be there to make sure your words are not used against you."

"Fine. Thank you. I stop by when I'm through. Love you, Dad."

"I love you too, honey. Be careful." He hung up after that, but it sounded kind of foreboding.

When I reached the station, I knew why. The stalkerazzi were positioned across the street, waiting. I did not want to deal with them and I had no idea how they knew where to find us. I saw Uncle Marcus' car and parked in the closest empty spot.

He met me at my door and pulled me into a hug. "Hello, _cara._"

"Hello, _zio_," I said making him smile. He loved when I spoke Italian to him and calling him uncle was easy enough.

"_Molto buona, cara_. Come, let us be finished with this so you never have to think of it again." He clapped his hands, praising my Italian, and held his arm out for me, blocking me from the vermin. It didn't stop me from hearing their shouts, though.

"Isabella, why was Jacob arrested?!"

"Isabella!"

"Is it true that Jacob hit you?" That one was too close to the truth that I almost faltered.

"Isabella!"

"Are you turning yourself over to the police as well?!"

"Isabella!"

"Give us something!"

They shouted as camera flashes continued to go off. I was being pushed and pulled by officers who ran out to assist me as we fought our way through the madness.

By the time I was ushered into a secure interrogation room, I was severely shaking. I hated every last one of those monsters out there. I practiced my meditation breathing to calm back down.

Detective Banner came in a few minutes later and took my statement. When it was time for pictures, I went and washed my face and removed my jacket. I held my head high and tried to block out the sound of the camera clicking away. When it was finished, I excused myself to re-apply my make-up, and Detective Banner started the protective order paperwork while I was at it.

Two hours had passed by the time I was able to leave. I was physically drained, but put on a brave face. I said goodbye to Uncle Marcus and went to visit Dad.

It was just half past one when I reached his office. Sue said she was ordering lunch and asked if I wanted anything. I gave her my order and then went into his office.

While he was on the phone, I walked over to his bookcases and looked at the pictures he had displayed. The ranged from private family photos to shots with actors on set or at events. I picked up the one of him and me sitting behind his desk. I had put his reading glasses on and pretended to read whatever he had been working on. It was an adorable picture and I must have been about five. I guess it was my first script reading. I laughed.

"I remember that day fondly," he said, looking over my shoulder. "You had asked me to tell you what I did. How I made your books come to life. You were such an inquisitive little thing. As I tried to simply explain it, you interrupted and said, 'One day, Daddy, I'm gonna make-up a story so you can make it real.' And then I said―"

"You said you believed that I could do it. You always did stand by me. Hell, you even turned my first script into a movie, even when you didn't know it was mine. I think that's why it meant so much that you knew what I was capable of, even then."

A knock on the door paused our heart-to-heart. Sue came in with our lunch and left just as quickly as she'd arrived.

I dove into my sandwich with vigor and my mind started to process the day I'd had so far. That was the thing about my dad; he always gave me a lot to think about. Even with this new drama in my life, I knew what I wanted and that was to stand up to my mother. I wanted to show her what a huge success I'd made of my life without her help, input, or connections. I started in this business without Dad's knowledge, too. I became successful all on my own.

I smiled. Come Oscar night, I really hoped I would be able to make her bite her tongue on the stage that had made her.

"What's put that smile on your face?" Dad asked.

There was a time for brutal honesty, but this wasn't it. I hated lying, though, so I settled on the partial truth. "Nothing. I just love spending time with you."

He smiled back and we continued to enjoy our lunch until I had to leave so he could focus on his work. I said goodbye to Sue and drove carefully though the back lot and out onto the city street.

I hadn't been driving long when I started to feel like I was being followed. I made a couple turns to see if I was right, and I was. An older model van was fallowing me. Nervous, I drove straight toward home. I knew that behind the gates and in my secure house with Jasper, I'd be safe.

As I turned into my community's entrance, I was able to identify why I was being followed. There were paparazzi standing on the sidewalk near the gates. As soon as I turned in, they surrounded my car and started snapping pictures through the windshield. I was glad that I hadn't left the top down because they would have been able to ascertain better photos.

I couldn't move my car without the possibility of running over someone or something since they were acting like rabid fictional movie zombies, except in this case, they were real. I immediately dialed nine-one-one and asked for assistance.

Part of me was terrified. I hadn't been alone before when these vultures decided to descend. The other part of me was angry. After I hung up the phone I tried to calm down while I waited, but it wasn't working.

I was beyond pissed now and rolled down my window a bit to speak. "Shut the fuck up and listen!" I shouted.

The silence was almost deafening.

"There are cameras focused on this very spot right now besides the ones you all are trying to shove in my face," I said as I pointed to the cameras on the fence and guard booth. "I've already called the police and if there is even one single scratch on my car, somebody will be arrested for destruction of property. So back the fuck up."

The sound of sirens closing in from the distance finally helped me breathe. I watched as they slowly backed up. A few fled the scene immediately, while the completely soulless and corrupt stayed, wanting to see if they could get a better shot.

Three cop cars pulled up behind me and two officers climbed out of each one and long with a K-9 unit. I snorted at the fact that dogs freaked them out more than the officers themselves. It made me wonder what drugs a couple of them might be on or carrying.

They quickly took control of the situation and had them pushed back across the street. The security guard had finally exited the booth to give a statement. I knew he wasn't paid good money, but the bastard could have checked to see if I was okay. I climbed out of my car to inspect it for any damage.

They were all about suing if someone ran over their foot even if it was their fault in the first place. Sadly, or luckily depending on how you look at the big picture, there wasn't a scratch on my car. I thanked the officers for their help and they advised me that a warning had been issued. If anyone else did something like that again, they could be arrested for trespassing, since the driveway was considered private property. I sighed in relief; at least I had a small amount of reprieve when I was at home.

By the time I finally pulled into my garage and looked at the clock, I realized it had taken almost an hour for me to get to my house from the gate. I couldn't stop the tears now that the adrenaline had worn off. I had never been that truly scared before and all my success was worth nothing if I went insane in the process.

It made me realize that I didn't want that life anymore, and after the Academy Awards I had to get out of this hellhole before I completely lost myself as well. It was something I'd have to look into for my own piece of mind. Jazz was going to have a field day with this.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Just a reminder: those who choose to review get a sneak peak at the next chapter.**

**See you next Friday! Hugs. :o)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Happy End of the world day! lol. **

**I wanted to address the question I got asked by a couple of readers that I'm sure a few of are wondering about as well: When is Edward coming? **

**Edward makes a brief appearance in chapter seven and then comes to stay in chapter nine. This is Bella's story and I have no intention of adding an Edward POV at this time. Sorry if that disappoints any of you, but I don't think you'll be let down by the amount of Edward in the story once he appears. **

**As always thank you for the reviews. I love being able to reward you guys with a preview for once! Thank you to each of you who have favorite this story and put it on alert. You all make me smile.**

**Beta'd by the lovely Brie. Thanks for making my words pretty and taking this journey with me once again.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Elly…She caught me at a bad moment and didn't deserve my shit. I'm sorry again, sweetheart.**

* * *

**Chapter Four – Sliding Doors**

"_**'Winning' in Hollywood means not just power, money, and complimentary smoked-salmon pizza, but also that everyone around you fails just as you are peaking.**_"

_**-Roseanne Barr**_

Things leading up to the Oscars were out of control. Every time I walked out the door, the gutter scum known as paparazzi were still following me. Once the semi-true story broke, gossip shows were calling left and right trying to get me to speak, but I had nothing to say to them. I hadn't been a victim; it happened one time and I dealt with it. I already closed the book on that chapter in my life. The trash-toids were still having a field day with the all the stories they were making up.

If I went to the grocery store and picked up ice cream, I was wallowing. If I bought pickles, I must have pregnancy cravings. If I was dressed casually, I was depressed. If I was dressed up, I must be dating again. The stories went on and on. The Titanic theme song had nothing on them and their desire to make shit up.

I got good at avoid the stories since Jasper refused to allow the magazines in the house. I only went grocery shopping on Thursdays, when the magazines were more likely to be gone before being restocked on Friday with the new week's lies. I hated altering my life around everything, but it was a necessary evil.

I finally chose a gown for the Oscars. It had taken three appointments and ten days to find one and I was sure that the one I selected would be enlightening to those around me. I'd decided that when it came to this big of an event, I had to adopt the 'go big or go home' attitude. I had trial appointments with both hair stylists and make-up artists to design the rest of my look. I wanted to look and feel fabulous.

Jasper would be my date, like always, and he had chosen to wear an Armani tux. He got his hair cut last week and otherwise was lucky to be a man who only needed to shower, shave, and get dressed. I would spend almost all morning getting ready.

He'd taken care of the car service for the night and the hotel reservation as well. He had been instrumental in helping me avoid talking to the media thus far and I would continue to do that. That would stay the plan unless I was lucky enough to win.

I knocked on wood after that thought. I didn't need to jinx myself. I wanted to make history that night and no one was going to be allowed to harp on me for that.

I went to the spa four days before the awards show. The bruise on my cheek was finally gone; it took a few days longer than the one on my arm, but I was happy to have them erased from my body.

Jacob had been released and there wouldn't be a trial, since he pled no contest to battery. Uncle Marcus kept me informed throughout the whole ordeal. He had to pay a fifteen hundred dollar fine, but no additional jail time had been required because of time served. A No Contact Order had been issued, and thankfully he had not tried to violate the terms.

Marcus was keeping a close eye on him to make sure he wasn't plotting anything against me, such as revenge. But he appeared to have packed up his things and returned to his hometown in western Washington. I was thankful for the distance. It was one less thing for me to worry about.

No one had heard anything from Vanessa either and I'd never been more grateful for the non-disclosure agreement she had been required to sign. I did send her a final paycheck, though; I couldn't have her suing me over something as menial as twenty-two hundred dollars.

With all that behind me, I was breathing a little easier, but I still needed a vacation after everything. I hadn't taken the time to look up places yet, but I knew I wanted it to be somewhat remote. Somewhere I wouldn't be recognized.

Hopefully when I returned from my trip, someone else will have given the bloodsuckers a new lead to follow and I could slink back into my quiet, unsuspecting life. It sounded like a good plan. At least it did in my head.

~SCaSL~

When the big day arrived, I was ready for just about anything. We stayed at the Loews Hotel, which was just down the street from the Dolby Theater where the awards show was being held. It was wonderful to know we wouldn't have to deal with the hassle of traffic for long. I awoke with a plethora of butterflies floating in my stomach. I ate a hearty breakfast and then showered and prepared for the onslaught of torture known as beautification.

It turned out to not be as bad as I thought it would. My hair had been slicked back in the front and artfully arranged in a loose bun at the base of my neck. My eyes had been lined to perfection and false lashes were applied. My cheeks were rosy and my lips were painted red. I was glowing by the time they had finished.

Jasper had ordered a vegetable pasta dish to be sent up that was easy to eat without getting messy. Once I was full, I brushed my teeth again, careful to not mess up my lips. I daubed behind my ears, my collarbone, and wrists with my favorite Dior perfume before I got dressed.

The plunging neckline of my Elie Saab cherry red sequin gown hugged my breasts perfectly. I was unable to wear a bra with it so I had petals on. I wasn't going to be giving anyone a free show. I chose strappy, silver Dior heels to go with.

I also wore Harry Winston jewels. Eight-carat pear shaped diamonds dangles hung from my ears and I had the Marquesa Butterfly diamond timepiece watch on my wrist. I chose that piece in particular because of the butterflies that I knew would be flopping around inside me. It looked more like a bracelet than a watch, but with fifty-eight carats of diamonds, it was spectacular. I didn't want to appear overdone, since my dress was so shiny, so that was all I borrowed.

I stuffed my phone, some cash, a credit card, my ID, and some mints in to my Marchesa clutch. It was a beautiful and timeless jewel encrusted design that I fell in love with. I would be able to use it for years to come.

With everything in place, I stood in front of the bathroom mirror to view the complete picture. I looked as beautiful as I felt. The red gave me confidence I didn't expect. I thanked everyone for their help and watched them leave.

I couldn't wait to see the look on Jasper's face when he saw me.

I had managed to keep the big reveal from him tonight. He didn't know what my dress looked like or how I was wearing my hair and make-up. Whatever impression I made on him would be multiplied by a hundred when my family saw me.

I wasn't disappointed by his reaction. In fact, it just reinforced my knowledge that I'd chosen correctly.

"Holy shit!" he exclaimed before he composed himself. "You look incredible, Iz. You're gonna give Charlie a coronary when he sees you. Renée's gonna be pissed you look so unbelievable while she just looks old."

Even with staying so close to the venue, we still had a fifty-five minute wait in the limo line. I posed for the standard red carpet photos, but that was all. A few networks tried to get me to interview with them, but Jasper declined on my behalf.

I knew I'd have to talk to them if—and that was a big if—I won. The producers and directors had been notified that Marie Masen would be in attendance tonight and would be sitting near Charles Swan so they would expect someone to stand up if she won. When we arrived, we mingled and drank a couple more glasses of champagne. Hors d'oeuvres were passed around as well until it was time to take our seats, but I was still full from the dinner we had in our suite.

I had expertly avoided my family until it was time to sit. I made sure I was the last to arrive before the show began so I wouldn't have to listen to my mother's voice too much. It also helped that best original screenplay was the sixth award given of the night. The possibility that I wouldn't be sitting next to her for long was helpful too.

The opening number was great. I always loved when the host did a song and dance. I clapped and cheered with the rest as others won until the time for my possible award arrived.

Angelina Jolie took the stage and began her speech. Best Adapted Screenplay was awarded first.

After the award was presented and won, she began again. "Now, five of this year's most memorable screenplays that were original in every sense of the word: imaginative, distinctive, and new. Here are the nominees for original screenplay..."

A short montage of each nominee's movie began to play. I held on tightly to both my father and Jasper's hands throughout the reveal. My nerves were completely shot.

"And the Oscar goes to…Marie Masen, A Child Lost."

I was frozen. They both pulled me up from my seat. My father kissed my cheek first and whispered his congratulations, and then Jasper pulled me into a hug and told me how happy he was for me before he kissed my cheek and I walked toward the stage.

I could hear murmurs of conversations as the clapping continued as I walked. Overhead, the announcer spoke of this being my third nomination and record-breaking third win for a female. Angelina congratulated me as well, handed me the award, and I turned to address the audience. I took a deep breath before I began to read the speech I'd prepared.

"I bet most of you are wondering why I'm accepting this award on behalf of Marie. Well, the answer is simple: I am Marie Masen. When I first started writing I wanted to be able to say I succeeded on my own, without any influence from my father or mother.

"But the longer I hid, the more I regretted not stepping out of the shadows, especially when I won for the first time and then again the second. I told myself, 'Isabella, if you get lucky enough to be nominated again and win, this might be your last chance, so get up there and thank the people who have supported you.'

"But before I do, I would like to state that this is the first speech I've given for all three wins, so if the band starts playing before I can finish, I'll wish a plague upon all your houses."

The audience laughed, and so did I.

"To Jasper, thank you for your never-ending love and support as I strived to make a name for myself. You're my best friend and manager, and I don't know what I'd do without you. To my Dad, Charlie, for telling me I could do anything or be anyone I wanted. To the rest of my family, thank you for always being true to who you are.

"To the academy, thank you for the honor of being the first woman to win three times in this category. To the casts and crews of each of my stories, thank you for bringing my words to life, and last but not least, you, the movie-goers. Everything that every one of us gets to do day in and day out is because of you and your desire to escape into the world of make-believe. Without you, our dreams would never come true."

I left the stage to huge applause and went backstage where the press was waiting. I posed for pictures and then began the arduous task of answering questions.

"Isabella, what make you choose to wait until now to accept the award?" one reporter asked.

"As I stated on stage, I wanted to be sure I received the award on my own merit. When you're born into a family such as mine, you have a tendency to want to pave your own way. At least, I did."

"What does it feel like to be the first woman to win the award three times?" another questioned.

"Amazing. Simply amazing. It's not something I set out to do. I wrote and created these characters in my heart in hopes of telling a story that made people feel. What they felt was up to them, but I wanted those emotions to be most prevalent within them."

"Did the situation with Jacob play a role in you finally accepting the award?"

The question pissed me off.

"No, it did not," I said, keeping my response to the point. "I had already spoken with those close to me right after the nominees had been announced and that if I won, I would finally be accepting the award. The time was right besides; third time's a charm and all that."

"Can you tell us what took place the night Jacob was arrested?" a stupid reporter followed up with.

"This is neither the time nor the place for such questions. The honor I received here tonight has nothing to do with that incident and I refuse to answer any questions regarding that matter. I am here to talk about my academy wins and upcoming projects only."

"What is next for you?"

"Well, I am working on a new script. It's still in the research and development stage, but it is moving along nicely. I know it will be a romantic drama, but that is all I can give away at this time."

"Are you and Jasper more than friends?" I wanted to roll my eyes.

"Jasper has been my best friend for more than half my life. He is also my manager. We have never been more than friends, and my private life is just that: private. I wouldn't come up to you and demand to know who or what you do outside of your career and I believe the same courtesy should be extended to me. I have never spoken about my love-life before, nor will I ever do so. Thank you, and good night."

I walked off the stage to loud whispers and a fake smile plastered on my face. By the time I made it back to my seat, the award for best cinematography was about to be given out. Only nine awards remained, including my mother and father's.

I was as shocked as my mother was when she didn't win, but inside I was cackling like a witch. My father did end up winning for best director and I couldn't have been happier. A Child Lost also won for best picture, and it was amazing to stand up with the cast and crew for once as my father accepted the award.

"It is amazing to be able to stand up here with my daughter after all this time of her hiding in the shadows. When I first read the script, I was amazed by the emotion and strength the main character possessed. Then, once I found out it was my daughter who wrote it, I was flabbergasted. Everyone who helped bring to life the words of a child whose place in life was questionable until now, I cannot thank you enough for your time and patience on this project. To every child who is questioning who they are, remember that you are special, and don't let society define who you are and where you're going in life. Reach for the moon, because even if you fail, you'll land among the stars. To the academy, for honoring us with the most incredible award I've ever received because it was a family win. Thank you all."

I was unable to stop the tears from flowing. All I ever wanted was to make him proud. To have him acknowledge it before his peers and all the world was enlightening. I stayed behind the scenes as he dealt with the press until Jasper found me.

My parents were set to attend the Governor's Ball and I popped by the Vanity Fair party. Jasper and I posed in the photo booth and mingled for about forty-five minutes before I was ready to go home. Too bad it didn't work out, though. Emmett obviously wanted to talk before I would be able to escape.

"Congratulations, sis. I'm so happy to finally be able to share in your success," he said bitterly and obviously a little wasted.

"Emmett," Rose warned.

"No, it's okay, Rose. I expected this," I said.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Emmett asked.

"Because when I won for the first time six years ago, you were still Mother's lackey. If you knew, so would she. You told her everything and this wasn't something I wanted her to be a part of. She would have tried to take credit for my success and I didn't want that. Why is it that you still can't see how this was about me and not you guys? Why can't you just be happy for me instead of being a bitter asshole? And damn it, why do I have to justify my actions to you?" I actually wanted to know.

It was so frustrating to know that even in light of such a miraculous night for me, I still had to defend myself to my family.

"We would have supported you, and I am happy for you, but come on, you never said anything to us. How are we supposed to feel?" he asked.

I shook my head and looked to Jasper and Rose for insight on how to make him understand. Neither was very helpful.

"And I just explained why I didn't! Even after I came back to my seat, none of you said congratulations. You're still making this about you and I don't know how else to explain that it isn't. Enjoy the party, but I'm leaving."

I walked away and Jasper followed. I grabbed a glass of champagne off one of the trays the servers were walking around with.

I was approached by a few more people before I was able to make my escape.

It was refreshing to be able to speak out as Marie, but overwhelming at the same time. All of my anonymity was gone, not that I had much before. Being recognized now brought on a whole new level of responsibly, one I wasn't sure I truly wanted. I wasn't ready to quit by any means, but I wanted to work at my own pace as I had been doing since I was seventeen. I had eight other scripts that hadn't been picked up yet so we would see what would happen.

Finally, though, I was able to say goodbye to a few people and promised to meet with a couple of directors about some other scripts I'd written.

When Jasper and I made it outside, the paparazzi were running rampant.

"_Isabella, why so secret? Why not come forward before now?"_

"_What's it like to out shine you mother now?"_

"_Did Jacob know who you were?"_

"_Why Marie Masen? Is that someone significant to you?"_

"_How much did your father pay the academy to secure your win?"_

The questions never stopped, but some hurt more than others.

"_Are you writing about what happen with Jacob?"_

"_Have you and Jasper been cheating behind his back?"_

"_When was the last time you spoke to Jacob?"_

"_Was he abusive throughout your relationship?"_

The questions never stopped until the door was closed, but even then, they kept trying to take pictures and get a quote from me. When we were safely tucked away inside the limo without outside interference, I sighed. Jasper questioned if I was all right, but I was too deep into my own mind to answer. Was this what my life was going to be like now? Was I constantly going to be questioned on my own success?

It had been a bittersweet night. I had accomplished something no other woman before me had done, but other than my father, my family couldn't just be happy for me. This divide between us had reached a point where we may not be able to recover.

Aside from my family drama I still had to contend with what the media would say about me. Jasper mentioned a few talk shows that were interested in having me on as a guest. I told him to pick the three of the most professional ones and I would do those. I just hoped all the added hoopla would die down after and I could focus on my work, and if not, a vacation would definitely need to take place.

I was so ready for some peace and quiet in my life again, something without the constant flashes of cameras and the invasion of privacy. Maybe I would look for a new place to live away from here as well. Seclusion at its best.

A girl could dream, right?

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Teasers will start going out after I recover from my night of drunken debauchery tomorrow…or Sunday if it takes that long to recover! Until next Friday, I hope everyone had or has a wonderful holiday. Hugs. :o)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello lovelies! Here we are, another Friday! I hope everyone enjoying the story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. **

**Thank you for reviewing, alerting, and adding to your favorites. They all make me smile.**

**Thank you to Brie for her beta work as always! **

**On with the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Five – Escape From L.A.**

"**I just needed to leave Hollywood."**

**-Molly Ringwald**

A week had passed since the Oscars, and I couldn't stay in L.A. any longer. The paparazzi were even more ruthless than before and had been camped outside the community gates since my first television interview three days ago.

I had another one today with Ellen, and thankfully it was my last one. I was wearing a heather grey pencil skirt dress with a black belt, my black, spiked Louie's, a chunky black beaded necklace and bracelet, and my diamond encrusted swan brooch that was pinned at my hip just below the belt. My hair was down in soft curls and my make-up was light and natural.

She had offered a car service, but I was more than happy to drive. Jasper went with me because he loved Ellen and had always wanted to meet her. I teased him about having a crush on her and his ears turned pink.

It took forty-eight minutes to get to the Warner Brothers Studios where her show was taped and another eighteen to get to where I needed to park and onto her soundstage. An assistant named Matt led us into the office area and down a hallway where the dressing rooms were located.

He showed us to the green room, which was complete with comfy looking chairs and a couch to sit on, a coffee table with snacks available, and a mini fridge that was stocked with beverages. There was also a TV that we would be able to watch her opening monologue on.

Everyone there was wonderful. They fitted me with a mic and did a sound check. I touched up my make-up and then Ellen came and said hello before she began the show. Jasper acted like a fan-girl the whole time. I was just happy he didn't scream like one; he just stared at her in awe.

The second she left the room, I lost it.

"Oh my God, Jasper, that was hilarious! I half expected you to bow down ala Wayne's World chanting, 'we're not worthy.'" Catching my breath was nearly impossible.

"Oh shut up," he grumbled.

"You can be so cheesy sometimes. It makes me love you all the more." I smiled at him through the mirror.

Less than fifteen minutes later, I was guided to where I waited for my entrance.

Once I was announced and I walked out I did a little shimmy to the music after I hugged Ellen and waved to the audience as they cheered.

I had to take a deep breath once we sat down from dancing for so long.

"Hello, Isabella. Thank you for coming on the show," Ellen said.

"Thank you for having me," I replied after taking a sip of water.

"Congratulations on being the first woman to win three original screenplay Oscars. That had to be really exciting," she stated.

"It was a huge honor, especially to have accomplished it so young. I don't think any writer sets out thinking, 'This is going to win me an Oscar.' I know for me personally I just love telling a story and I have for a while."

"Speaking of that, how long ago did you start writing?" she asked.

"I started in high school. Creative Writing was my favorite class, and senior year we had to choose a project to do for our final grade. I chose to write a script. I was, and still am obsessed with witches―"

Ellen interrupted, "Witches?"

"Oh yeah. I love the idea of someone being able to harness nature's powers, whether for good or evil. God knows, if I had powers all of the paparazzi would have been turned into toads. Anyway, I had also just finished reading _The Scarlet Letter_ and the idea came to me to write a Romeo and Juliet-esque story set during the time of The Salem Witch Trials. It was about a young girl who fell in love with the preacher's son and ended up pregnant. She was identified as a witch, a trial was held, and she was found guilty. She became revengeful when they tried to set her on fire and she ended up using the fire to kill those who wanted to harm her child, but the baby's father was there as well and ended up being killed by her as well. In the end, she was devastated for killing him and allowed the fire to consume her as well."

"Wow. You were how old when you wrote that?" Ellen questioned.

"I was seventeen. It's still my favorite to this day because it was the first I ever wrote."

"What made you choose the name Marie Masen as a pseudonym?"

"Marie is my middle name, and I can't believe I'm going to admit this on national television, but Masen was the name of the first boy I ever had a crush on." I shook my head, sure that my cheeks were red.

The audience awed.

"And did Masen like you as well?"

"I was like, five, so I doubt he did. Girls having cooties and all that back then." I made the audience laugh.

"You've chosen to not speak about the incident that occurred the night Jacob Black was arrested. Why is that?"

"The media chooses to tell its own story regardless of what is actually fact. Sure, I could come out and explain what happen, but that just allows my personal life to become a novelty and for paparazzi to follow me around, hoping to land the money shot. That is what my life has been like since it happened and since I came out as Marie. I absolutely refuse to give them anything more when they set out to invade my life just because of what my name is and what I choose to do for a living," I said fiercely. "I'm not an actor anymore, nor did I ever plan on making a career out of it. What I did as a child has no bearing on what I do now. I have lived my life behind a different name this whole time because I liked the anonymity. But when you receive such a high honor like I have, hiding prevents you from actually being honored for your hard work."

"Your father has produced two of the screenplays. When did he find out you were Marie?"

I laughed at the memory. "We were out to lunch one day and he was talking about this script he'd read. He said he was fascinated with the character development and had been trying to meet with the writer, but wasn't having any luck. I asked him what it was about and ended up spitting my water in his face when I realized it was mine. After apologizing profusely to him, I shook his hand and said, 'It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Swan. I'm Marie Masen.' We had a good laugh about it and he promised not to tell anyone on the condition that I allow him to make it into a movie. I agreed, and the rest, as they say, is history."

"That's a great story. I want to thank you for taking the time to come on the show," she said to me before looking at the camera. "We'll be right back with our musical guest, Katy Perry."

When I went backstage one of the sound assistants helped remove my mic and we watched the rest of the taping from the dressing room. Katy sounded amazing, as always. I sang along with her, off-key of course.

By the time we left the studio, it was after five in the evening and we were hungry.

For dinner, Jasper drove us up to The Castaway Restaurant. It was located up in the Burbank hills and overlooked a golf course. They hosted special events as well, but we were just going to enjoy an early dinner on the terrace. On the patio, there were palm trees that had white twinkle lights wrapped up their trunks. We sat sipping our drinks and watching the sunset over the valley.

The server was very attentive and helpful. I chose the grilled lamb chops and Jasper went with the ribeye. I was also ordered a glass of Riesling for with my meal and Jasper ordered a Sam Adams.

We didn't feel the need to fill the comfortable quiet with endless chatter and just relaxed together. It was one of the many things I loved about him. He always knew just what I needed. I was so grateful we never tried to jump into a relationship that could have possibly ruined the incredible friendship we have. I would have been lost without him in my life.

When we were leaving, I was bombarded by the photographers again. Their questions were never ending and repetitive, and they tailed us the entire way home. I was grateful that Jasper was driving because my nerves were shot. When would they finally see I wasn't really anyone special? Was I wrong to hope for another star to have a Britney-size meltdown so that they would leave me the fuck alone?

I was so thankful they couldn't get up to my house and that I could relax in the privacy of it. The joy of living in a gated community was just that: they couldn't come behind those gates. I even made sure I didn't live on a hill where they could get long distance shots.

Once we were home, I checked the temperature on the hot tub. I needed to try and unwind and relaxing there would hopefully help. It was a comfortable hundred and four degrees, so I went and changed into a bikini, grabbed a towel, and ran out into the cold.

I sunk into the steaming water and sighed. It was heaven. With the bubbling jets massaging at the knots in my back, I was finally able to just breathe. Breathing got me to thinking, and I knew what I needed to do.

When I finally got out of the tub, I raced inside to shower and then powered up my laptop.

I had to get away from it all, find some place secluded and isolated from my humdrum life. I pulled up Google and typed in 'most remote locations in the continental U.S.' Pulling up one of the links, I was shocked by how remote the locations were; hell, they were too remote even for me, but one place stood out more than the others. Southeast Oregon. It wasn't too far away, but a turn in the right direction.

The pictures were breathtaking, so I pulled up Google Maps and zoomed in on Oregon, trying to narrow it down to a place of interest.

I was enamored by all the lakes in the area. Of course I'd heard of Crater Lake and its beauty, but I was sure a lot of tourists hit that area, so I kept searching. I finally happened upon Diamond Lake, which was just to the north. It had a majestic appeal all on its own that soothed me.

Another click and I found exactly what I was looking for: the Cullen Cabin Resort and Spa on Diamond Lake. I swore it was kismet, and started a list to get going. I was about to call and make reservations, but I noticed the time. It was already after one o'clock in the morning. It was too late to make any decisions today.

I closed my laptop and tried to fall asleep. I was so excited about the adventure I was planning that it took awhile, but once I did, it was the most peaceful night's rest I'd had in some time.

The next morning I woke up bright-eyed and bushy-tailed. I showered and set to work on firming up the details of my excursion. After a quick phone call, I had myself a little getaway planned and a full-fledged plan of action.

I called my dad and told him my plans. While he wasn't too excited about the prospect of me being out of town for so long, he understood that I needed to do this for my own sanity. When he asked if I had discussed my plans with Jasper yet and I informed him that I hadn't, he laughed. It wasn't a little chuckle, either; it was a full-on, ball-busting belly laugh. I could barely make out the words he was saying, but I understood enough to know he wanted to be a fly on the wall during that conversation.

Maybe he had a point, but I wasn't going to let it stop me. I knew what I wanted to do.

Not comfortable with the idea of driving my little Prius or my Beamer up in the snow, I called Rose. She knew everything about cars and trucks, and she was happy to go with me once I had an idea where I wanted to start. I spent the rest of the day researching a new vehicle to purchase. It took a while, but I was able to narrow it down to the specs I wanted in my new SUV.

Later that week, when she could clear her schedule, Rose accompanied me car shopping. I directed her to the same dealership at which we got my Prius. She drove because we knew the vultures wouldn't follow her. I hid in the backseat when we left my house as an added precaution so they wouldn't follow because I was with her. I felt like we were on a secret spy mission. The rest of the drive was spent singing along badly to the radio.

When I walked into the showroom, looking around at all the vehicles on display, I quickly found what I wanted: The Hybrid Highlander–Limited Edition. It was perfect, except for the color. I wanted grey, not black.

We were approach by a sleazy salesman by the name of Mike who spoke to our breasts, not our faces. Since he obviously wasn't looking for a sale, I went in search of someone who was. Angela was quick to answer all of my questions. If I had to put up with Mike, I would've haggled until he only had a two hundred dollar commission; with Angela, I even tipped her when she offered to take care of the DMV paperwork herself so I wouldn't have to deal with the paparazzi there. After thanking her profusely for her above and beyond service, I asked her to text me once she had the plates and I would be back to pick them up.

Rose and I drove further into the valley and to a little hole-in-the-wall hotdog stand called Cupid's. I absolutely loved their plain chili-dogs. Whether it was ladylike or not, I ordered three and ate them all. Sure, I would pay for it later, but I wouldn't regret my decision.

When we finished eating, she wanted to talk about my fight with Emmett. I had anticipated this when I asked for her help, so while we relaxed before having to head back to the dealership, I explained the way I felt. She defended Emmett, just like I expected her too. The difference between Rose and Em was that she could actually understand where I was coming from since she had a mother exactly like my own. She promised she wasn't taking sides; she just wanted to be able to try and help us find a way back to the relationship we had as children.

She knew her husband could be thickheaded, and sometimes she was the only one who could get through to him. Knowing what she knew now, she felt she could help him see the error of his ways. I wasn't holding my breath, but deep down I believed Rose was capable of miracles.

We had been talking for almost an hour when Angela texted and told me the Highlander was ready. We drove through quite a bit of traffic but I was excited to have my new ride. I knew it would be safest for the trip.

Rose and I parted ways, as she had a few tattoo appointments to do this evening. Since I'd told her about the trip as well, I reminded her not to mention anything to Jasper. I'd tell him…soon.

Not wanting to waste time, I quickly ran some errands. I stopped at my favorite spa and stocked up on all of my bathroom essentials. They had an opening for the next day so I made an appointment for a full day of beauty. I liked to pamper myself every now and then.

On the drive home, I hid my hair under the baseball cap I kept in my bag for emergencies. Since they hadn't seen me leave, they hadn't expected me when I turned into the driveway. The new vehicle helped, too.

Jasper wasn't home when I arrived so I pulled my luggage down from the shelf in my closet and started getting organized. I had some of my essentials packed and a list for what I still needed to pick up tomorrow. Sleep came easy, even though I would have a long conversation to cover with Jasper as well.

I got up the next morning and rushed to get ready. I dressed in an oversized lavender sweatshirt and a pair of stonewashed jeans. I put on my leopard print Chucks and grabbed another one of my baseball caps.

I had a busy morning at the spa, but I thoroughly enjoyed it. I also purchased a gift card for Angela while I was there. I figured the girl could use a day to relax. I knew her job could be very stressful. When I left, I stopped by The Coffee Bean for a Malibu Dream Blended.

With my thirst on the way to being quenched, I went to Macy's and had a hay day of a shopping spree. Not that I thought I would need them, but I picked up a couple of cute sweater dresses and leggings for the trip as well. After I completed my purchases, I called to see when Angela would be working today. She would be in for a few hours so I continued onto my next shopping stop.

At Target, I planned to pick up the final things I knew I would need. This time, I had put my trusty ball cap and sunglasses on to avoid recognition. I grabbed the laundry supplies, candles and matches, a new Brita pitcher and filters, socks, gloves, scarves, an umbrella, sanitary products, toothpaste, deodorant, and anything else I could think of.

I even remembered to call my gynecologist to phone in an okay to the pharmacist to pick up a six-month supply of my birth control pills. I may not have been having sex like I wanted to be, but I liked regularity when it came to Aunt Flow. The added bonus was I wouldn't have to find a temporary doctor or pharmacy while I was away.

By the time I was finished with my shopping there, Angela had already started working. When I pulled up to the dealership, I called in and asked that she meet me outside. I handed her the gift card I got her as a thank you for all of her hard work the day before. I went back to my house from there. Luck was on my side when I noticed there weren't any bottom feeders lurking outside the gates for the first time in a while. They must have gotten the memo about turning them all into frogs.

I unloaded the SUV and started doing laundry so I could complete my packing. I had just finished my final load when I heard Jazz finally arrive.

He shouted, "Honey, I'm home!"

I shouted back my location so he could join me while I continued to pack. To say he was shocked when he walked in would be an understatement. I took a break and told him what my plans were. He was pretty quiet, but he still helped me finish my packing.

Jasper then took my suitcases to the car as I finished filling them. By the time the task was complete, I had two jumbo sized suitcases of clothes, a medium one filled with shoes, another medium one filled with all of my bathroom supplies, a crate full of laundry and safety supplies, and a seventy-one quart plastic storage bin filled with non-perishable foods and other yummy goodies.

"Are you sure you're not leaving me forever, Bells?" Jazz asked as he stared at the filled-to-the-brim Highlander.

"I swear. I just need to get away from all the bullshit and drama," I said, wrapping my arms around his waist. "I talked to Charlie a few days ago, and while he understood, he wasn't happy about my plan either. Besides, I booked a two bedroom cabin in hopes that a certain someone might want to see me, or even check up on me."

"I'm a beach bum, Bells, not a snow moose. Why couldn't you have chosen an island escape instead?" he moaned as we made our way back into the kitchen for cold pizza.

"Because, the only islands the stalkerazzi won't troll don't have indoor plumbing, grocery stores, or electricity. No matter how much I love you, I'm not roughing it on a deserted island," I replied before taking my pizza and Blue Moon into the living room.

We talked for a little while longer before we hit the hay. Jasper slept in my bed, holding me close. It was going to be the longest we would be separated since high school. I'd miss him too, but this was for the best.

I should have known it was the calm before the second storm though.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! To the reviewers, I hope you're enjoying the preview I send you when you sign-in with your account or name.**

**Hope everyone has a very HAPPY NEW YEAR! See you in 2013. **

**Hugs. :o)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Surprise! Happy New Year! It's still the first here on the west coast so I'm posting this as a surprise. I hope everyone had a fun and safe New Years.**

**Thank you as always to Brie for her beta work and to all of you lovely readers!**

**A guest reviewer asked the question about my references to the storms and the answer is both. I use the storms both literally and figuratively throughout the entire story. You'll just have to keep reading to figure out which is which. ;o) Thanks for the question!**

**Without further ado…**

* * *

**Chapter Six – On the Road**

"**It's actually great to shoot far away from Hollywood because we don't have the distractions of the parties and premieres and all that. And, of course, you can save money - there are no good shoe stores.****"****  
-Katie Holmes**

At slightly past eight o'clock the next morning, my SUV had been loaded up with the rest of my important belongings. My GPS was programmed and Google map directions were printed out just in case. I gave Jasper a kiss on the cheek and bear-hugged him goodbye. He made me promise to check in often while driving and to either text or call each time I stopped. I should have said more, but I couldn't. I was already more emotional than I'd anticipated. His emotions and opinions were very influential to most of the decisions I'd made in my life thus far, and this time I really didn't want to listen. This was an adventure that my life needed in the mist of tabloid media. This trip called to me like blood to a vampire, and my adrenaline pumped. Raring to go, it wasn't long before I was headed north on the 405 freeway toward Oregon.

I was lucky to be traveling in the opposite direction of the bumper-to-bumper traffic. Not dealing with that congested mess and the many collisions I saw was a highlight of the beginning of my trip. I smiled. I was more excited than I had let on when I was saying goodbye, since I knew Jasper wasn't happy about my trip. It didn't help that I waited until the last minute to tell him, either, but I didn't want to be talked out of my travel plans. This road trip was exactly what I needed, and the bright, sunny sky just confirmed that.

When the 405 became the I-5, I passed Six Flags Magic Mountain. I thought back on all the fun adventures Jasper and I had there: riding Colossus in both directions, Batman, Ninja, and Viper. Then when X2 opened, we'd freaked out. For me it had been the scariest ride I'd ever been on and Jasper thought it was the shit. We played games in the Looney Toon's village and acted like little kids even though we were in our teenage years. We'd made a lot of memories there.

Even though I'd just left, I called Jasper, needing to hear his voice and make sure we were okay despite the fact that I had waited until the last minute to tell him about the trip.

"Did you change your mind?" he asked without greeting me.

The reflection in his voice confirmed what I knew; he didn't want me to go. This excursion was going to be a shifting point in our friendship. I just hoped it was for the better.

"No," I said, barely pausing to allow for a comment to filter in. "I was just passing Magic Mountain and it made me think of you. Of all the fun we had as kids."

He was quiet for a moment. If it weren't for his breathing, I would have thought he'd hung up.

"Yeah. We did have some good times. Remember when you almost threw up after we rode X2 for the first time?"

"You offered to hold my hair back as long as I promised not to puke on you."

He chuckled lightly before silence overtook us again.

"You know this doesn't change anything between us. I still love you. I just needed to get away from those crazy bastards who follow me everywhere. I was getting claustrophobic."

He sighed, "Why didn't you say something sooner? Why did you wait until you had one foot out the door?"

"Because if there was one person in the world who could've talked me out of this, it would have been you. Deep inside, I felt like I had to do this. It was like some unseen force was pulling me in this direction."

"Please just promise me you won't go falling in love―with the place and never come back," he said sincerely.

"Jizzy, I'm only home when I'm with you and you know that. Besides, it's not like I'm gonna fall for some mountain man and learn how to hunt and sew. I'm too Californian for that," I replied, laughing at the thought.

"And those will be your famous last words. Don't be surprised when I say I told you so when I come and visit!"

At least he was laughing now.

"Really! You promise? You'll visit me?" I was even more excited now.

"Yes. I'll come and visit once the snow melts, since you don't plan on coming back for more than three months. But you better get lots of writing accomplished while you're gone. You promised me two more screenplays before the year is up, so get cracking."

"Thanks, Jazz. I will. I love you and I'll talk to you tonight."

"Love you too, Iz."

We hung up and I continued driving.

The rest of the drive I spent watching the scenery fly by. I drove through the San Emigdio Mountains into the miles and miles of flat farmlands of central California. I stopped in Kettleman City after being on the road for about three hours. I got gas and grabbed a double-double from In-n-Out before heading back to the highway.

Just after three in the afternoon, I stopped just outside of Woodland. I wanted to make good time going through both Stockton and Sacramento. There was a lot more traffic in those cities than I'd dealt with since leaving L.A., but I was lucky that it seemed to be moving at a decent speed, even though the sky had turned a tumultuous grey.

I texted Jazz and Dad my location and was shocked to see I had missed a text from Emmett while I was singing along with my iPod. It was just a short 'I'm sorry,' but it was nice to see. I wasn't ready to talk yet, so I replied back simply with, 'I know.'

After the car was gassed back up and I had enough snacks to last a while, I was off again and the rain had started. I spent some time wondering what Rose may have told him about our conversation. I didn't regret telling her about my trip, but I did wonder if she had said anything to Emmett. I couldn't really think about it for long since I had to focus on driving through what turned out to be a freak late winter storm.

After about two hours, I became extremely worried because the rain was coming down really hard and I had to slow down considerably. Rain pelted down on the roof and the wind blew so hard I could barely control my vehicle. Besides my reduced speed, I had to concentrate not only on my driving, but the others on the road as well. I couldn't see that far ahead of me, but I could see that many of the eighteen-wheelers were having a hard time maintaining control as well and I barely avoided a few near collisions with them as I passed. Their trailers bounced right and left as they fought to do their jobs of delivering goods to other businesses. It was the most scared I'd ever been while driving, and that said a lot since I was so used to the crazy Southern California drivers.

My heart raced as I prayed I would make it safely to my final destination of the day. Who would have thought my exciting trip could possibly be my last? The gossip rags would have a field day with the headlines if I died during this drive.

I could see them now: "The Silent One Dies Escaping Crazed Ex-Boyfriend," or, "Oscar Winner Succumbs to Final Swan Song." My morbid thoughts weren't helping the mental strain I had already been experiencing before I decided to go on this journey. I began to ask myself why I was going to hide out in the snow if I couldn't make it through this minor storm without almost having a heart attack.

It took another forty minutes from my many almost accidents to make it to Redding safely. I'd been on the road for a little over ten hours by then and fatigue had began to set in. The weather had taken a even deeper turn, and trying to get past Mount Shasta in the dark was a little too risky for my liking because of the snow and ice I was sure to encounter. The small amount of snow I was already dealing with was scary as I exited the freeway was daunting enough to this SoCal girl.

I didn't think I would ever be more grateful for shelter in my life or the fact that I had already planned to stay the night in this city. I was a basketcase. I could definitely use a drink once I was safely ensconced in my room. Even if the weather delayed my trip for an additional day, at least I would feel protected in my room.

I would have to find a place that sold snow chains and could show me how to install them in the morning, weather permitting. It's not like it was something I could handle waiting for Triple-A to show up and do for me. I figured it was better to be safe than sorry. I was thankful this was a planned overnight stop.

Once I was off the freeway and I saw located a Red Lion Inn; hoping for a vacancy, I pulled in. At that point, I was just tired and hungry. There was an Applebee's across the street, so I called in an order to-go before trying my luck out on a room.

Donning a baseball cap, I tightened my jacket around me and made my way to the lobby, hoping to not be recognized. Thankfully, I was able to obtain a room, but still checked in with my pseudonym ID as an extra precautionary measure. It wasn't that I thought more highly of myself, I just didn't want to chance the paps finding out where I was after all of the precautions I'd taken to avoid them in the first place.

I climbed back into my vehicle and drove across the street to wait for my food in the car side to-go parking spot. I called Jasper and updated him as to my whereabouts. He was happy to hear from me since he'd been following the weather and was worried something could happen since I wasn't used to driving in the snow and ice. Once he knew I was okay, I hung up and waited for my food, which only took five more minutes.

Thankfully, the room was pretty clean and it didn't reek of cigarettes. I dragged everything of importance into the room along with my food. I ate quickly, and then spoke with my dad. He was just as worried as Jasper had been about me taking this trip alone.

They both had always looked out for me, but I was a twenty-six year old woman. I was capable of more than they were giving me credit for. Trying to explain that was useless, though. The bottom line was that I knew they just loved and cared about my well-being.

Our conversation didn't last long and I quickly cleaned up my trash, changed into pajamas, and finished getting ready for bed. I collapsed under the covers as soon as I was done and was fast asleep. I didn't wake up until the alarm buzzed on my phone early the next morning.

I took a long hot shower and blow-dried my hair. I hadn't been outside yet, but I was pretty sure it would be chilly. Donning tights and a pair of black-waxed skinny jeans, I laced back up my new boots. I layered a beige Henley under a dark charcoal sweater. I put on my chenille scarf, hat, and black leather gloves. I took my stuff back to the car and I packed everything back in. I turned in the keycard and was ready to hit the road again.

Before leaving, I stopped for gas and information on where to buy the chains. I quickly was able to make my purchase and be trained on installation. I was extremely proud of my accomplishment since I didn't even know how to change a tire. Luckily the storm had passed over night, and the chains were only a precautionary measure.

I sat for a little while longer so I could call Jasper. In my eagerness to get to the resort, I'd forgotten to call until now. I instantly heard the relief in his voice when I told him that the weather had cleared up. Almost all the snow that fell last night had already melted. The highways were clear and travel along them had been open for over eight hours. The air was still a frosty thirty-nine degrees, but it I knew it would be just as cold once I reached my destination. After our talk, I called my dad and let him know I was leaving again. He told me to be careful, and I promised I would.

I was ready to go, and my thoughts went straight back to, 'Oregon, here I come!'

I made my way out of town and headed north on I-5, driving for about an hour. Even though I hadn't been on the road long, I stopped in Mount Shasta City and was able to view the wonder that was Mt. Shasta. The sides of the small town roads were covered in heaps of dirty snow that had been cleared for traffic. The trees were all barren, since spring had obviously not arrived yet. Out of town guests and locals alike could be seen with ski and snowboarding equipment tied down to the roofs of their cars, the fresh powder promising them plenty of late-season activities.

Small Mom-and-Pop shops lined the streets and a few were open for business and others avoided the still near freezing temperatures. While I was stopped I had breakfast at a little diner call Mrs. Cope's Cafe.

It was a quaint little place that served the locals more than tourists like me. I opted for banana nut pancakes, sausage, and a piping hot cup of coffee. While I waited, I sat and watched the cars drive by from my little booth. The amount of food that arrived was overwhelming. I definitely hadn't been expecting that much, but still I dug right in, moaning in delight as the favors danced on my palate.

With my tummy as full as it could be, I settled the bill and continued on my trip.

I was able to catch Route 97 almost immediately after I left Mt. Shasta and headed toward Klamath Falls, Oregon. It was my last planned shopping stop before the final ninety or so miles to my retreat at the Cullen Cabin Resort. The plowed snow on the sides of the road had turned a rust color from the loose sand and gravel they used to keep them ice-free and passable.

Klamath Falls was a small city with an old-fashioned vibe. I drove down a one-way street past the courthouse and other small judicial buildings and through the town's civic center. I turned onto another one direction street for a while before it combined into a traditional two-way street. I continued over a set of active train tracks, a whistle blowing and indicating a train was nearby.

The older, more industrial area gave way to newer small businesses and residential areas. It led into a large open shopping mall similar to an outlet mall. I passed a home improvement center, a popular chain motel, and a Rite-Aid. I turned left on to Washburn Way and crept closer to my final destination, Fred Meyer.

The store was massive and boasted similarities to a mega Wal-Mart, but slightly more upscale. I was only focused on the grocery section of the store, though. I selected fruits and vegetables, cuts of meat, and various dairy products that would last me for a while until I could explore the closest city to my cabin. With my cart laden with all the perishable items, I realized I would need an ice chest to protect my goods. My love of the store grew knowing I wouldn't have to go elsewhere to find one. A nice gentleman helped me carry my oversized purchase to the register where I remembered to buy ice as well.

The bagger helped me out to my SUV and placed the ice chest on the back seat. The service I received was better than what I'd come to expect back home. I was already beginning to think I'd love it here even more. From there, it took me about a half an hour to get everything put away before I was ready to go. With the rest of my food secure and my car gassed up, courtesy of the full-service gas attendant who informed me that pumping your own gas was prohibited in Oregon, I was off on my adventure again.

As soon as I was back on the highway, I was able to gaze intermittingly at the Klamath Lake. It seemed somewhat vast and eerily small at the same time. It began to shake my confidence at my vacation destination of choice. If this lake was creeping me out, what would happen once I saw Diamond Lake? I tried to shake it off, but was only successful once the lake had disappeared from view.

Freshly fallen snow blanketed the earth all around me and in between the giant trees as I crept closer and closer to my final destination. Even though the sun shone brightly and the only clouds in the sky looked like big, fluffy cotton balls, I drove carefully, since I'd never navigated snow and icy roads before. Black ice was still a worry and I was determined to enjoy my vacation without any broken bones. The tall pine trees were cloaked with the fresh snowfall that lined Highway 138 as I drove deeper into the wilderness and toward my serenity.

Mt. Thielsen loomed off to the right of the highway. It was an extinct volcano that had been reconstructed by Mother Nature over the last hundreds of thousands of years. My research of Diamond Lake and the surrounding area led me to learn that many people hike along what was known as the Pacific Crest Trail, which wove around the base of the mountain and through the thick groves of cedars.

Mt. Bailey was located directly across from Mt. Thielsen on the opposite side of the lake. Although it, too, was also a volcano, it was a very popular ski location. It was considered an inactive volcano, unlike its extinct sibling. It seemed I'd exchanged the threat of deadly earthquakes for a sleeping, lava-spewing mountain, and strangely, I felt more at peace with that knowledge.

If I hadn't been so excited about reaching the resort, I would've stopped and taken pictures of the untouched white wilderness that surrounded me.

Following the GPS that was thankfully still working, I turned onto Diamond Lake Loop; a huge sign indicated I was going in the right direction.

Tall Noble Firs were planted all along the property leading up to the main entrance of the resort. The massive log and stone building was four stories tall and I was in awe of it grandeur. The roof was completely covered in snow and long icicles hung from the eves. I couldn't tell the color of the roof, but my guess was green to blend in with the surrounding forest. It looked like a ski chalet right out of Aspen had been transplanted into the remote wilderness of Oregon. It was the most tranquil place I'd ever been.

I stopped and parked my SUV under the covered awning and got out. The smell of smoke hung in the air as I took a deep breath of the otherwise fresh air. That was something I could only do in Los Angeles after we had a long lasting shower that cleared out the smog. It was so refreshing. Since I couldn't do it often back home, I took another breath and was transported to a cold night settling in by the fire while I drank hot cocoa. Whether I had a good book in my hands or I just watched the flames flicker and dance as the fire crackled, I could see myself completely content. Hell, I already was.

I texted Dad and Jasper that I made it. Even as the freezing cold air chilled me to the bone immediately after I exited my car, I still walked slowly down the covered path to the entrance and took in the lovely ambience. The use of logs in their raw form was spectacular. As I reached the door, I looked up at a grand chandelier and allowed my eyes to travel down through the glass windows. I could see they had taken advantage of the sky-high vaulted ceiling in the entryway. Everything else was the complete opposite of modern architectural design. Through the windows, I could see the rustic vibe had continued inside.

My body vibrated with anticipation as I opened the door. It was then that I knew I'd made the right decision about coming here. The adventure had just begun, and I refused to have anything other than positive thoughts.

This might just become my home away from home.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and I'll see you all again on Friday!**

**P.S. for the reviewers: The next chapter contains our first meeting of Edward, you can have the usual beginning of the chapter teaser or Edward. Let me know which you'd like when you review. Otherwise it will just be the usual I send back to you.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Happy Friday, my lovelies. Thank you as always for your continued love and support. It truly means the world to me to see the reviews, favorites, and alerts.**

**Brie, as always, thank you for the awesome beta work even though I tend to flub it up a bit once you send the chapters back! Lol**

**There was something special about this chapter, but I seem to have forgotten what…Oh, yeah, Edward. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven – Cabin in the Woods**

"**There is no middle ground in Hollywood; you're a failure or you're a success. That mentality is wild.****" **

–**Javier Bardem**

If I had thought the outside of the chalet was something, it had nothing on the interior. As I walked through the double glass doors, I was beside myself with wonder. The tall entry ceilings were ensconced with log beams. Two commanding stone and mortar fireplaces broke the room up into three sections: the entry and dining nook, a reading lounge, and guest services.

All of the tables and chairs in the entry were constructed with unprocessed wood, and the craftsmanship was extraordinary. I couldn't wait to get a closer look and see the organic textures up close. Nothing was identical, but it all fit perfectly together. Custom-made lamps sat on each table and large Persian rugs rested atop the natural stone floors. It was a room I could spend hours exploring and still never get to take it all in.

The reading room had a few pieces of the same style of furnishings except for two sable-colored, overstuffed suede sofas and two warm sienna leather chairs with ottomans. I walked around, allowing my fingers to glide along, feeling all the different textures. Another fireplace burned brightly in the corner in front of the sofas. The room was warm and inviting.

Next, I made my way over to the guest services area. An extremely old French desk was used to check guests in. It was smaller than what one would have expected in such a grand building. A beautiful Native American woman stood behind the counter talking to another guest as I watched and waited. I could overhear her telling him about some of the activities that were available today for an additional fee, and I was intrigued. That would be something to check out once I was settled and sure I wasn't recognizable and I had my bearings.

The woman ―whose name I learned was Leah― checked me in, was extremely polite and welcomed me to the resort. I didn't get any sense she knew who I was, and for that I was grateful. I was informed that the kitchen appliances and dishes I requested had been stocked and I could call the front desk if I needed anything else. She told me about the outdoor activities that were available and she handed me brochures for the restaurant and onsite pubs. Some of the additional amenities available in the main lodge were a spa, indoor pool, and exercise room. It was like a five-star resort, and I was in heaven. I couldn't wait to experience it all. I waited while she called for one of the cabin escorts to arrive.

Seth ―who looked strikingly similar to Leah― was one of the cabin valets and was instructed to assist me with anything I required while settling in. He smiled brightly and shook my hand. He was an adorable young guy who was really friendly and had a cute smile, but more than likely was barely legal. He was a nature flirt and his personality was endearing. He guided me back out into the crisp, cool air. He had parked his all-terrain golf cart right in front of my SUV.

I followed behind Seth as he led me to my cabin. The road curved around the chalet and opened to a perfect view of the still frozen lake. Mt. Bailey stood proudly in the background as the sun reflected off the frozen surface of lake and the snow; it almost sparkled. It was so picturesque. We drove for about five minutes, passing some quaint log cabins before Seth pulled up to my cabin and pointed to where I could park.

I wasn't wholly prepared for the charming yet whimsical splendor of the two-story cabins that ran along the almost edge of the lake. The Nantucket-style exterior was covered in weather-riddled cedar shingles and had a covered porch ―a contrast to the more customary rentals we passed before― that faced out onto the large, snow covered lake. Icicles hung along the edges of the roof, adding to the winter wonderland feel, a season that was unimaginable when you lived in Los Angeles amongst the palm trees. A couple of Adirondack chairs gave visitors a place to sit and gaze out upon the abundant wildlife and endless wilderness. Even with the cabins somewhat close together, a sense of peace and tranquility could be felt well within reach in this magical place.

With zeal I hadn't felt since accepting my Oscar, I hopped out of my car and rushed toward the front door. I almost slipped twice in my excitement to see more. If it hadn't been for Seth's quick reflexes, a trip to the hospital would've been needed before I could actually see the inside. He unlocked the door and allowed me to step in first. My grin grew at the allure and fascination of the room and he barely contained his need to laugh at my giddiness.

Indoors was no exception to the unique and relaxing setting. The walls consisted of knotted honey pine paneling and a massive stone incased gas fireplace that was already warming the cozy living room. An oversized brown leather couch faced the fireplace. A single bluish-gray paisley covered chair sat against the staircase. A small round wooden coffee table sat in front of the couch and a long side table sat beside the chair. Above the fireplace sat a mantle covered in knickknacks and a flat-screen television was placed to the right on a redwood stand. The stairs behind the chair led upstairs to one of the two bedrooms and baths. That would be where Jasper would stay when he visited.

Seth just stood back quietly as I continued my perusal of the cabin, never letting myself miss taking anything in.

Opposite the living room was a small four-seat dining room table with an additional door that appeared to lead out to my car. Behind the breakfast area was an open apartment-style kitchen. Top of the line stainless steel appliances and granite countertops gave the kitchen an upscale feel. A coffee pot and toaster sat ready to use on the counter. Upon closer inspection, I noticed a cookbook on a stand on the breakfast bar. It was called "The Cullen Family Recipes," and just as I was about to open it for closer inspection, a throat cleared. It was Seth, and I'd already almost forgotten he was here.

He interrupted my moment to ask a question. "Ms. Masen, may I start bringing in your belongings?"

I was still using my pseudonym, and it was strange. I was more accustomed to seeing it in writing than actually being called by it. Hopefully with time, I would get used to it, especially if I couldn't start going by my real name. Besides, who really pays that much attention to who wins screenwriting awards?

"Oh! Yes, please. Let me help, I know there is quite a bit to carry."

"No. I'm happy to do it."

"Are you sure? There's like three months worth of things in there. I'm planning on staying for awhile." I rung my hands, worried about the task he was about to undertake.

"I'm sure. Please feel free to continue looking around. The first floor bedroom is just to the right of the small hallway."

I nodded and continued exploration of the kitchen instead, saving the bedroom for later. I watched as Seth began to bring in my things in. Knowing how much I brought, guilt overwhelmed me and I saved the rest of the exploring for after he left and started to help. I could tell Seth was stunned by the amount of items I had brought, but to his credit, he said nothing and continued to do his job. When we finished, I thanked him for his help, set him off back to the chalet with his pockets fifty dollars heavier, and began the task of unloading everything.

I started in the kitchen, filling the fridge with all the perishable things I'd bought in Klamath Falls. After, I began to unload the big plastic tub that contained the food from L.A. that I'd brought, knowing it wouldn't go bad. I located the pots and pans, as well as the dishes and utensils as well for later. I prepped the Brita water pitcher so that I could have coffee in the morning. Once I was happy with everything, I went into my bedroom.

The paneling continued in there. A single walnut nightstand sat next to a queen-size bed with a similar headboard. The bed was covered in a mauve and cream embroidered duvet with matching pillow shams. The closet was a decent size, and I quickly began putting my clothes away. I'd test the bed out later. It wasn't so much a compulsive need to put everything in its place, but a need to feel settled and at home more than anything else.

With all of my clothes hung, shoes lined up below, and the suitcases and bin stored in the closet under the stairs, I moved into the bathroom.

The bathroom was pretty standard with what you'd find in a hotel except for the overabundance of cabinetry. I was able to put my extra items inside them and was able to keep the black granite countertop free of any excess clutter. The white towels hung on a rack near the shower/tub combo. I had hoped for a larger soaking tub, but I could always visit the spa for that.

Back in the main part of the cabin, I assessed where to set up my laptop and workstation. I knew I wouldn't get much use out of the dining table, so it seemed to be the most logical location. I would eat my meals at the breakfast bar that faced the kitchen, since I was alone for now.

I donned my parka and stepped outside onto the covered porch and watched as the sun began to descend behind the mountains. Twilight was upon me, and I watched as pale-blue sky turn lovely shades of marigold, then darkening to full-bodied rusts, and rich vibrant reds glowed across the beginning night sky. Finally, the dark indigo began to invade the changing twilight afterglow and night set in as the stars began to appear and a new moon rose high up in the sky. Any warmth the sun had brought, it took with it and a cool breeze blew off the icy lake.

I quickly made my way back into the cabin and warmed my hands in front of the fire, my stomach rumbling.

I glanced at the clock that hung near the carport door and saw that it was just after five o'clock. I set about making a pot of soup for dinner; I chopped up carrots, celery, and onions before I sautéed the them in a little olive oil for a few minutes while I diced up a couple of boneless, skinless chicken breasts. I tossed them in with the veggies to brown up a bit. I salted and peppered the mixture before chopping up a few fresh herbs and adding them to the pot as well. The aroma of thyme and marjoram filled the air. I added six cups of water and allowed it to boil for half an hour before I poured in a package of egg noodles. It only took ten more minutes before I was able to sit down and dive into my homemade chicken noodle soup.

My Grandma Swan would be proud to see that the lessons she'd taught me as a child had gone to good use, since trying to pass the recipes down to my mother had been a useless endeavor. I couldn't wait to share them with my own children one day…if the right man came along. If he didn't, I guess I could always ask Jasper for his sperm. Unattached friends share kids all the time, right?

When I finished eating my soup, I cleaned up the kitchen and stored the leftovers in the refrigerator for tomorrow. I called my dad and told him about the final leg of my trip. He was glad I made it there safely and that he hoped I would find what I was looking for while I was here. We skirted around the topic of my mother. She had finally stopped giving him the cold shoulder and was not ranting about not being informed of her daughter's career, but he told me I should expect a call or a lengthy email. I wasn't going to hold my breath, but I knew sooner or later we would come to blows, figuratively speaking. I tried to apologize for how he'd ended up in the middle of it, but he told me not to. Dad and I talked for a little longer before he made me promise not to be a stranger and we hung up.

I texted Jazz to meet me on Skype in five minutes, and his response of O.K. was immediate.

I was so thankful that we had WiFi in the cabins. It only took me three minutes to get set up and for the call to connect.

"Hey, Jazz. Looks like you got some sun today. Did you hit up the beach?" I asked, noticing the redness on his nose.

"Hi, Izzy. Yep, we have a storm coming in, so there was a sweet swell dying to be ridden. Nothing like Hawaii, but they were cool." He leaned down and took a bite of something.

"What'cha eating?" I asked.

"Some lovely little bird stocked up the fridge and freezer with meals for me. I'm chowing down on some of your lasagna as we speak," he said, raising the plate to show me. "You didn't need to do that."

I shrugged. "It was the least I could do, since I was abandoning you for such a long time. Where's the salad to go with it?"

He groaned, making me laugh. "I'll eat it later."

"You liar! I even made you my special dressing, so no excuses. Besides, all the food I left you won't last forever. You'll still need to fend for yourself once in a while."

"So, are ya gonna show me around the place or what?" he asked.

"I'll post some pics on Facebook for you tomorrow. I'm too full right now to give you a tour. Besides, I haven't even seen your room yet."

"Okay. Do you miss me at all yet?"

"How can I miss you when I'm talking to you right now?" I settled on a half-truth. I was actually enjoying my quiet time far more than I had anticipated I would. It was obvious that wasn't what he wanted to hear, but I wasn't capable of lying to him.

"I miss you, Iz. So fucking much. God, why is this so hard?" he said as he pulled on his blond locks. "I know you said you needed this time, but I have to be honest with you. I hate it. This separation is breaking my heart more than you ever saying yes to a date with that baboon ever had. I know this isn't the way to tell you, but you really didn't give me a choice. I love you. I'm in love with you, and―"

"Jazz, please. Don't," I pleaded. Tears began streaming down my cheeks. "You think you love me, but deep down, you really don't. It's the idea of me that you're in love with because we've been in each other's lives for so long. I love you, I do. I'd be lost without you in my life, but this distance is a good thing."

"Iz, please, give us a chance!" he shouted. "And don't tell me how I feel."

"Then tell me this: if you truly love me, then why when we last had sex did you say, and I quote, 'I love that we can leave our emotions at the door when we do this?' If you love me, you would have never said something like that!" I screamed right back at him.

"I had to; you would have ended us right then and there."

"And you should realize that I did end our fuck buddy status after that comment. My―"

Jasper cut me off. "Only because you started dating that jackass."

"No, Jazz," I said shaking my head, "I ended it because my emotions were involved and yours weren't. I had to put that distance back between us again. I was a girl falling for her best friend, but I couldn't risk losing that friendship if you didn't feel the same.

"We talked about everything but the possibility of us. Now that time has come and gone." My tears were heavier now, as I knew I was hurting him in the worst possible way. "I love you, and I always will, but we were never meant to be more than that. Someday, a woman is going to come out of nowhere and knock you right off your surfboard and I'll still be there to say I told you so and help pick out her ring.

"I know it doesn't feel like it, but this is the right thing for us. I'm gonna let you go; we need some time to calm down. Our emotions are too raw, and if we're not careful, we could say something that we couldn't take back."

His head bobbed up and down, but he wouldn't look at me.

"I love you, Jasper. I know you don't believe me right now, but I do."

"I love you too." He disconnected the call without looking at me again.

I sat there in front of my still open laptop, crying. Everything I'd done to try and protect the relationship we had felt like it had been for nothing. We were completely at odds now. I couldn't imagine what he was going through now as he moved about the house that we shared. Pictures of our life surrounded him everywhere there.

Even when I finally closed out of Skype I was confronted with a picture of the two of us on the beach. I'd been sitting between his legs, my head tucked under his chin as he took the picture of us with my phone. Our smiles were huge, and you could tell we'd been laughing. Sure, you could see the love in our eyes, but that wasn't the issue. We would have been settling if we tried to be a couple. I needed to be consumed with love for the man I would marry. With Jasper, he only held a place of my heart; he didn't own it.

I brushed at the tears and slammed my laptop shut. This wasn't how my trip was supposed to start. I wish I had brought alcohol with me. I could sure use it.

A quick call to the front desk fixed that and I had two bottles of my favorite wine on the way. I didn't want to scare the person who was delivering them, so I went into the bathroom and washed my face. My eyes were still red and puffy when I finished, but there was nothing I could do about that. I changed into my completely unsexy flannel pajamas and put on the white terrycloth robe and padded out to the living room in my stripped toe-socks.

While I waited, I flipped through the channels, trying to find something to watch. I avoided all romantic comedies and action flicks that could possible start another avalanche of tears. I saw my face on E! and I quickly changed the channel before finally settling on the Food Network. Guy's Diners, Drive-ins, and Dives was going to have to do for now. It wasn't like I was really paying much attention, anyway. My eyes were starting to water up again because my mind kept drifting back to Jasper.

Finally, a knock at the door brought me out of my musings.

"Hi…"

"Edward."

"Hi, Edward. You can just set them on the bar." I opened the door wider for him to enter. He was quite tall, but I was in no mood to be sociable.

I grabbed a twenty out of my purse to hand to him when he spoke.

"If you don't mind me saying, a pretty little lady should never drink on her own. Besides, it won't solve anything."

I scoffed at him. "Well, no one asked you. Maybe you should just mind your own business and do your job."

"Okay, then. I just need you to sign here," he said, handing me a pen.

I signed and handed him the money, and then walked to the door and held it open for him to leave. I just wanted to be alone with my alcohol and my tears.

Before he exited, he said, "I bet everything will look better in the morning."

I snorted in a completely unladylike manner. "And I can say in all honesty, that's a bet you would lose. Goodnight, Edward."

"Goodnight, Marie."

With the door closed, I pulled the cork from the first bottle and drank straight from it. There was no need for a glass. I was looking to numb the memory of my crushed best friend's face. I polished off the first bottle quickly and took the second one into the bedroom with me. I took off the robe and climbed under the covers. I finished the next one quickly too, but at least it made me sleepy. I set the empty bottle on the nightstand and snuggled in as exhaustion and drunkenness overtook me.

* * *

**Eep! *peaks in and whispers* I love both Jasper and Edward and I promise happy endings for both so please don't hate me. Drama, I need the drama! lol. I hope a glimpse of Edward help ease a bit of the pain.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello all! It's Friday, can I Amen! I'm happy to report that I conquered my writer's block and was able to whip out two chapters this week and that makes me happy.**

**As always, a HUGE thank you to my fabulous beta, Brie, for her quick work. I flove her.**

**Also, I've added some pics to my profile if you want to check them out.**

**Happy Reading.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight – Hiding Out**

"**If we have to tell Hollywood good-bye, it may be with one of those tender, old-fashioned, seven-second kisses exchanged between two people of the opposite sex, with all their clothes on."**

**-Anita Loos**

My head was pounding and the sun was bright when I awoke the next morning. I'd forgotten to close the blinds before I climbed into bed with my bottle of wine. My mouth was the consistency of dry cotton, and my stomach rolled as I climbed out of bed in search of some aspirin.

I glanced in the mirror and saw what a disaster I was. My cheeks were still blotchy and creased from the sheets. My eyes were red and swollen. I could really use a trip to the spa, but I wasn't ready to take the chance at being recognized yet. I'd have to slice up my own cucumber and lounge on the couch for the day to allow my appearance to improve. It wasn't like I planned on doing much today anyway.

I couldn't call Jasper, especially after last night. I was now left to wonder if we were ever going to be friends again. I couldn't imagine my life without him in it in some capacity, but I didn't like the idea of it being a purely professional one, either. I felt so alone, and that wasn't a good feeling, but he had been my only true friend for so long that I didn't know what I was going to do.

I took the empty bottle with me when I went into the kitchen and tossed it in the recycling bag I'd started. I poured a glass of water, took the pills for my head, and started the coffee pot. Not bothering to change out of my pajamas, I grabbed the quilt off the back of the sofa and wrapped it around my body. The cool air hit my face the second I opened the cabin door, and I shivered as I tightened my hold on the quilt as I sat in one of the chairs. The cabins around me were either vacant or the guests were out and about, since I was surrounded by the serene quiet.

My heart was heavy, and not in a good way. I wished I were brave enough to just take a leap of faith when it came to the men in my life. In some ways, the only man I'd ever truly let in was Jasper. He never took advantage of me before, and he'd never tried to further his career because of me, even when it did jumpstart his own successful management company. He just was there for me, to support and guide me as I navigated my way through life.

He'd been in my life for thirteen years, and now I pondered if he would be a part of the next thirteen. How does one go from having only one true friend to nothing? While last night had been heartbreaking, today was just downright depressing. Was I experiencing the seven stages of grief? Maybe I could Google it? All the answers could be found on there, right? Maybe they even had a Match-dot-com for friends.

Oh fuck. Only one night away and I was getting desperate for companionship since Jasper wasn't a possibility anymore. It was going to be a very long vacation if I didn't get out of this funk.

_Screw it! _I thought._ I just escaped the drama of one man in Hollywood, and as much as I love Jasper, I'm not going to let another one destroy the excitement I felt when I started this trip. This was just another storm I'll weather and come away stronger from._

Yep, this had to be the seven stages of grief. Depression, anger, shock, guilt? Did one normally experience them all at once? I was missing two of the stages, but for the life of me I couldn't remember them. It was probably for the best that I didn't.

With a huff, I got up and went back into the warm cabin. The smell of coffee floated through the air and I smiled. Sure, my head was still achy, but I was going to embrace my inner Kelly Clarkson, because it's true that what doesn't kill you makes you stronger.

I opened up my iTunes on my laptop and clicked on my 'happy' playlist. I hummed along to the music as I made a fried egg sandwich. My head bobbed as I ate and I started to fully come back to life. I wasn't forgetting Jasper or how important he really was to me, I was just allowing myself the ability to be okay with who I was and what I wanted in life.

I hopped in the shower and cleaned myself up. I threw on a set of thermals and then topped them with grey sweats and my over-sized black cat sweatshirt. I was sure I looked like a hobo, but I was comfy. I put on my parka and hat and set out on a little walk by the lake. I had no intention of traveling far, though.

The frosty air nipped at my nose as I walked, my footprints were the only thing disturbing the virgin snow. It crunched under my feet as I walked past the other cabins close to mine. In the distance, I could hear what I was guessing were the golf carts the staff used to get around.

I paused and looked out over the lake. A frozen body of water was deceiving. While some areas could be firm enough to walk on, others could be weak and crack under the pressure, a risk of injury or a frozen death. But if you never tested it, you could miss the chance of walking on water. It was almost a metaphor for life: hold your head up because those who look down let the world pass them by without ever seeing it.

I was going to grab hold of the innocence I hadn't experience since I was little: I was going to play in the snow.

Like a child, I threw myself back into the undisturbed snow and began moving my arms and legs so I could make what I was sure was my very first snow angel. I couldn't remember the last time I felt this free or lighthearted. My laughter was the only sound I could hear, carefree and full of wonder. I stayed in that spot until the melting snow began to seep into my pants. I slowly pushed myself up, careful to not ruin my masterpiece. Regardless of the wet clothes, I was having fun and I wasn't finished yet. I began to spin in circles, letting the wind whip through my loose hair, and I didn't stop until I got dizzy and fell. I lay there, my eyes closed and I caught my breath.

"Ms. Masen! Are you okay?" Seth exclaimed as he ran toward me.

My cheeks turned red at the thought of someone―anyone, really―watching me act like a young child instead of the refined woman I was.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just having some fun. Where I'm from, we never get the opportunity to play in the snow. I bet I looked kinda silly, huh?"

"Nope." He couldn't even look me in the eyes as he tried to hide his smile.

I laughed, a tear-inducing cackle, which even Seth couldn't help but join in with.

When I finally calmed back down, I said, "You should never tell a lie. You'll always get caught because your face is so honest." I added a bit of my own truth for him. "I used to be like you: unjaded. I know I don't know you well, but promise me that wherever life takes you, hold on to that innocence. If people call you naïve because you love life, tell them they're just jealous because they've forgotten how."

I could tell he wanted to ask me why, but he didn't. He just nodded. Then, after a few minutes, he offered to help me up and drive me back to my cabin, where I could change out of my wet clothes.

I thanked him for keeping me company, even if it had only been a few minutes, and went inside.

I had originally planned to work today, but other than listening to music, I wasn't taking the chance of finding something negative in my emails. I'd had fun out in the snow. I even turned off my phone and just relaxed for the rest of the day. That was something I hadn't done in awhile. I avoided the T.V. as well―nothing good ever came out of reality television.

I made myself some hot chocolate and sat in front of the fire like I'd pictured myself doing when I arrived yesterday. I stayed there and watched the flames flicker until I was hungry. Leftover soup and a half of a turkey sandwich filled me up.

I watched the sunset again, but unlike the previous night, I didn't order more alcohol to be delivered by a know-it-all man. I didn't cry myself to sleep and I didn't forget to close the blinds, either. All in all, I'd say it was a successful first full day of vacation.

~SCaSL~

I spent the next two weeks in seclusion, waiting for my face to disappear from the last few rag-mags and online gossip sites while working on the new script. I had nailed down the voice of my female protagonist, but my male antagonist was being extremely difficult. I assumed it was because I didn't have anyone in my life off which I could base him.

I knew he wasn't as vicious or vindictive as Jacob had been, or as malevolent as Emmett had become. I needed to get out and meet new people, but I was still afraid, and it sucked. I really didn't want to lose the anonymity I'd found here, so until I was sure, I was at a standstill for options.

Even though I was in a remote area of Oregon, we still had WiFi, and I was sure at least one person could possibly recognize me. I wanted the solitude of the snowy mountains and frozen lake to continue to be my escape; for how long, I wasn't sure, but the three months I planned was a start, and luckily money wasn't an issue.

Once I was sure I wasn't front-page news anymore, I ventured out from the lovely cabin. I called and inquired about all the activities that were offered to me when I checked in. Esme, one of the propitiators, indicated that one of her sons, Edward, gave snowmobile tours up to three times a day when they were really busy and her husband, Carlisle was the head chef and did cooking demonstrations twice a week.

I knew how to cook, but learning new techniques was something I was always up for. She'd also stated that they were done on a one-on-one or couples basis. I decided it would be the perfect way to experience a bit of the resort without a bona fide risk of being ousted. Besides, as a guest, I knew they would keep my location discrete.

Carlisle had an opening for tonight, so I snapped it up.

If everything went the way I'd hoped with the cooking lesson, I decided I might venture out on a snowmobile next. I had never been on one before, and the thought made me nervous, but the walls of the cabin were slowly closing in on me and I needed some fresh air and human interaction.

My hope of nightly conversations with Jasper had been shot down after that first night. We hadn't spoken on the phone or even Skyped since then. It was the longest we'd gone without speaking since we were fourteen and I lost my voice when I'd gotten a really bad case of strep throat.

His emails were all work related and showed no emotional connection like they used to. It was what I'd been afraid of all along. Our friendship was in tatters and I wasn't sure how to fix it. I decided to give it more time, though, in hopes that he would eventually see things the way I did. If not, I might just forgive Emmett so he could go and knock some sense into him. Rose hadn't been very talkative either. Not that I blamed her. I was sure she felt like I had broken her brother.

Even when I talked to my father, he could tell something was going on between us, but he didn't push me for information. He just asked about what I was doing and if I was enjoying myself, to which I answered affirmatively that I was happier than I'd been in a while. When I told him how luxurious the chalet was, it almost seemed like he was contemplating getting away from my mother, who had upped her ice queen factor once again since she couldn't get a hold of me, but he was in the middle of production on one of his films.

I'd avoided her like the plague. Her bitchiness was contagious, and I was blissfully happy and refused to allow her to rain on my parade. You'd think after three weeks of not talking to her she'd get the picture, but that was Renée Swan for you―if she wasn't in the picture, then it didn't exist. Still, I wished she wouldn't take her condescending attitude out on Dad. One of these days, I really hoped he would say enough is enough and divorce her. Sadly, I would support that decision so I could spend more time with him, without her.

When I hung up, I went and got ready for the class. I pulled my hair in a low ponytail, which I then twisted into a messy knot and I lined my eyes and glossed my lips. I put on a pair of skintight leather pants and a red silk cap sleeve top. Since the nippy cold night air would be a factor, I also slid on my black, satin tuxedo jacket. I put on my boots and was ready to go.

I was more than likely over-dressed, but since I'd spent so much time in sweats and yoga pants as of late, I felt like dolling it up a bit. I drove back over to the chalet and parked. I walked carefully into the building and spoke with the concierge who guided me to where I needed to be.

The walls of the teaching kitchen were warm beige, and the countertops were a combination of stainless steel and black granite. The floor was covered in burnt umber tiles and white grout. There wasn't a speck of dirt anywhere.

When I was introduced to Chef Cullen, I was pleasantly surprised by how handsome he was for a man encroaching on sixty. He had a full head of hair with only minimal graying at the temples. His milk chocolate eyes had a few wrinkles around them, but not many. A strong jaw line just added to his appeal. He was a tall man, well over six feet, and even with my heels I had to look up at him. I was positive Esme took great pleasure in knowing her husband could still turn the eye of someone much younger.

We shook hands and he went straight into the menu we would be preparing together. I took off my coat and put on the apron that he provided before we washed our hands and got ready to cook.

Tonight I was being taught how to make a warm fig and arugula salad for an appetizer, seared scallops with a Dungeness crab and herb risotto for my main dish, and a caramelized chocolate soufflé for dessert. I was excited to try something new and learn the do's and don'ts in the art of soufflé making.

The salad was pretty simple. We cut the figs in half and placed them on a cookie sheet to go under the broiler for a couple of minutes. We made a simple balsamic dressing using olive oil, balsamic vinegar, salt, and pepper. After we tossed the arugula with the vinaigrette, we put it on the plate, added the warm figs, shaved some parmesan cheese on top, and it was ready to eat. The arugula was spicy, but the warm figs were slightly sweet and the salty cheese balanced all of the tastes on my pallet.

Carlisle, as he asked me to call him, was wonderful and patient. He took extra time in explaining the process for perfecting the texture you want with risotto. I had a bad habit of it being too al dente when I prepared it at home. His voice was so melodic, and I detected a slight accent, but I couldn't place it. Before turning to the scallops, we added a bit of crabmeat to the almost ready risotto and had chopped fresh herbs to add right before plating. Searing the scallops was easy because I'd made them before. We started by salt and peppering the scallops, then placed them in pan that had vegetable oil close to its burning point. We let them be so the natural sugars in them could caramelize the bottoms. Once we flipped them, we added a small pad of butter to the pan and drizzled it over the tops of the scallops.

Now that we were ready, the herbs were added and we spooned the risotto on to the plate before placing the three scallops on top and sprinkling freshly chopped parsley. The risotto was creamy and firm, the scallops melted in my mouth, and the crab was a perfect accent to the entire dish. I was getting full, but I was really excited about dessert.

I'd never attempted to make soufflé before and was eager to learn. It was easier than I'd expected, too. We creamed the egg yolks until they were a pale and fluffy yellow, and then we stirred in the melted chocolate and vanilla. We turned the egg whites in to stiff peaks before we folded them into the chocolate mixture. We poured the finished mix into butter and sugar-lined ramekins and then put them into the oven to bake.

Once they were out, we covered them with sugar and used a blowtorch to brûlée the top. I loved breaking through the crunchy topping and scooping out the luscious creamy middle. The contrasting textures in mouth collided with the bitter burnt sugar and sweet chocolate. It was pure and delightful sin on a plate.

Carlisle made me love cooking again. I enjoyed being in the kitchen with someone new and learning. It reminded me so much of my teen years after I was finally able to step away from acting. I couldn't wait to practice more of the recipes that I knew I had of Grandma Swan's.

We sat and talked about his four kids. They had two biological children, Edward and Alice, and two adopted kids, Leah and Seth, who they took in after his dear friend died of a heart attack. He sounded so proud of them and the fact that they chose to stay and work around the resort.

I was happy to let him know what wonderful service Leah and Seth had provided when I checked it. It also explained why I thought they looked similar as well―they were brother and sister. I loved hearing about successful blended families. It was nice to see that not all relationships had to turn out the way my family did.

I found myself so comfortable that I began to tell him my own story, despite the fact that I didn't really know this man. But, he listened intently as I broke down telling him how I felt my mother didn't want me, how my best friend stopped talking to me, and how I felt like I couldn't trust anyone to not want something from me because of who my family was.

He handed me a kitchen towel to wipe my tears away. He reminded me so much of my own father, but I knew just by the things he told me that he didn't miss any important events that took place in his children's lives.

No one, but Jasper heard me give the commencement speech at our high school graduation. They'd missed my college graduation as well. Sure, they were there each time I won an Oscar, but even now that they knew I was Marie, no one but my father said they were proud of me. Renée and Emily still hadn't said congratulations; although I was sure it was because I'd never told them in the first place. Emmett was obnoxious when he congratulated me. They were so focused on themselves when I did anything of significance that I never bothered to involve them after that.

Sure, I got presents: diamonds, cars, and shopping sprees. But all I ever truly wanted was for them to stand by me as I made something of my life. Jasper had been that person, but now that was all fucked up because he had to go and think he fell in love with me. At twenty-six, I felt like a lost little girl and the only person here to comfort me was a man I met barely two hours ago.

I couldn't believe that he appeared to care more about me than my own family did. With all the tears I just shed, I felt lighter and a little bit freer. It seemed as though the only diamond I ever needed in my life to find peace of mind was a lake.

* * *

**I love you all! Thanks for reading and have a great weekend. Leave me some love if you like and I'll send you some Snowmobileward love back. :o) **


	9. Chapter 9

**T.G.I.F my lovelies. No long note here, just a quick thank you to all you wonderful people and to my awesome beta, Brie.**

**Without further ado…Snowmobileward**

* * *

**Chapter Nine – The Lion in Winter**

"**It's just about keeping people who are close to me, near. It's important to have people around who love themselves, are true to themselves, who have their own hobbies and their world doesn't revolve around Hollywood.****"**

**-Vanessa Hudgens**

I wasn't an outdoorsy kind of girl. I wasn't inept; I'd hiked some of the southern Californian trails, but I knew nothing about dealing with snow. I avoided skiing and snowboarding after I broke my arm when I was seven on the bunny hill. So why was I now subjecting myself to another activity that could possibly result in a trip to the hospital?

Oh, right! This was the new and improved Isabella…Marie? Hell, I wasn't even sure who I really was anymore. I only knew that I was all alone and I hadn't had any fun the last couple days since the cooking class.

Against my better judgment, I reserved the two o'clock snowmobiling trip. I purchased the snow outfit that Esme recommended yesterday when I booked the excursion. I decided to push my luck further and had a late lunch in the restaurant today as well. No one had bothered me and I was flying high as a result. I'd put on my newly acquired snow bunny outfit―a pair of white snow pants that had a cute black embroidered design on the outside leg, a moisture resistant black long sleeved shirt, and my black snow boots. I was carrying my black faux fur lined snow coat since it was so warm waiting by the fire. I sat on one of the comfortable couches in the reading room and waited for Edward.

Although Carlisle had talked about his kids as warm, caring individuals, I still felt a bit reluctant to open up to them about who I really was. I guess I was starting to see that trust came with time, but tardiness wasn't a good indication on someone's character, so I hope he wasn't late.

I could see out the back windows where people were sledding down the hill. I couldn't hear their laughter, but I could see their smiles as they climbed back up to ride again. When I noticed it was just after two, I went into the main entry and looked for my host since punctuality seemed to be a problem.

While I was waiting, I witnessed people walking through the lobby on their way to places unknown to me. I wondered if they had just come back from somewhere or if they were off on a new adventure like I was. I loved making up stories in my head about what they may have been up. That was probably why I loved my career so much.

I watched a lone man slowly and steadily make his way toward the entrance. He used the toes of his boots to knock-off as much excess snow before entering. He undid the red scarf he was using to protect his face and neck, and revealed tired looking eyes and a day's worth of beard growth. I stared as he pulled the black beanie from his head and revealed the disarrayed, cinnamon colored locks he'd be hiding.

Oh my God…I'd seen him before. He'd come to my cabin and brought me the wine I'd ordered my first night here―the night that everything had happened with Jasper. He had tried to talk to me, and I'd brushed him off. I BRUSHED HIM OFF! What the hell was wrong with me? For the life of me, I couldn't remember his name, and it felt wrong.

He was an incredible specimen of a man: broad shoulders, strong jaw, hands that had been used for hard labor. The rest of him remained hidden behind his snow clothes. He had aura about him. I could tell he was a proud man, a driven man, but also a scarred man. Something had happened to him because his eyes were world-weary.

I sucked in a breath as he ran his already ungloved hand through his hair, trying to give it some sort of semblance of order. He then scratched at the day's growth of beard he was sporting. I continued to stare, mesmerized by this handsome and rugged man shoving his things into the pockets of his coat before taking it off and leaving him standing in the black snow pants that hugged his thighs tightly and a red thermal Henley.

As my eyes roamed back up to his face, I was shocked to see him watching me with what only one could call a 'come hither' smirk. He obviously hid who or what had hurt him behind his good looks, or maybe it was because I was now the one affected by him. I swiftly looked away and focused on my hands, which were shaking from the need to touch him and find out if he was real. I had never been dazzled by a man like this before, especially on just a second encounter.

I always thought first impressions were most important, but maybe I'd been wrong. God knows I was having a bad night when we first met, and I acted like a stuck-up, spoiled princess. I'd hate it if he judged me based off the night we met. I wondered if I should go and apologize for my behavior that night.

No, I was embarrassed enough to not want to approach him, but I did not want to miss him watching him walk farther into the lobby, so I kept track of his movements in my peripheral vision.

I got a great view of his ass as he approached the front desk. I wanted to get my hands on him and peel his clothes off layer by layer before licking, kissing, and sucking on every part of what I was positive was the most prefect male physique I'd ever had the hope of seeing nude. I couldn't help wishing he was there for me, but I knew I couldn't be that lucky.

The grandfather clock started to chime, signaling Edward was now a full thirty minutes late for our ride. That pulled my attention away from Mr. Mountaineer, as I was now calling him since I couldn't remember his name. I was pissed―beyond pissed; I was livid. If there had been an issue, I would have been more than happy to reschedule, but to leave me waiting for thirty fucking minutes was ridiculous. I stomped outside and leaned against the log and stone pillar that was supporting the gabbled roof.

Tardiness was something I hated, so Edward wasn't starting off on a positive note with me. My nerves were already on edge because of the gorgeous man I'd been watching at the reception desk. I closed my eyes and stewed out in the cold, internally debating whether I should just head back to my cabin and forget the whole idea of embracing my newfound self by exploring the winter wilderness.

"Excuse me, Miss, are you waiting for the snowmobile tour?" a deep and honeyed voice asked.

Before I opened my eyes, I let his voice resonant through my senses and it warmed me to the core and soothed my soul. I knew that voice. It was the voice of the man from my cabin.

I finally opened my eyes and was met with icy blue eyes. There stood my Mr. M, who was watching me just as closely with a hungry look in those expressive eyes, and it sent shivers down my spine.

Not wanting to waste a moment in his presence, yet still pissed about his lateness, I answered, "Yes, I'm Marie. And you are?"

"I'm Edward. And I'm quite hurt you've forgotten already. Are you ready to go?"

"I was ready to go more than thirty minutes ago, but you would have known that if you'd been on time," I spouted off.

"I do apologize. I'm normally a very punctual man, but there was a problem with the snowmobile I was going to bring. I tried to fix it, but time got away from me before I could. Luckily we have others. So am I forgiven for being late if I forgive you for forgetting my name?" he asked and raised his hand to shake on it.

I nodded and placed my hand in his. A warm tingle moved up arm and settled in my belly. My heart was beating erratically. Who was this man?

He led me over to the snowmobile and proceeded to ask me a few questions about my level of familiarity with snowmobiling, which I explained was nil. He abandoned his initial plan of solo rides and had Seth take the extra one back to storage. My inexperience made him decided that riding tandem was our smartest option. I wasn't so sure. There was something about this man that made me feel so exposed.

I tried to clear that thought from my head, but I was interrupted by the man himself. "Stop over-thinking everything and just feel."

Before he helped me with my helmet, Edward explained that the helmets were equipped with speakers and a mic so we could communicate with one another. Next, he showed me how to climb on and off. I was done listening, though; I just wanted to go. He shook his head at my enthusiasm, but gave up on his safety spiel, though I think it was only because he was driving.

With helmets in place and the huge smile on my face hidden behind the visor, we set off with me on the back of his snowmobile. My arms wrapped tightly around his waist as I squealed at the speed at which we were moving. Edward's laughter was barely audible over the machine's engine as he accelerated.

He stuck the tour to the rim of the lake, since he explained that the center had started to show signs of thawing. He slowed to a stop when he spotted a female antelope leading her calf through a thicket of trees, most likely in search of late winter food. It was a beautiful picture, new life springing forward through the winter's hibernation.

It was a truly thrilling ride, and I was happy to see that neither of us had been injured on the trip. Sadly, the same could not be said once I was off the machine. In my excitement of jumping up and down and asking when we could do that again, I slipped and fell. I hit my head on edge of one of the rock pillars, and as with any head wound, blood gushed out and the smell caused me to faint. The last thing I heard was Edward shouting my name as the blackness took over.

I woke up on the couch of the staff lounge ten minutes later with my head in Edward's lap.

I moaned from the pain.

"Oh, thank God you're alright. I was ready to have Mercy Flights airlift you to the nearest hospital. I was so scared to see you lying in all that blood."

"Oh, please stop taking about the blood. You're gonna make me sick. That's why I passed out, I could smell it."

"Oh," he said, his eyes taking on a faraway look.

I could tell he wasn't there with me anymore. He had drifted off into a memory of some sort, I was sure. The only thing was I didn't know was if I should disturb him or not.

I sat up much too quickly and had to wait for the dizziness to subside. Once it did, I placed my hand on his shoulder and called his name. He didn't respond, but I tried again. When it still didn't work, I stood in front of him, placed both my hands on his cheeks, I leaned down and lightly placed my lips to his and kissed him.

Edward didn't respond right away, but I wouldn't be deterred. I felt compelled to bring him back to the present with me. I rubbed my thumbs back and forth across his stubbly cheeks and continued to place peck after peck upon his lips, murmuring his name between each one without my lips ever leaving his. His response was very gradual. His eyes closed first, and then his lips began to move with mine. His hands held my wrists, and it was his turn to caress the backs of my hands with his thumbs, and finally he held my hands to his face as I started to pull away.

While I was shocked by my boldness to kiss him, it honestly felt like the right thing to do. The kiss finally slowed, but our breathing was ragged. It wasn't one of those tongue-fucking kisses, but one of those simple kisses that made everything right in the world. It was a kiss that evoked need and want and everything in between. It was a kiss that scared me.

I finally slid my hands from his face. "Are you okay?"

With his eyes still closed, he nodded. "I am now."

"Okay. I think I'd like to go back to my cabin now―"

His eyes shot open. "No!"

I ignored his outburst and continued, "and clean off the blood that I'm positive is crusting in my hair. Would you be kind enough to escort me back, please?"

Edward's shoulders sagged in relief. It was strange to have someone seem so dependent on me, when all my life, it seemed I'd been dependent on Jasper. It gave me so much to think about.

~SCaSL~

For the next week, Edward and I spent many nights together in my cabin getting to know one another; every night, in fact. I loved listening to the adventures he and his sister Alice got up to. I loved hearing about how once Leah and Seth joined the family, they became the four musketeers. It was such a stark difference from the reality I grew up in. I was envious of the bonds they all shared and the happy childhood they'd had. I was envious of the loving marriage between his parents, when all I knew was mutual disgust and false smiles.

I shared my own stories to a degree, omitting names and places as I went. I was still Marie, and in my eyes she had a wonderful life, while Isabella did not. The only time it was happy was when I was with my grandmother and Jasper.

Still, during all of our talks, we hadn't gone back and talked about what had happened in the lounge, nor had we kissed again. It was like we were both waiting for the other to make a move, and tonight was no different.

We had spent the last few daylight hours sliding down the hill of the chalet, laughing and acting like young children. By the time he led me back to my cabin, it was well past dinner time. I invited him in for a late supper, and he accepted.

We cooked together, moving and gliding around each other like we'd been doing it all our lives. I was so at ease with him, something I'd never felt with any other man besides Jasper. He'd been on my mind so much lately.

While we sat at the little table eating our spaghetti bolognese, Edward asked me a question I hadn't been expecting. "Who is he?"

"Huh?" What a brilliant response.

"Who is he? Who is the man who is always on your mind when you're with me? And mostly likely still on your mind when you're not with me, as well."

I needed liquid courage for this conversation. I finished my glass of wine, and then refilled it and downed it again in one sip.

I stood up and began pacing the room. "His name is Jasper…"

I went on to explain the relationship Jasper and I had. I told him everything, but still omitted what my real name was and who I really was. To his credit, he stayed quiet the whole time and let me talk. He nodded at the appropriate times and only shook his head when I shocked him. When I finished, I plopped back down into my chair and poured myself another glass of wine, finishing off the bottle.

"Wow," he said finally. "I don't know what I was expecting, but I do know that wasn't it. I think I was expecting you to tell me how you were a scorned lover―"

"Oh, we've slept together. It's been almost two years, and nothing ever happened when we were in relationships, but yeah, we haven't been together in a while."

"I didn't need to know that, but okay. I can see where he's coming from."

"What?!" I shouted.

"Other than being a little rough around the edges―but still clearly a California princess―you have a heart full of love. You give it freely, whether you realize it or not. It's kind of impossible not to fall for you. I feel for him, but it's refreshing to know you don't return his affections the same way. I'd hate to have to kill the man you call your best friend."

I sat stunned, stupid. What the fuck had just happened? Was I sitting in a parallel universe that made men confess their love to me? That was the only explanation…right?

I started laughing, so hard that I cried. The crying turned hysterical and I bolted out of the cabin and into the frozen darkness. My sock-covered feet didn't carry me far through the slowly melting snow. I collapsed on to my hands and knees, shaking from the cold and the sobs that wreaked havoc on my overexposed body.

While it felt like hours had passed since I ran, I knew in my mind it had only been minutes. I both heard and felt him approach. I had nothing left in me to fight him with, so I let him pick me up in his arms and hold me while I tried to calm back down. A few more minutes passed before Edward spoke.

"I don't know why that's such a hard thing for you to hear. Love is such a simple emotion. It pure and I'm being honest when I say it. I mean it with every fiber of my being."

"Have you said it to someone before?" I asked in rough voice.

"Once…a long time ago, but she couldn't love me back."

"Oh."

"I don't expect you to respond now. I know not everyone believes in love at first sight like I do, but maybe in time you'll grow to feel the same way I do."

"Maybe," I whispered.

"Come on," he said as he stood up and then scooped me up into his arms. "We need to get you back your cabin and out of these wet clothes."

It wasn't meant to be a sexual comment, but it made me laugh. Even with the heavy topic of conversation, I still had a dirty mind.

"Get your mind out of the gutter," he said, chiding me before he joined in.

It was a short walk back, and I rested my head on his shoulder the whole way.

He peeled the socks off my feet and then pulled my soaked yoga pants off as well. I felt exposed in nothing but my oversized t-shirt and black cotton boy-shorts.

He stood in front of me and kicked of his boot and peeled off his jeans as well, leaving him standing before me in black boxer-briefs and a body-hugging white thermal shirt.

I raised my eyebrow in question.

"We're going to lie down on the sofa, in front of the fire, and allow our body heat and the quilt to warm us back up. Don't make this harder than it has to be."

I snorted in an unladylike manner.

"Difficult! Don't be difficult," he corrected himself.

He pulled me down on top him and wrapped the quilt around us.

Tonight had turned out differently than I expected, but I realized that this man, in one week, had me laughing and smiling more than I had in my entire life. Even though I wasn't―smiling, that is―right now, he had given me something no one else ever had. His heart with no strings attached. I think deep down my dad may have been a close second, but his relationship with my mother prevented him from loving me completely unconditionally. Jasper said he loved me, but he never would have dated or slept with other women if he did truly and unconditionally love me. It was a life altering thought that just pushed me further in to my mind and made me question everything I had ever known about love.

I then realized that I may never find this all encompassing happiness and passion for life that he had exposed me to without him continuing to show me how. Who knew I could quite possibly be capable of opening myself up after all the anger and hurt I felt from Jacob and now Jasper? Who knew that all it would take was a ride on the back of a snowmobile, a couple of late night conversations, and sledding down a hill to begin to perhaps fall head over heels in love?

Apparently I didn't, but he did. I just had to believe he wouldn't lead me astray once he knew everything about me. I guess I had to be the one to take all their walls down first.

"There's something else you should know. My name's not Marie. It's Isabella...Isabella Swan."

* * *

**A cliffie is so unlike me because I hate them. If you can't wait until next Friday to find out what happens, just leave me a comment and you'll get a sneak at Chapter Ten!**

**Thanks again for reading and enjoy your weekend.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Happy Friday everybody, I don't know about you, but I'm ready for the weekend. **

**Thanks as always to my wonderful beta, Brie, and to each of you who continue to read, review, and those who continue to add this to your favorites! Love you all.**

**I did a slight title change since it's not really a redo, but an expansion of the one-shot with some changes. **

**Whelp, on with the chapter…Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Ten – Cool Runnings**

"**That's one thing about Hollywood' people don't always want what's real. People always want a little more. So for me it's a compromise. Here you go, that's hyper-reality."**

**-Paul Walker**

It was a strange feeling, when someone showed absolutely no recognition at your name. In Hollywood, I was royalty, but here, in most wonderful place of all, I was nobody except the girl Edward had fallen in love with.

The last thing I wanted him to think was that I was exactly like how I was portrayed by the media.

I didn't want to talk about where I came from yet, but I couldn't risk waiting and having everything blow up in my face by not being honest with him. I decided that I wanted to see if this could really be that whole, 'can't eat, can't sleep, reach for the moon kind of love' that Hollywood's romantic comedies make us fantasized about, I had to take a leap of faith and trust in Edward and the possibility of us. That meant laying it all on the line with him.

Unlike when I told him about Jasper, he had lots of questions about this.

His first one was pretty simple. "What brought you to our little neck of the woods?"

I told him the whole truth, including names this time, about my life. He knew who my father was, and my mother, too, but since he hadn't followed the gossip rags or syndicated entertainment news, I was a virtual stranger to him.

I gave him more details about my childhood. I told him about the movies I'd been force to star in and the details of how exactly Jasper came into my life. I shared with him the conflict that arose with my adopted siblings and how I hadn't even spoken to Emily in over a year. I told him about Emmett and the struggles we had to overcome if we hoped to ever have any chance of a 'normal' familial bond.

When I mentioned Rose, I smiled. She was a bright spot in my life, but since Jasper and I weren't talking right now, she'd cut me out of her life as well. I was sad that she didn't take the time to ask me about it before she abandoned me, but I guessed Jasper was the icing on the Emmett cake.

"If it weren't for the little bit of time I spent with your brother and father, you would be the only person I've really had a conversation with since I arrived. How sad is that?" I asked rhetorically. "That's the thing I hate most about Hollywood: the isolation. It's why my writing has been so essential to the person I am. I can fall into the world of make-believe and make people meet, talk, fight, fall in love, fuck, and die all in one fell swoop. It really quite insane, if you think about it; I basically make a living talking to myself."

"I don't think you're insane. A little crazy, sure, but that just makes you so much more adorable," he said before tickling my sides and causing me to freeze.

No one had tickled me since Jazz. I didn't want to cry about him anymore; he'd made the choice to cut me out when I didn't tell him I loved him back in the same way he thought he did.

He stopped the second he realized I frozen in my spot. "What's wrong?"

So I told him since I was riding the honesty train as it was.

"The way he cut you out was really shitty and left you with no closure. I think you need to call him or maybe write him a letter. That way you at least can move on from it if he doesn't respond."

"Maybe." It seemed to be my go-to answer for everything these days.

"Sure, you'll still have to work together, but after this year is up and if things haven't changed, you can look for new representation, right?" he asked, and I nodded.

It wouldn't be the ideal situation, but it couldn't be any worse than dealing with Renée.

He changed the topic and told me his sister, Alice, would most likely recognize me immediately since she was obsessed with beauty, fashion, and all things Hollywood. He said she would probably squeal when we met. I groaned internally at the thought.

Soon, the conversation quieted down. We cuddled together on the couch with the quilt tucked in around us. My head rested on his chest and the musical sound of his heartbeat eventually lulled me to sleep

~SCaSL~

I woke up alone in my bed the next morning and I was surprisingly disappointed not to find him in bed with me. I got up and puttered around in the bathroom before I went into the kitchen for coffee. There in front of the freshly brew pot was a note.

_Bella Marie,_

_You looked so beautiful as you slept that it would have been a grave injustice if I had awoken you before I left. I'll be busy with resort things most of the day, but I promise to make it up to you tonight if you'll let me. I took the liberty to program my number into your phone__―__I hope you don't mind._

_Please think about what we talked about last night and talk to Jasper. I really think it would help ease your mind._

_Until later._

_I love you,_

_E._

_P.S. - Look after my heart, I've left it with you._

I reread his note four times before I danced around the kitchen like a freshman girl who just got asked to the prom by the senior boy she had a crush on. I had never been this type of girl, the one to swoon over a man, but Edward did that to me. He made me think that maybe, just maybe, I was worthy of his love and that maybe, just maybe, I could love him in return.

I didn't have a case of the Mondays, I had a case of the maybes and I was thrilled about it.

I decided to take Edward's advice. I wasn't ready for my mood to be crushed, so I settled on sending him an email. Jasper had to check his email for work every day; hell, he checked it every _hour_, so there was no way he wouldn't see it.

He may not read it, but I'll know I sent it and that there wasn't any true malicious intent in the letter. I took a deep breath, opened my email, and wrote him.

**To: Jasper Whitlock**

**Subject: I Miss You**

_My dearest Jasper,_

_I miss you._

_I miss my friend and my confidant. _

_I miss talking to you and telling you about my day after you've told me about yours. I miss the camaraderie that we've share every single day for the past thirteen years. I miss having the only person who ever truly understood me just down the hall._

_You've been a huge part of my life, the most important years so far, and I don't want our friendship to end this way because I can't return the feelings you think you have. I'm an easy choice. We lived together, I cooked for you, and I know we essentially live in a common law marriage, but we dated other people._

_I'm sorry that I hurt you. I'm sorry that I couldn't return the feeling you believe you have for me. Never in my lifetime would I ever set out to hurt you. Believe me, a few years ago, I would have tried to make a go of us. I would have loved you and married you if you'd asked, but it would have been us just settling. That's something I could never allow you to do._

_You deserve to have a woman worship you and love you with her whole heart. To see you as her missing puzzle piece. To believe in you and support you through all of life's trials and tribulations. _

_I've only ever been a few of those and you know it. _

_I know this will be hard to hear, but I've met someone. It's not a rebound. It's really new and we're taking it really slow, but he encouraged me to reach out to you and let you know how I am feeling. To tell you how much you have meant to me. I wouldn't say I'm in love with him yet, since we only just met a couple of weeks ago, but he knows who I am now, and I do mean the real me__―__the me you know. He makes me feel things that I didn't know I was capable of ever feeling, and most importantly, now that I know what it feels like, I want that for you, too. It's like the beginning of a love that could consume me. _

_I haven't told you this to hurt you, please believe me, but I just can't walk away from our friendship without a fight. These past six weeks have been so torturous without you to share these defining moments with. I can't let the past thirteen years go without even trying to tell you how much you've meant to me._

_I never would have had the courage to submit that first screenplay without you. I know each award and recognition I've received would never have happened without you because I was too scared to take that first step without you pushing me to take a leap of faith. Every break-up I went through, you were there for me, supporting me, and convincing me I was lovable just the way I was._

_You are too, you know. You are so lovable. You're passionate about things in a way I was never going to be capable of. You're a people person and they're drawn to your charisma and positive outlook on life. _

_God knows I was. I still am._

_I don't want you to walk out of life, but I can't make you stay if you don't want to. The ball is in your court. Do as you must._

_Always,_

_Iz_

I re-read the letter one more time before hitting send. It was the hardest letter I'd ever had to write. I hoped and prayed it wasn't the end for us, but only Jasper could make that decision.

I was extremely grateful for Edward encouraging me to reach out to Jazz. He'd been able to see it in my face how much I missed him when we talked about the past. Jasper was so ingrained in mine that it was impossible to not talk about him. The thing that I liked most about Edward was his ability to almost read my mind. He knew what I was thinking before I even spoke and told me what he thought, whether I wanted to hear it or not.

The only thing I could do now was wait and hope to hear from Jasper.

~SCaSL~

March flew by and April was well underway with all the time I'd spent with Edward snowmobiling. I loved sitting behind him as he raced around the lake and through the surrounding forest. I loved having my arms wrapped around him while he drove.

On a few occasions we switched places so he could teach me how to drive. I tried really hard to focus on the instructions he was giving, but I couldn't. Even through our thick winter clothes, when his fingers squeezed at my waist or when they glided over my hands trying to teach me how to control the throttle, I'd zone out, unable to focus on anything other than his touch. There was a constant want and need that burned in me when he was around that made my concentration disappear.

Finally, though, we gave up and had Seth take over the lessons while Edward sat on the sidelines and watched. It only took three tries before I was comfortable handling the machine on my own, at least on a flat surface. My normal inability to easily find my center of gravity made it impossible me to master any of the extreme sports aspects of their capabilities. I was okay with that though because riding tandem with Edward was better than learning how to drive myself.

One day, after we came back from a late afternoon ride, we sat alone in the reading room of the chalet, sipping on hot caramel apple cider. We had spent so much time talking about my life that I wanted to learn more about him.

That was how I came to learn about his life in the military and it really explained why he could be so out of the loop when it came to celebrity news.

"I actually haven't been back here for very long; only about a year and a half. Before that I was Navy SEAL Commander. I was honorably discharged after fourteen years of service when I was injured on the job," he said proudly.

"So if you hadn't been injured you'd still be serving?" I asked, in awe of the man before me.

"Yes. The Navy was my life. As a young boy, I used to visit my grandfather, who had us call him Admiral, during summers as a child. He'd always tell me stories about his thirty-plus years of service. I'd sit and listen to his lavish stories about heroism and honor, and it made me want to be just like him.

"When I was thirteen, I asked to enroll in military school. My parents were both proud and outraged by my choice. We fought about it the entire summer before I finally call up the Admiral and told him of my desire. He came here with the commander of the school close to him in Chicago, and together they were able to convince my parents to allow me the opportunity to fulfill my dreams."

"Wow. I'm impressed with the desire you had so early in life. Why did your parents not want to support you hopes, then?" I was completely enamored with him.

"My father hated all the moving he did throughout his life because of his father's career. He hated the military life, and once he was old enough to leave, he did. In college, he met my mother and as they say, the rest is history. When they had kids, they always encouraged us to be individuals because he wasn't given the option. He hated the military academies he attended. He didn't support the idea of war being the only answer.

"My mother was worried about the possibilities of losing her 'baby boy'." He rolled his eyes when he said that, and I smiled. "She knew I had been charmed by the stories I heard, but she knew that if I followed this path, I may never come home. That scared her, and I understood that, but I wanted to stand and help defend our country."

"It's noble what you did, and selfless, too, but I would have been just as worried as your mother was. Do you miss it?"

"Yes and no," he said before he elaborated more. "Yes, because I was depressed when I first got out and also because it wasn't my choice to leave in the first place. It took most of the first year back for me to get re-acclimated to being here since the Navy was all I knew. I'd spent so much time traveling and seeing other parts of the world that being in one place permanently was an adjustment. But not anymore because I missed my family. I only saw them when I was on leave, and that wasn't very often. My assignments kept me from some really important milestones with in my family. Now I get to be a part of the family dynamic in a way that allows me to still explore and be out and about. Besides, if I was still overseas, I would have missed the opportunity to meet you, and that would have been a travesty."

He had an incredible ability to make me speechless. I even swooned a little.

He didn't go into detail about what he did as a seal, but I could sense that it was because what he was top secret and not because he didn't want to tell me.

_I could picture him in fatigues―sweaty, full beard, covered in dirt. Or maybe clean shaven in his full dress, white uniform, and medals, if he had them. I bet he looked yummy in them._

"I know what you're thinking about," he said, startling me from my daydream.

I blushed, totally busted on my train of thought. "Oh yeah? And just what was I thinking about?"

"You were just picturing me in my uniform."

Oh hell yes I was. "I bet you looked magnificent in your uniform."

He smirked at me. "Maybe I'll let you see me in it one day."

_And maybe one day, I'll strip you right out of it._

Although I wasn't anywhere near ready, it didn't mean that I hadn't thought about sex with him.

I really couldn't wait to see him in that uniform.

~SCaSL~

In the time I had spent with Edward, I had been hit with inspiration for a new screenplay. It was unlike anything I'd ever done before but the new plot developed quickly and I had just finished the final draft earlier in the week.

The original script I was been working on when I first arrived had long been put on hold, and the romantic comedy I'd just completed crept up in its place. I called it _The Swine Princess_. It was a total deviation from my traditional dramas and period pieces, but it fit the mood I was in now: happy.

It was about a socialite stuck in Kansas during a blizzard, gets rescued by a pig farmer, and ends up falling in love with her rescuer. It was like _Clueless _meets_ Son in Law. _ I laughed my ass off the whole time I read back through it. It wasn't Oscar worthy, but Hilary Duff would be perfect for the lead character and ABC Family would eat it up.

I had been at the resort for almost seven weeks now and it had been over two weeks since I sent Jasper the email with no reply back―not even a work email. I was ready to kiss our entire friendship good-bye because he had basically written me off. But for now, I sent off another email, and this one was strictly work related. There were no sweet, kind words being share between childhood friends, only the encrypted attachment that housed my screenplay.

Otherwise, life in Hollywood continued to slowly drift away, like leaves on a tree in the autumn and the ice on the lake melting as spring began. My dependency on Jasper was nonexistent except for business, and even that was minimal. I began to trust more in myself and the relationship that Edward and I were building began to grow stronger. When we weren't working, we were together.

With the nearest big city, Bend, being over one hundred miles away, Edward and I spent most of our time getting to know each other within the resort. Earlier today we went snowshoeing on the Pacific Coast Trail. It was an experience, for sure.

Edward laughed as I huffed and puffed way down the path next to him. I wasn't used to the wider stance of walking and looked like a penguin as I took each of the short steps. It had been a warmer day and peaked at forty-seven degrees while we were on our walk.

He was a patient instructor though, and stuck to more level land when possible. It took time before I was used to the cleat-like sound they made when we moved. I had a couple near falls, but Edward was always close by to rescue me.

We didn't get into too deep of a conversation while we hiked, but I was okay with that. By the time we were back to my cabin, I was out of breath and sweating more than I ever did in a Zumba class. Edward told me to take a hot shower and then to stretch my muscles out. I had used muscles today I didn't even know I had.

I even took some Ibuprofen to help with the pain I knew I'd be in before I showered. Then I laid down for a nap. I wanted to be well rested for his plans tonight.

All I had known was that we were having a private dinner in the teaching kitchen where I'd met Carlisle. I didn't know exactly what Edward had planned, but I was sure it'd be fun.

I awoke feeling refreshed and only a little sore. I put on a heather gray sweater dress and black leggings, leaving my hair in its natural waves.

When I was almost finished getting ready, my phone rang. I didn't stop to see who it was, I just assumed it was Edward; after all, he was the only one who had been calling me for the past four weeks.

"Hello, Edward," I said as I finished applying my mascara in the mirror.

"_Uh, it's Jasper."_

* * *

**Another Cliffhanger…I'm such a tease. I promise they all don't end this way…I think. I'd love to hear from you and tease you back. ;o)**


	11. Chapter 11

***Whispers because I have laryngitis as a result of a sinus infection and bronchitis combo* **

**Happy Friday to you beautiful people.**

**We are officially at the half way point for this story. I cannot believe how fast it has gone already. I hope you all have enjoyed meeting Edward as much as I have enjoyed sharing him with you.**

**Beta'd by the magnificent Brie; any mistakes I make after her work, are mine alone.**

**Without further ado…**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven – Touching Home**

"**Having a partner who has nothing to do with Hollywood helps keep things in perspective."**

**-Guy Pearce**

I froze and dropped my phone into the sink.

"Shit!" I exclaimed as I picked it back up. Thankfully, it was dry and hadn't been damaged."Sorry. Hi."

I was at a loss for words. What do you say to the one person you thought had walked out of your life forever?

"Is that all you're going tosay? Hi?"

"What do you want me to say? I miss you? I'm sorry? I said all of that over two weeks ago when I wrote you that email and you never responded to it." I sat on the bed, waiting for him to speak. When he didn't, I continued. "Is there something I can do for you? Is it about the script?"

"No, it's not about work. I just miss you."

It was a start. "I miss you too."

"Are you sure you do? Are you sure you haven't already left your life here behind? You left me behind."

It wasn't even five o'clock in the evening, but I wondered if he was drunk.

"I didn't abandon you or my life. I sent you a script that I wrote and finished in less than four weeks. No, it's not Writer's Guild or Academy worthy, but it's cute and quirky―perfect for Disney if you pitch it right.

"I've been discovering things about myself while I've been here, things I'd never realized before. I'm happier here than I ever was back in L.A. I've learned to not let people walk all over me. I've begun making friends who don't look at me like their next paycheck. They like me for who I am.

"You know, I said I was sorry already, but if you need to hear it again, fine. I'm sorry that me loving you as a friend isn't enough for you, but we both know you really aren't in love with me. I'm sorry that I want us both to have the kind of love where the rest of life's drama just falls away and all the everyday bullshit that we have to deal with doesn't matter. That with one look, the world and everything else ceases to exist. We deserve that kind of unflinching love."

"Do you love him? This Edward fellow?" he asked.

"I'm falling for him, yes. He's really special, but it's only been six weeks and I honestly think love scares the shit out of me. It always has, but this is the closest I've ever felt to being in love."

"Does he love you?"

"He tells me he does." That answer made me smile.

It's a wonderful feeling to have someone tell you they fell in love with you at first sight. I always believed that only happened in movies. It was strange to have what was honest and real happening between us. We still had a lot to learn about each other, but I might eventually even learn that happily ever after isn't just for Hollywood.

"You were right," he mumbled.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" I asked, not really catching what he said.

"You were right."

Wow. I wasn't expecting that. I may have hoped for it, but I never expected it.

"About what?" I was genuinely curious.

"I love the idea of you. It would be so easy with you, but at the same time I still don't see why that means we wouldn't work."

At least we were getting somewhere.

"Because easy isn't something to be proud of. I want to be pushed to go out and experience life and not coddled into a protective corner. To not let a day pass me by because I'm scared the paparazzi are going to follow me wherever I go. Do you know that I've been out snowmobiling and snowshoeing and never once had to look over my shoulder worried that a picture I didn't want taken wasn't?

"Edward has shown me that there is more to life than following in my parents' footsteps. I love writing, you know I do, but there is still so much I want to see and do in the world, and I want him by my side as I do it. I have almost everything I've ever wanted here."

"So you will be staying then?" he asked resignedly.

"I don't know yet. I know I want to stay until at least mid-July. Edward and I will have to talk about it when the time comes, but right now I'm just living in the moment."

"Okay."

The line was quiet again. I had to ask the question I needed to know the answer to. "Are we ever going to be friends again?"

"In time I think we will be. I want you to be happy, Iz. I wanted you to be happy with me, but you've pretty much said that's never going to be a possibility. Maybe when I come and visit we'll be able to talk about it in person," Jasper said with a deep and heavy sigh.

"So you still want to come up here?" I asked, completely shocked that was still a possibility.

"I need to check out this Edward guy and see if he's really worthy of an amazing woman such as you."

I rolled my teary eyes. That was the best friend I knew and loved. He was still in there and that was all that mattered. Time really was all we were going to need.

"You'll like him. He's lived a hard life, but came out of it so much better. As a matter of fact―" I turned to look at the clock; I was running late "―I need to be going. Edward is cooking me dinner tonight and I'm late. Thank you for calling, finally. I really want us to find a way back to the friendship we've always had." I felt like we were on the right path again.

"I could never say no to you," he said.

"I love you, Jizzy."

"I love you too, Izzy. Bye."

The phone disconnected and I did a little happy dance. I had to get to Edward so I could thank him for making me reach out to Jasper. After a quick glance in the mirror, Iwas out the door.

I quickly drove over to the chalet. Once I was parked I rushed insideand made my way to the training kitchen. I ignored all the voices trying to get my attention and ran down the corridor and into the kitchen, my heels clicking on the floor as I went.

I didn't even think, I just rushed right up to him and kissed him. I'd obviously caught him off guard since it took a moment before he responded, but when he did, it was magical. I moaned as he deepened the kiss, his tongue sought out mine. All thoughts left me and I lost myself into the kiss. His tongue danced with mine and my fingers tugged on his hair as I silently begged for more.

I felt the kiss all the way down to the bottoms of my feet. He tasted like cherries and chocolate and I couldn't get enough. I nibbled on his lower lip before sucking on it. He was the most sinful dessert before a filling dinner and I knew I would never feel like this again.

When the kiss ended and before I'd even come back down from heaven, Edward spoke. "Not that I minded, but what brought that on?"

"I wanted to thank you. I had planned on using words, but the second I saw you, I couldn't help but feel the need to kiss you," I said as I stared into his lovely eyes.

"Thank me for what?"

"I wanted to thank you for being the most loving and caring man in the world and supporting me through all the drama. I took your advice and wrote Jasper, and while it took him two weeks, he finally responded. There's still a lot of healing that needs to take place, but I finally feel like my best friend might be returning."

"Although I hate the idea of sharing your affections, I can see how much your friendship with him means to you. I'm happy I was able to help you reach out to him." He had a gleam in his eye that made me almost question his sincerity, but I let it go. I was too happy to rock the boat now.

"While I may love him, you're the only man I'm falling in love with."

"You promise?"

Edward's vulnerability was heart wrenching. "I promise."

He embraced me tightly and planted a searing kiss upon my lips. It was filled with more passion than the previous one we had just shared. I was rapidly becoming addicted to him and my heart raced with each movement of his sweet lips on mine.

I didn't think falling would be an issue for long. Some may say falling was half the battle; for me it was the whole war. My experience with successful relationships was practically nonexistent. Rose and Emmett weren't married after seven years together, my parent's marriage was a Hollywood sham, and I still hadn't had one positive relationship of my own to reflect on. Edward's faith and support were all I had to guide me in the right direction. When the time came, though, raising the white flag would be easy.

Right now I just wanted to eat and enjoy Edward's company.

~SCaSL~

Our physical relationship was slow moving, even after the spectacular kisses we had shared, and I was okay with it. I enjoyed the build-up and high school-like relationship we were developing. Or maybe it was college: How to Have an Adult Relationship 101.

We literally spent every free moment together. I'd never done that with anyone before. Hell, I'd never wanted to be around anyone for that long before. It was thrilling. I couldn't get enough of his time, so when the opportunity arose for adventures during business hours, I took them.

On one such occasion, Edward introduced me to a new fun winter activity: inner-tubing.

At first I was afraid I'd end up breaking something with the way the tube zoomed over the small hills, but once I realized the snow was rather soft where we were rode, I had a blast. I bounced up and down behind the snowmobile as he drove faster and faster, laughing the whole time. The wind chapped my skin, but the child-like fun he was always finding for me made me fall even more for the man.

After that, we went inside the chalet and had hot chocolate by the fire. We were all smiles, laughter, and sly glances. I was enjoying the slow building discovery of who he was while he learned about me in return.

He took time to listen to each of my posh childhood stories and gave me experiences that made up for all the things I'd missed doing as a kid. He even talked about taking me up to Bend for ice skating. I wasn't too keen on the idea of strapping my feet onto two blades, but he told me to suck it up. I scoffed at the comment and he reminded me if I could walk in high heels, I could do this too. I wasn't so sure, but luckily we still hadn't made a trip up there yet.

When we weren't working, we spent time in my cabin. I cooked us dinner and other times we worked together. We'd watch movies or just sit and talk. I learned more about his family and his hopes for the future.

"So tell me, do you all have rooms in the chalet or do you have a family cabin here?" I asked.

"Well, my parents have a huge cabin that we all grew up in. Alice, Leah, and Seth all still live there. I just finished building my own cabin. I knew I wanted my own space once I got back, nightmares and such, but then I thought about the type of home I'd want to raise a family in and ended up building a dream house," he stated.

"I took a lot of details that I loved about the chalet here and incorporated them into the house. I was evenable to employ the same company that handled the chalet's most recent remodel. I think it came out beautifully. The landscaping isn't finished, but that has to wait until late spring when the weather is more cooperative. Do you think you'd like to see it?"

"Like to? I'd love to! Can we go now?" I was excited by the thought of entering Edward's domain.

We left my SUV at the chalet and took the snowmobile to his home. It was a longer ride than I had anticipated. We started on a path beside the lake before we veered deeper into the woods. Finally the trees started to thin out and we were there.

Edward's house was incredible. It was a magnificent combination of my cabin and the chalet. Redwood shingles covered the house, with raw log and stone columns framing the front porch. From the front and the graded land it looked like a one-story home, but it was deceiving. The second-story was built below and housed the additional bedrooms and led out to a hot tub on the covered veranda. I loved everything about the outside, even if it was a complete contrast to my California bungalow style home.

The rustic vibe continued inside with exposed beams and wood-paneled walls. A stone fireplace and wooden floors rounded out the wide open great room. It was sparsely furnished and awaited a woman's touch. It was a bare palette, waiting fora bit of color to break up the browns in the woodwork.

The bathrooms were finished with natural stone tiles and natural lighting from the many windows. The master bath had a large two-person soaking tub that lent too many ideas for cold nights with Edward. The stand-alone shower had three separate shower heads and a bench seat to relax weary muscles after a long day. It looked just as inviting as the bathtub.

Edward's room had walnut stained wainscoting on the lower half of the room and on the ceiling. The rest of the walls were a warm cream. The furniture was also carved from natural logs and the king-size bed was covered in a fluffy duvet and pillows. I wanted to throw myself onto the bed and snuggle into the obvious softness.

"It's beautiful," I said when we finally finished the tour.

Edward smile and his shoulders relaxed at my words. A man's home may behis castle, but it doesn't mean they don't want anyone else to appreciate the aesthetics that they chose to make it comfortable. I laughed as his pleased response. How could I not like something that Edward put so much time and thought into?

"I'm glad you like it." He really was too cute for words sometimes.

"I love it. Have you lived here long?" I asked.

"No, only a few months. I wanted to let it air-out a bit before I settled in. All the fumes from the stains were overpowering at first."

"I can imagine," I replied as I looked around at the stained woodwork that was everywhere.

The thing that shocked me the most was the fact that he didn't have a television. This was the twenty-first century; I didn't know anyone who didn't own a TV. When I questioned it, he simply said he'd rather live in the world than watch it pass him by. He could always go to his parents if there was something he wanted to see. I could fault that logic, but I was still surprised. It did explain why he was pretty much clueless when it came to who I was.

We left shortly after that to go back to my cabin, where I made us a pot of soup. I didn't have much left into way of groceries so I would need to make a trip back to Klamath Falls or up to Bend soon, but that thought quickly dissipated as Edward moaned around the spoon in his mouth. I sat, mesmerized, as his eyes rolled back in his head and his Adam's apple bobbed when he smiled. How could any woman have a rational thought around this man?

As if that wasn't enough, he sat across from me in nothing but his jeans and a white tank-top. The muscles in his arms bulged as he flexed for another bite. This man would be the death of me. Hopefully some self-loving tonight would help elevate the built up pressure between my thighs. It couldn't hurt, right?

~SCaSL~

We spent time a lot of time the next week in his beautiful home, making out like teenagers and acting like prepubescent virgins. I had already begun to think my hymen had grown back since I hadn't had sex in almost two years. I didn't even own a vibrator. My fingers did all the work, and they weren't very big. I knew when he touched me for the first time I would respond like a downed live wire. I'd quiver and come fast, extremely sensitive to any lingering movement or pressure applied by his working-man hands.

When I was in Hollywood, I had already begun to think casual sex was only good for scratching that itch. It was why I hadn't had sex in so long, Jasper being the last time I'd done anything. I wanted the emotions and feelings that came with making love to a person who meant something to you. When I made the choice to wait, even through my relationship with Jacob, I knew there was a deeper reason. I just didn't know that reason or the feelings I wanted would turn out to be all within Edward.

Though I knew I was already falling in love with him, I still had things I needed to learn about him. He made me feel like the most important and special woman in the world, just like he had became the most important man in mine. He knew about my past relationships, but I still didn't know about his. I was still wondering about the one time he thought he'd been in love before.

We talked about the post-traumatic stress disorder that he was still suffering from and the scars he carried from the explosion that almost took his life. The PTSD was what had affected him after I had passed out when I fell after our first snowmobile ride and kissed him back into the present. We spoke about things that triggered memories for him and how he felt when he walked away from his career after he had been hurt. I felt like he was slowly letting me see all the pieces of the man he'd become, but still I needed more before I could take the final step of giving myself to him completely. I think he knew that too. He didn't pressure me and it made me fall even more.

When I finally mentioned taking the trip back to Klamath Falls, he offered to tag along. We loaded up my SUV with the ice chest and the storage bin so that the groceries wouldn't roll around. I felt like a nerd as I confessed my love for the store we were heading to. He threw his head back and laughed as I talked about it, but Mega Wal-Mart's and Super Target's weren't popping up all around my home in southern California. Fred Meyer's was an awesome store.

It was a fun trip. I learned Edward had a bit of a sweet tooth as he loaded the cart up with cookie dough and cake mixes. It was funny to see him act so young inside the store while I gathered up the healthy and responsible items. When our cart was finally full and I was positive we hadn't forgotten anything, we made our way to the check-out.

My breath hitched as I saw my face on one of the gossip rags. The headline read, "The Silent Swan in Seclusion." It wasn't too far from the truth, but the bullet points below were complete fabrication.

Edward turned my head from the horror in front of me as everything I hated about my life came flooding back.

He leaned in and whispered into my ear, "It doesn't matter what they say. You and I both know the truth, love."

I nodded as the tears began to gather in my eyes. I tried to focus on swiping my card through the machine to pay, but Edward stopped me. He had pulled out his wallet and began to reach for his card.

"No," I shook my head. "I got this."

He kissed my forehead and squeezed my hand. "Let me. Please."

I didn't have any fight left in me, so I just nodded.

It wasn't until we were on well on our way back that I finally felt like he knew he could exposed himself to me fully. He'd just witnessed what I dealt with on a daily basis back home and I was sure it made him see how horrible my life could be. I guess I was grateful for that part of the horrors I'd become used to.

He stared out at the road ahead and began to speak. "I was sixteen when I met Tanya…"

* * *

**Would you believe me if I said I forgot it ended in ANOTHER cliffy? No…well I did. I actually finished this back in November so I honestly did forget, BUT if you can't wait until next we to find out what Edward had to say…just drop me a message and a teaser into the next chapter will magically appear in your PMs.**

**Have a great weekend! Hugs. :o)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Surprise! I'm posting twice this week. I wasn't going to do a double posting until I hit 100 reviews, but I'm only one away! I had an astounding 26 reviews this weekend―the most I've ever had in one weekend and wanted to say thank you anyways for such tremendous support. You all continue to blow my mind, so thank you.**

**As always, without Brie my grammar would be lost on us all! Xx**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve – Date Night**

"**I wanted to do another movie that could make us laugh and cry and feel good about the world. I wanted to do something else that could make us smile. This is a time when we need to smile more and Hollywood movies are supposed to do that for people in difficult times."**

**-Steven Spielberg**

Learning about Tanya brought out a side of me I didn't know I possessed: jealousy. I wasn't even jealous when I caught Jacob and Vanessa. I was hurt that they would do something like that so publicly, but most of all I was relieved that I didn't have to pretend to love him anymore.

Tanya was the daughter of a war hero and the commander of their academy. She did everything that was expected of her, but secretly hated the life she'd been force to lead. According to Edward she was a conniving and shrewd woman who had been his first everything. When he made the commitment to fight for our country like her father and went off to war, she couldn't―or wouldn't―stand by her man. He came back from boot camp to find her in the arms of his academy buddy. She more or less said she had used Edward to keep her father out of her life.

My shock and anger for Edward increase as he continued on with the tongue lashing―and not the enjoyable one―she gave him when he returned. He truly understood what the effects cheating could have on your own psyche because he had been through it. It hardened him, but it also made him a more determined soldier. I'd started to believe there were no good, strong, honest men left in the world, but I was glad to see I was wrong.

Tanya was a real piece of work. Was it wrong to hope she had gotten herpes and early wrinkles that even Botox couldn't fix? I didn't think so.

She had done such a number on him that he shied away from any long-term romantic entanglements and opted for the occasional 'wham-bam thank you, ma'am' as a means to scratch any itches he had. The rest of the time he was a dedicated soldier who quickly worked his way up through the ranks.

Learning about his past filled me with many different emotions. I was proud of the man he had become. I was grateful for his dedication and service. I was scared when I listened to him vaguely recount his last mission. But mostly, I was just happy to have him here with me.

I loved listening to him talk about his military career. He had been a commander the Navy―a seal, to be precise. While he didn't provide me with great details about his missions, what he did talk about was said with great detail that I could almost feel the hot desert sun beating down on my body, or maybe I was just being overheated by the images of him in the many uniforms he said he wore. Or it could have been the heated seats that were currently warming my buns. I wasn't completely sure which of those was the truth.

The more he talked, the more I wished I could give him back that life of service. He loved who he was and what he did. It felt so wrong that it had been taken away from him. He'd been on his way to sixteen years of service. I knew I would have stood by his side as he continued to do what he loved, and I told hi**m** as such. He brought the hand he was holding up to his lips and kissed it. Knowing I'd still support him no matter was a defining moment in our conversations. I was completely taken aback when he changed the subject as we grew closer to the resort.

"I'd like to take you on a date," he said.

"Like a _date, _date?" I asked.

"Yes, Bella."

"Bella? I like that. I think I'd like to go a date with you, Commander." I may have been teasing him, but I was damned and determined to see him in his uniform.

"Bella means beautiful, which you most certainly are." I watched as the corner of his grin rose up in a smirk.

I, on the other hand, rolled my eyes. "Okay, big boy, no need for the cheesy pick-up lines now. Everyone back home calls me Iz or Izzy. Bella's nice. I like that you've given me my own nickname. Can I call you Eddie? Or maybe Eddie-boy?"

His responding growl made me laugh. "Not if you ever expect me to answer."

"Whatever you say, Commander." I patted his arm and settled back into my seat.

His laughter filled the cab of my car. It was rich and full-bodied, and I couldn't help joining in.

"So, where are you gonna take me on this date?" I asked once our giggles had quieted down.

"It's a surprise," he said.

I groaned. I hated surprises.

~SCaSL~

The weather began to warm up pretty quickly as May arrived. Our date wasn't until this Saturday, but I didn't mind the wait and stayed busy with conversations with my father and Jasper. I posted a few pictures on my private Facebook page and updated my status to 'It's Complicated,' since we hadn't had the in-depth conversation about where we would go from here.

Edward's life was here. Minewas in California. I had already been here for ten weeks, and before my conversation with Jasper, I had only planned to be here for three more weeks. Now I would be here for eight more weeks. I'd be heading back home on July thirteenth, and we still had so much to talk about.

I sighed and shook my head; there was no need for morose thoughts just yet.

I dressed in leggings and a red sweater dress today. While it had warmed up some, it was still colder than my Southern Californian body could handle. I put on my boots, a black and white polka-dotted scarf, and my knitted hat and set out on a little walk.

The ice on the lake had really started to melt. Broken chunks of ice floated in the middle, and the peak of Mt. Bailey was still covered in snow, although the trees at the base simmered in vivid green. The grass around the property was almost fully exposed now, but it still crunched under my feet as I walked.

I took more pictures of the changing landscape and relaxed on a lakeside picnic table. I watched as birds flew overhead and listened to the nearby laughter of children playing. It warmed my heart and I closed my eyes to allow my other senses to take in the scenery. Besides the fresh air filling my lungs, I could smell the damp earth, the pine, the grass, the water. It was all new and exciting.

I was brought out of my musings by the sexiest of voices.

"You look like an angel sitting there with a shy smile on your lips and your closed eyes, face pointed up toward the heavens."

I wondered if he'd recite poetry to me as well with that panty-melting tone of his.

I smiled, but still kept my eyes closed as I responded. "I'm no angel, of that you can be sure."

His hot breath tickled my ear as he spoke again. "Whether pure or naughty, you are an angel to me."

I felt like I could melt into a puddle right along with the remaining snow around us. Who knew a big, burly man could be so romantic at the same time? I loved it.

I opened my eyes and turned to face him. "I like being your angel."

He kissed me. My arms quickly looped around his neck and he pulled me up from my seat. Fire bloomed within my belly as he held me tightly against his body. It wasn't enough, though, and as if he was reading my mind, he squatted down and lifted me so that my only option was to wrap my legs around his waist. He set me atop the table and began peppering kisses along my jaw. Edward yanked the scarf away from my neck to gain full access to the small bit of bare skin that was available along my neck. I began to grind myself against his hardness, arching my back to give him more nibble room.

I was panting hard and completely oblivious to our location as his hand closed over my clothed breast.

A sharp shrill of, "Get a room!" blasted us back into the present and giggles exploded from deep within me. Edward's head bounced up and down with my laughter as he caught his breath.

"It's a good thing I have one. Want to go back to my cabin for lunch?" I asked after I came back down.

"As long as you're on the menu, I'd love to." He spoke to my chest when he replied, but I didn't mind.

"I'm dessert, baby. Let's go!" I pushed him off me and ran carefully back to my place.

Ever since our conversation about Tanya, our touches went from PG-13 to full on R-rated. I may have had NC-17 on the brain as I ran, and that was motivation enough to lose our clothes after we ate.

Edward and I spent the rest of the afternoon in our unmentionables and we licked chocolate sauce off each other.

~SCaSL~

Date night was finally here and I was a wound up ball of nerves. I shouldn't be, but I was. This was our first date away from my cabin and his home. To me, it wasn't technically a first date, but it was our first public one.

I was wearing the navy blue sleeveless wrap dress that I had gotten at the same time as the dress for Renée's party. It hugged my body beautifully and draped nicely along my hips. I wore the diamond bracelet my father had given me after I won my first Oscar, and a pair of black heels.

When he arrived, I had been pacing the living and dining room area. I opened the door and was greeted with a fabulous sight: Edward in a suit. It was clearly custom-made to hug every inch of his frame perfectly. I was so mesmerized by his appearance that I didn't even notice the gift in his hands.

"I just need to grab my coat and then we can go." I turned to leave, but Edward caught my arm.

I turned and looked up at him. "Before you do, I have a gift for you."

"Edward, you didn't have to get me anything. Spending time with you is all I need," I challenged.

"I know, but I wanted to." He opened the package he was holding and turned me away from him.

"What―" I was cut off as his hands came into view and he slid a necklace around my neck. "Edward, it's too much."

"Hush. Nothing is too much for you." I shook my head. I didn't want him spending his money on me.

"Edward," I whispered.

"It's the infinity symbol. My love for you is infinite; it grows more each day."

"I-I-I..." I was stuttering.

"Please don't feel like you need to say anything. It's just my way of saying what I feel, it's not meant to make you confess something you're not ready for."

I nodded and said the only thing I was capable of saying right now. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now, go get your coat and we can go."

I nodded again and walked over to get my coat.

The car ride was very quiet, and I spent the time thinking while Edward held my hand, rubbing his thumb over the top of it.

I started to question myself and if I was leading him on. It may have only been eight weeks since he'd come strutting into my life, but I felt completely changed for the better. It had been a whirlwind, but it had just gotten better as the days continued to pass. In this final countdown until I returned home, I started to wonder what my life would be like when I was back in California. Would I have the same carefree happiness that I had now? I wasn't so sure.

It was a short drive so my thoughts didn't have long to wander. We pulled up to the chalet and I waited as he came and opened my door. I had learned the hard way that his manners were deeply ingrained and that woman were to be treated with the utmost respect and honor. It was daunting, but not it a bad way―no, it was more of an awed kind of feeling.

Edward led me to the elevator with his hand upon the small of my back. We exited on the second floor where the formal dining room was, and the hostess led us onto the terrace.

The outdoor dining area was set up for a private dinner for two. The fire roared and the many candles around the room flickered, making the outdoor deck warm and romantic. Although it was dark, I knew there was a magnificent view of the lake from here. It was probably a perfect place for brunch in the late morning hours.

Edward left nothing to chance, so the night was perfect.

Our meal began with potato and leek soup served with a parmesan crisp. It was light and creamy and I moaned with delight as I ate.

"Bella, you're killing me."

"Huh?" I asked, clueless about what was wrong.

"The noises. You're making it hard to maintain my gentlemanly demeanor." His hands gripped the wine glass tightly.

"Oh. Sorry." I was thankful for the candlelight hiding my blush.

"I take it the soup tastes good?" he teased.

"It's delicious, but you would know that if you concentrated on you food instead of my noises," I replied back in a cheeky manner.

"Touché," he said with a chuckle, and then dug into his soup.

Once we had finished and the first course was cleared, we talked about his family. I listened as he told me about his relationship with his sister, Alice. They were close as children and the relationship grew once Edward decided to serve the country. She became his biggest supporter―sent him care packages every week and never let a day go by without an email saying she was proud and thankful for the gift of freedom he continued to provide for her.

My eyes watered as I watched him speak with such love and awe for Alice. While it took longer for his parents to overcome the worry they had for the son being in such a hostile environment, Alice was there every step of the way. I felt the need to meet her and thank her for supporting her brother the way she did.

Our main course arrived right as we were beginning to talk about the rest of my stay here. The conversation would have to wait a little longer.

Dinner was a lovely cut of halibut with a saffron risotto and a tomato broth. The fish was perfectly flaky and the broth was slightly sweet and light. The Pinot was crisp and complimented the meal. It was another perfect course.

Music slowly began to play from the overhead speakers. Edward stood and asked for my hand.

I shook my head. "I don't really like to dance…unless I'm force or really drunk and might possibly not remember."

"Isabella." My eyebrow rose at my full name. "Get your ass out of that chair and dance with me."

I huffed. "Fine. They're your feet."

I didn't recognize the song so I let the lyric speak to me.

_You know I'd fall apart without you  
I don't know how you do what you do  
'Cause everything that don't make sense about me  
Makes sense when I'm with you  
Like everything that's green, girl I need you  
But it's more than one and one makes two  
Put aside the math and the logic of it  
You gotta know you're wanted too_

The words really brought all of the thoughts I had in the car back to the forefront of my mind.

_'Cause I wanna wrap you up  
Wanna kiss your lips  
I wanna make you feel wanted  
And I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold your hand forever  
Never let you forget it  
Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted_

They spoke words that we had yet to say aloud, but had both most likely been thinking about.

_Anyone can tell you you're pretty (Yeah)  
You get that all the time, I know you do  
But your beauty's deeper than the makeup  
And I wanna show you what I see tonight_

His deep voice began to sing the words and I melted in his arms. I had to believe we would figure it out.

When I wrap you up  
When I kiss your lips  
I wanna make you feel wanted  
And I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold your hand forever  
Never let you forget it  
'Cause baby I wanna make you feel wanted

I could see he believed each word he sung.

As good as you make me feel  
I wanna make you feel better  
Better than your fairy tales  
Better than your best dreams  
You're more than everything I need  
You're all I ever wanted  
All I ever wanted

The chorus repeated, and even after the music had ended, he held me in his arms. Edward kissed the top of my head once before he led me to my seat.

The moment was so magical and I didn't want to ever wake up from this dream. He was everything I ever wanted.

Edward interrupted the quiet with a very surprising question. "So, tomorrow is Sunday, and I was wondering if you'd accompany me to dinner…with my family?"

I was shocked. I'd met Carlisle and Seth in less formal settings. I met Leah when I checked in and had spoke to Esme on the phone when I booked that fateful snowmobile ride, but I had yet to meet Alice. She was the one I was most nervous about, but I couldn't let that hold me back from such a huge step toward my ever-after.

I nodded and his hopeful look transformed into one of pure happiness. "I'd love to."

Moments later, the waitress delivered our sweet treats. For dessert, we had sticky toffee pudding. It was something I'd never tried before, but it was delicious. The caramel stuck to my lips, and before I could lick them, Edward sucked my lower lip and licked it clean. Then he repeated the process with my top lip. My panties disintegrated with his actions.

"Since my toes survived, do you feel like another dance?" he asked once we had finished.

"Sure." It was nice to move with my body glued to his.

The music faded away and his humming sung to my soul. It could have been three minutes or three hours that we swayed together, but I couldn't say for sure. He was so light on his feet and his arms felt like home. I was safe in them and time didn't matter anymore.

When we did finally stop, our lips were immediately drawn together. I felt every one of his kisses all the way down to my toes. Whether they were sweet and gentle or frenzied and rough, they were full of promise. Edward's kisses were like making love with our mouths, and I was addicted.

As we were getting ready to leave, and after Edward had helped me with my coat, the waitress handed him a single rose.

"You looked absolutely breathtaking tonight, Bella."

"So do you," I replied, causing him to chuckle.

"This is for you." He handed me the blossom, which I brought up to my nose to smell.

"Thank you."

"I spent time looking up flower meanings and this one caught my eye," he said.

"What does it mean?" I asked.

"Well, it's a thornless rose, which means it was love at first sight for me. And even now after getting to know you, I've fallen even more in love with you," he said.

"Oh Edward…" My eyes began to water. "It means so much that you see beyond who I am to the public; to the person I am when I'm with you. You broke through so many walls and barriers that I put into place to protect my heart, and right now I can't believe I've fought so hard to not fall for you. It was inevitable, though, but because of the distance that will eventually come between us I continued to deny the way I felt." I shook my head to clear the negative thoughts.

"While it may not have been as instantaneous as your love, it bloomed into something I never thought I would have―or could have. Thank you for being so patient as I discovered how to trust myself and the love you have for me.

"I love you too, Edward."

* * *

**Look, look, look! No cliffy and she finally said the words back to him! Leave me love if you'd like. See you again on Friday! Hugs!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello lovelies. I hope you all enjoyed the double update this week as much as I enjoyed hearing from you dolls. I have updated all the picspiration on my profile, so check them out if you want visuals.**

**Thank you to Brie for betaing this while her computer went on the fritz. We're human, so keep that in mind as you read. She's still amazing in my book.**

**Whelp, enough jibber-jabber…Enjoy! xx**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen – Meet the Parents**

"**Hollywood is the backdrop of my family, and I know that the movie business is incredibly cruel as you get older."**

**-Jamie Lee Curtis**

I was more nervous in the light of day than I had been last night when I said yes to the family dinner. I felt like every woman in the world who was about to meet the family of the person they were dating: scared out of my freaking mind. Tons of questions were flying through my mind. Would they like me? If they didn't, would Edward end our relationship? What if I didn't get along with them at all?

All those and more trickled on and I was working myself into a panic. I had to find something else to occupy myself. Since I still had a few hours to kill, I decided to check my email before making new screenplay notes. I was surprised to see an email from Jasper.

**From: Jasper Whitlock**

**Subject: Up, Up, and Away**

_Hey Iz,_

_I know we still have things to talk about, but I figured it would be better in person. I booked a flight into Medford, Oregon on Thursday, May 24__th__. It gets in at 7 P.M., so I was wondering if you'd pick me up or if I should rent a car? _

_Let me know._

_I miss you and can't wait to talk more in person._

_Love ya,_

_Jazz_

To say I was shocked to hear from him again so soon would be an understatement, but at the same time I was excited at the prospect of seeing my friend again in person. Only time would tell if we were truly on the way to being our old selves. I also hoped he would be able to see how truly happy I was with Edward and wouldn't try to break us up.

I quickly shot off a reply in the affirmative that I would pick him up. I knew I needed to talk to Edward about it and see if he wanted to make the trip with me. I might even suggest that Alice should come with us, if meeting her this evening goes well.

On that thought, I went to get ready. After I showered and blow dried my hair, I went to decide what to wear. Edward said it was always casual,so I dressed in a pair of ombre skinny jeans and a simple, silky, black off-the-shoulder t-shirt. I kept my hair down and in natural flowing curls and my makeup was almost non-existent. I wore boots to keep my feet dry from the obscene amount of rain that was falling outside. It was quite the change from the blankets of snow. The slush and ice made it even more dangerous on my already untrustworthy feet.

I wasn't used to this much rain. It rained in southern California, just not often. It was currently falling in curtains and I didn't have an umbrella. I planned and came prepared for most anything, but forgot that quintessential item. Go figure. With a huff, I braced myself andran to the SUV. I left the radio off and the heat turned up for the short ride to the chalet.

Edward mentioned that dinner was always held in the wine cellar of the chalet unless they had a private party already scheduled. I hadn't seen it yet, but I didn't doubt it was just as spectacular as the rest of the resort. Edward was going to pick me up, but I convinced him it was more practical to meet him there since he had been working there this morning. Plus, I wanted my car nearby in case I needed to make a quick getaway.

It wasn't that I expected something to go wrong, but my past experiences had always told me to be prepared for anything. I'd learned to live by the motto 'better safe than sorry' when it came to new experiences.

I sat in my parked car for a minuteand focused on calming my nerves. I'd never met the family of someone I was dating before. All the typical thoughts were back in the forefront of my mind. _What if they think I'm exactly like the gossip mongers describe me? What if I come across as stuck up? What if I trip and fall? _ My brain was fried with the endless 'what if's' and I knew I needed to get my thoughts under control before I really did make a fool out of myself.

A knock on my window startled me, and the thoughts were lost when I looked into those blue looked down at me with concern and worry. Instead of rolling down the window, I turned off the car and opened my door. It was time I put my big girl panties on and acted the mature woman I was.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine. Just a little nervous. I've never done this before." I wrung my hands and looked down at the ground. I felt so insecure.

Edward wasn't having any of that, though; he lifted my chin so he could see my face. "What do you mean?"

"I've never met a boyfriend's parents before."

He looked stunned. "Really?"

I nodded. "Really."

"Wow. Well, there's nothing to be nervous about. They'll love you."

I snorted, which caused me to blush. "Right."

"Come on," he said, shaking his head as he pulled me along. "Besides, what's the worst that could happen?"

We walked through the restaurant and down a small, green-paneled hallway to a gorgeous hand-carved door. I could hear voices as we approached, but they all quieted as we entered. Well, all but one quieted down.

"O-M-G! You're Isabella Swan! Hi, I'm Alice. I'm such a big fan…"

Apparently the worst was being attacked and screeched at by an ADHD little munchkin as she went on and on about what she knew about me. I was sure my eyes were as wide as saucers as I stood there with her. Everyone else stood silently, Leah rolled her eyes at Alice's chatter, and finally Edward just put his hand over her mouth to shut her up.

"Alice, please calm down. You're scaring her. Hell, you're scaring me and I've known you your whole life. If I let you go, will you act like the adult woman I know you are capable of being?"

She nodded her head and I sighed in relief.

Alice was everything I'd expected and the complete opposite at the same time. Her hair was cut short in a layered bob and colored a deep fire red that could have only come from a bottle, but she wore it well. She had speckled grey eyes that you could tell changed with her moods or outfits. She had a unique style as well, dressed in neon pink leggings and an oversized black and white polka-dotted shirt.

"Sorry," Alice said. "I tend to forget myself when I'm excited."

I just nodded, afraid to say anything that might set her off again which made her eyes darken. Edward led me further into the all brick room. The ceiling was curved, as were each of the alcoves that the wines were housed in. A large, eight-person oak dining table sat above an Oriental rug. The chairs were covered in a mix of turquoise leather and southwestern fabric. Two ornate chandeliers hung above the table. The room was an eclectic mix of styles, but overall had a very medieval feel to it.

I was still taking in the room when Edward began to talk. "Mom, Dad, everyone, this is Bella, my girlfriend."

I gasped at the title. We hadn't had _that _conversation yet, but it did make me feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside. I noticed the room became even quieter at my sound.

Edward pulled me into one of the wine niches. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I didn't mean to put you on the spot. I can―"

It was my turn to cover his mouth to stop him from digging an unneeded hole. "It's okay. It just surprised me, is all."

I felt him smile against my finger before I pulled them away.

"So I can call you my girlfriend whenever I want?" he asked.

I decided to tease him a bit. "Well…I think you should ask me first. This is the twenty-first century, after all."

The corner of his eyes crinkled as his smile widened, butthen he turned serious. Speaking like a man from the early twentieth century, he said, "Isabella Swan, will you do me the extraordinary honor of being my girlfriend?"

I giggled and nodded myhead. He quickly scooped me up and began kissing me senseless. Edward pressed me up against the wine wall and bottles clanked together with the move. We couldn't have been kissing long when a sweet voice spoke.

"Edward, as happy as I am for you, you're about to break over forty thousand dollars worth of wine. Please save that for later and allow us to formally meet your girlfriend."

I buried my face into Edward's neck as my cheeks heated up from the scolding we had just received from his mother. I tried not to watch as Edward adjusted himself, but it was rather difficult. I had wanted to get a good look at the goods for awhile now.

He held my hand as we joined everyone at the table and introductions were finally completed.

Esme was what I envisioned all maternal matriarchs to be: pure class and sophistication, while love and happiness radiated from her. She was a slightly taller than me and she looked every bit like a 1960's T.V. mother with her milk chocolate hair perfectly styled and her dress impeccably starched. She was dressed more formally than the rest of us, but I could tell it was her style and not that she put any extra effort into her looks.

Carlisle was just as handsome and debonair as ever. He was dressed more laidback since he wasn't working, buthis charm and endearing personality still shined completely.

I was finally able to see Leah outside of her work look. She was dressed in a pair of dark-washed jeans and aplaid button-down shirt. Her long black hair was pulled back into an intricate French braid. Her naturally bronze skin was free of any make-up, not that she needed its help in accenting her dark almond set eyes or her full rose-colored lips. She was the essence of pure, natural beauty.

Seth was his usual and jovial self, hair spiked in every direction and dressed in baggy jeans and a band tee. His smile was infectious and I couldn't help but smile back. His youthful exuberance and happy-go-lucky character made him fun to be around.

It was nice to see everyone out of their work environments. I still wasn't one hundred percent sure about Alice and her unpredictable personality, but I was going to give her the benefit of the doubt. Aside from a few questionable glances, I was able to settle my anxiety down since we had all met now.

After we finished the introductions, we finally sat at the table where the first course was being served already. Edward held my chair out for me and then sat down beside me. He kissed the back of my hand and I couldn't help but get lost in his beautiful eyes.

A throat cleared and broke the trance we found ourselves in once again. I lowered my head to the dish in front of me, picked up my fork, and began to eat while hoping my pink tinged cheeks returned to their normal color quickly.

"So, Isabella...or do you prefer Bella?" Esme asked.

"Either is fine, or even Izzy. Everyone back home calls me that." My voice was still a little shaky. You would think I would have better control over it, since I've spoken in front of thousands of people before,but having Edward's mother ask me questions was pretty intimidating.

"I think I'll stick with Bella, since you are very beautiful. What do you do for a living?" Esme asked.

"Well, I―"

That was all I was able to get out before I was interrupted.

"Mother!" she shrieked. "Isabella is an Academy Award winning writer. She's the daughter of Hollywood's biggest power couple, Renée and Charlie Swan. Brangelina has nothing on her parents."

I choked on the wine I'd just taken a sip of at her words.

"Alice!" Carlisle hissed at his daughter. "I believe your mother addressed Bella. Remember your manners."

She turned and looked at me. "I'm sorry. I swear I'm normally not like this. I'm just so excited to have you here. I think you're amazing, and Jasper is just so dreamy."

I snorted at that which caused her to scowl at me and Edward squeezed my hand in reassurance. "Uh, thanks, but I'm just a normal girl who has famous parents. Jasper's all right, but Edward is perfect."

"So you've never dated him?" she continued to probe for more information.

Edward butted in. "It's none of your business, Alice. As much as I love you, if you are going to sit here and interrogate her, we'll leave. She's not here to feed your gossip addiction."

The hurt look on Alice's face from her brother's words broke me. I didn't want to be the cause of strife in this wonderful family. I dug my nails into his arm to try and get his attention away from Alice.

"It's okay," I whispered.

"No, it's not," Edward replied.

I sighed. "Look," I began to address the entire table. " Jasper is and always has been my best friend. We've never been a couple. I came here to escape the drama of the paparazzi following me with even more zeal than usual. It's because of an incident that I choose not to speak about and give the Hollywood news reports time to die down after my latest Oscar.

"My professional name is Marie Masen. I wanted to make it on my own merit in Hollywood and not by riding my parents' coattails. Since I chose to accept the latest award in person, I outed myself to the public, but it was a huge honor that I couldn't pass up acknowledging for a third time. As a result, I needed somewhere to escape to.

"Since I've been here, I've already completed another screenplay and sent it off. So I guess you could say this has been a working vacation. I'm lucky enough to be able to work from anywhere most of the time. So that's the latest in my life," I said finally, finishing my rant and digging into my now lukewarm soup.

The table was quiet after that except for the clinking of glasses and silverware. I hated being in the spotlight and now I appeared to be the center of it all when all I'd been hoping to do was bond with them. I could tell that their parents had been embarrassed by Alice's outbursts and were hesitant to ask anything else while we ate, but the silence was awkwardand I couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm sorry. I can leave so you can have a normal family dinner. I don't want to cause any problems between you all."

"Nonsense, dear. You're not going anywhere. Why don't you tell us about your childhood?" Esme's voice was very soft but firm as well. You could tell her words were law, even if Alice didn't want to listen.

"Well, I basically grew up on movie sets or in the trailers behind the scenes. It's not a life I would wish upon my worst enemy. I liked the glitz and the glamour of the costumes and makeup, but the rest of it was more of a 'hurry-up and wait kind of deal.' As a result, I was more comfortable around adults than children. When my parents adopted my siblings, I finally had readymade friends…"

I continued sharing additional things that I hadn't told Edward about yet. I wanted to share everything with him, but I didn't want it to be completely repetitive while I spoke with his family. It ended up being a really nice night.

Alice chimed in with questions of her own, but they were now focused on learning about her brother's girlfriend and not the Hollywood heiress which I appreciated.

I got to hear more stories about Edward as a child and watch him blush for a change. Esme told me about his obsession with being a naked baby when he was two. He shook his head as his mother continued to tell me stories. The table was full of laughter and completely lacking of Hollywood conversations. I was happy, something I was beginning to really appreciate.

With a laidback attitude, Alice seemed more relaxed and I was able to get to know her for who she really was. Her love of beauty help turned the spa into a full-fledged relaxation and beauty spot. I was dying to spend time there, so she suggested I stop by tomorrow. I agreed, since I needed a day of beautification.

After a dessert of white chocolate crème brûlée, we parted ways. I enjoyed the evening immensely. I couldn't wait to spend more time with each of them. After our goodbyes and a few future plans had been made, Edward walked me tomy car.

"Thank you for coming," he said as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You're welcome. Thank you for inviting me."

I smiled up at him. "There is nowhere else I'd rather have you. Well, besides my bed, of course."

I smacked his arm. "You're bad!"

He laughed. "I'm kidding…partly."

I just shook my head. I couldn't lie; I wanted to be in his bed too. I even dreamt of it. Our heated kisses and teasing touches weren't enough for me anymore. I wanted to feel his lips move further down my body again, his hands caressing secret spots that only he could discover without our clothes on.

My hands would glide over each curve and recess of the hard plains that I knew his God-like physique possessed while at the same time his moved smoothly over me. I wanted to hear more of the noises he made when we our kissing grew completely out of control. I wanted to turn his insides out like he did mine with the little nips of his teeth on my clavicle.

This incredible man made me want things I long ago began to believe would never be possible for me: peace, true love, and a happy family.

Every day, somewhere in the world, someone makes a list of what they want in the person they choose to spend their life with. Like many girls out there, I had one of those lists, too. What they tended to forget, just as I did,is that the person that we fall for will most likely be everything that is not on that list. Edward was the definition of everything not on my list, plus he possessed a few qualities I'd never even thought were necessary in a partner, and I was grateful for that.

As I looked into his eyes, I spoke the words that he had waited so patiently for once more. "I love you."

His eyes lit up again with my words and I vowed to say them every day and even more than once a day. He deserved to hear them over and over just as much as I did. If I could see his face like this every single day for the rest of my life, it would be the most wonderfulthing to ever happen to me.

"And I love you," he stated reverently.

They were three little words I'd never really understood, but always hoped to. He was the one who made me understand and appreciate them for what they were and all the power they held. The respect and honesty in his face and voice showed me over and over how true the words were.

To be this lucky and to have found him just after I accomplished one of the highest and lowest moments of my life made me really value him even more.

I wanted him with me forever…starting tonight.

"Come back to the cabin with me and spend the night?" I asked.

His eyes darkened. "There is nowhere else I'd rather be."

His words held so much promise and I couldn't wait.

"I'll see you soon, then." My voice was rich with want.

"You bet your sweet ass you will."

To some, that may have ruined the moment, but for me, it just excited me more and I smiled.

"I'll leave the door unlocked for you in case I'm in the shower when you arrive." He opened my door for me to climb in as I spoke.

"Once I finish up with my family, I'll grab a bag and see you there."

We kissed goodbye and I drove quickly but carefully back to the cabin.

Once I was back, I hopped into the shower and rinsed off, avoiding getting my hair wet. I put on sexy underwear, but realized I couldn't find any of my silk nighties I swore I'd packed. It figures that when I finally wanted to make love to someone, I couldn't find the outfit to match. I sighed and put on the white cotton tank, striped boxers, climbed into bed, and waited.

Sleep came before Edward arrived, so sadly, I didn't.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Leave me some love and a little tease will come your way, if you like of course. Until next time, have a great weekend.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Surprise! A slightly early update! I hope you all have a wonderful Valentine's Day. This chapter has some mature ;o) themes…you've been cautioned.**

**Thanks as always to Brie, the greatest beta I've ever worked with. I love her.**

**A quick thank you for all of the reviews and continued support…Because of you guys I am closing in on an average of 10 reviews per chapter…it might not seem like a lot, but to me it is, so thank you from the bottom of my heart!**

**On with the show…a storms a brewing *there, I warned you, but you may still hate me***

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen – The Trouble with Women**

"**Hollywood likes to label everyone so you're easier to identify."**

**-Katherine Heigl**

I was having the best dream; Edward and I were in the process of rounding third base when my phone alarm went off. I groaned and reached to hit 'snooze' as Meredith Brooks' _Bitch_ blared through the speaker. I hoped I would be able to slip right back down onto dream Edward's tongue, but I couldn't move.

I slowly allowed my eyes to adjust to the light streaming in from the window and my brain began to identify why I couldn't move. Real life Edward was draped around my body from behind. His left arm was carelessly thrown over my ribs and his hand was massaging my right breast while he ground his hard manhood into my ass. Clearly I wasn't the only one who'd been having a great dream.

I carefully removed his hand and slowly turned over, making sure to keep as much bodily contact as with him as possible. Once I was facing him, I slowly began to rub him through his boxers. My hand slowly eased down his shorts and warm skin met warm skin. He was soft like silk and I loved the feel of him in my hand. My fingers tightened around him and I began a slow and steady stroke.

He groaned, causing me to pause and glance up at him, but he was still asleep. I continued to watch his face as my hand resumed itsmovement. A bead of moisture gathered at his tip and I was quick to swirl it around with my thumb. I wanted to taste him, but wasn't sure I could accomplish that without waking him.

He rolled onto his back and I lost my grip. The blankets had fallen away and he stood tall and proud, tenting the material that hid him from my view. The plus side was that I could nowmove down his body and really provide him pleasure.

Once I was settled between his legs, I slid him through the slit of his boxers. The bulbous head was pinker than the rest of him and I swept my tongue along the vein on the underside. His groans turned to moans and happy sighs as I continued to taste every inch of his manhood.

I sucked the tip, his early essence tangy but not repugnant. I eased him further into my mouth, my tongue rubbed along the underside as I continued downward and curled as I moved upward, leaving a moist trail as I focused back on the head.

I wasn't an expert at sucking cock, but I wanted to worship his. He was perfect and I really enjoyed having him in my mouth. I continued to tease and please him while he slept. I was actually surprised he hadn't woken up yet.

I was wrong, though; he was awake.

"Bella, please," he cried out.

I froze and glanced up at him, his manhood still in my mouth. My eyes lit upwith joy as I now watched him enjoy the pleasure I was providing. Edward's face was contorted in a way that if I didn't know better, I would think he was in pain.

"Please, Bella…I can't, I can't hold it anymore."

I released him with a pop and began to stroke him again. His entire body was taut as I begged him to come for me. He arched and roared with his release and I sat, mesmerized, as stream after stream coated my hand.

I continued to stroke him once he was done, his body jerkingwith each graze of the extremely sensitive head.

"Did you know that according to Cosmo, semen can be used as a facial treatment? Apparently some spas charge over two hundred-fifty dollars for them. There are a lot of anti-oxidants in sperm, but I can't get past the fact that half of someone's possible kid could be used to make my skin soft and wrinkle free. That's probably alsowhy porn stars look so young. Their faces always end up covered in spunk," I said as seriously as I could.

My comment made Edward laugh, and I joined in. It lightened the moment and I was glad I could make him chuckle, but the mess on both of us was beginning to dry and I knew it couldn't be comfortable for him anymore.

"Come on. You can shower while I get ready to meet your sister," I said as I climbed of the bed and headed to the bathroom to wash my hands.

He groaned but followed me. "Talk of my sister is definitely one way to kill the mood."

I giggled. "Don't worry, you can thank me later."

Edward grabbed me from behind and lifted me off the floor and whispered in a gruff voice, "You bet your sweet ass I will. I promise."

I shivered at the thought. Hopeful that tonight, he would really be able to keep that promise. He set me down in front of the sink and stripped out of his shorts and tee while the shower warmed up. I tried to covertly watch him through the mirror, but I was caught.

"Do you like what you see?" he asked as he looked over his shoulder at me in the mirror and wiggled his eyebrows.

I was so hypnotized by his muscular backside that all I could do was nod. He threw his head back and laughed, and I blushed redder than ever before. I hid my face with my hair to block his view. This man made me feel so inexperienced.

"Isabella," he growled, making me look up. "I am so humbled and flattered that you find me irresistible. I think you are the most beautiful woman on the face of the earth. Don't ever hide from me. You mean the world to me and I love you, so please don't be embarrassed to be caught looking at what is rightfully yours."

To lighten the mood and prevent myself from flinging my body into the shower with him, I teased him. "But I haven't put a ring on it. How can it be mine?"

The smile on his face let me know he got the joke, but then his face turned serious. "You can put a ring on it at anytime, Bella."

"Good to know, but I'm kind of a traditional girl."

It was turning into a really deep conversation and we still hadn't talked about the future. The timing couldn't have been more off either, since I had somewhere to be. We really needed to talk soon.

"I can handle that," he replied before he entered the shower and closed the curtain.

I brushed my teeth and washed my face. I threw my hair up into a ponytailand then dressed in a pair of jeans and an oversized t-shirt. I had just laced up my Chucks when Edward walked out with his towel wrapped around his waist.

I sucked in a breath as I watched him walk further into the room, his muscles on full display. I noticed he had a few tattoos on his back when he turned to look through his bag for his clothes. I walked up behind him and slowly glided my fingers over the words before I said them out loud.

"The only easy day was yesterday."

As if he knew the question in my head, he answered, "The SEALs' motto."

"Is it true?" I asked as I continued to caress the ink on his left shoulder.

"It was."

When I began tracing the next tattoo, he replied to my unspoken thought again. "The SEALs' trident."

It was an eagle holding a rifle, sitting atop a trident and boat anchor.

I was proud of the man he was and the man he still is. I place a kiss on each one, along with each of the scars I found from his accident, told him I loved him, and left him to get dressed. I knew his thoughts had drifted to the life he had back then.

When he joined me for a cup of coffee in the kitchen, there was a new lightness about him. It almost seemed like he had finally let go of the life he had led and was fully committed to the life he would be leading now. I smiled and passed him the cream.

We finished our cereal and with a long kiss goodbye, we parted ways for the day. I hated being apart from him, but a promise was a promise. I prayed that the Alice I was about to meet up with was the one from the end of dinner and not the beginning.

~SCaSL~

The spa was nothing like what I was expecting. The walls were a warm rust and buttery yellow recessed lighting wrapped around the ceiling. Little nooks were filled with water features and candles. Ambient music played softly, and a soft lavender scent filled the warm air.

The same style of custom-made furniture that was used within the main area of the chalet continued here. Plush cushions covered the few seats in the waiting area. A young, curly redheaded woman sat behind the desk.

"Hello, and welcome to Wonderland Spa. My name is Maggie. How may I assist you today?" she asked quietly, but with a smile.

"I have an appointment with Alice." I smiled at the cute, bubbly woman.

She nodded, asked if I wanted anything to drink, which I declined, and said she would let Alice know I was here.

I had just sat down when Alice appeared. She was in a sleek pair of slacks and a light blue blouse, and her hair was held back with a headband. She hugged me limply and led me down a dimly lit hallway and into a changing room and showed me where to store my things.

I quickly stripped out of my clothes and put on the plush robe andterry-cloth slippers. Alice was waiting for me just outside the door. She led me into a small room where more candles were lit and nature sounds were playing.

Before she began my facial, we talked about my skincareregimen. It was something I prided myself on. I had monthly facials back home, always wore sunscreen, and used all natural products on my face. I was also surprise to see her in a different light. She was all business and completely professional, which relieved me to no end. There were times when she spoke under her breath that I didn't catch, but when I asked her to repeat herself, she said it was nothing. I let it go, since it didn't seem important.

Alice was really thorough and walked me through each of her treatments. I loved the finger massages and warm towels on my face, but my absolute favorite thing was the scalp massage she performed while the mask hardened. I think I even purred through it, except for when she pulled my hair too hard. She apologized, but at that point I was starting to get a little nervous.

When the facial was done, I took a deep breath. I was ready for some time away from Alice. I had a hot stone massage with an older Russian woman named Ekaterina. In her heavy accent, she asked me to call her Kate, but there was rarely a need for conversation once she began. I wasn't as stressed here as I would have been back in California, but I had been using muscles I didn't know I had with all the outdoorsy things Edward and I were doing, so the stones felt incredible.

I honestly thought there wasn't anything better than a day at the spa. When possible, every woman should allow herself the pleasure and relaxation of a day there. For me, it was about finding peace―if even for a moment―and being able to just let everything negative melt away.

When the massage was finished, I was sent to shower. I scrubbed my hair and body with the mango-infused products they provided and drifted away to a warm, tropical location as I worked. I was completely refreshed and ready for the final step: hair.

A quick trim and style finished me off. I never wore make-up for twenty-four hours after a facial, so Alice gave me a light moisturizer to put on and then we set off on our afternoon out. She had a full day of bonding planned for us and I just hopped I didn't kill her before it was over, or vise versa.

During the drive, she yammered on about inconsequential things and added a slight jab toward the outfit I was wearing before she felt comfortable enough to talk about Edward.

"I don't really know what you and my brother have going on, but if this is just some fling for you while you're hiding from your real life, end it now. My brother has been through too much to be hurt by a snobby, stuck-up Hollywood princess just trying to get her jollies from a good man. He doesn't need the drama you bring with you just by being who you are."

To say I wasstunned would have been an understatement. She had transformed from a sweet, welcoming, albeit sometimes stiff woman and into a back stabbing witch the moment we were alone. That shock turned into rage pretty quickly. I tried to hold my tongue, but her questioning my love for Edward was the straw that broke my passive-aggressive bitch's ass.

"Who the hell do you think you are to question me? Someone you've only spent a handful hours with? You're just like everyone else back home―a judge, jury, and executioner. You judge me based on what you've read in trash rags. You convict me based on where I come from. But worst of all, you insult the man you claim to love based on the little bit of time you've seen us together without even getting to know the woman he loves. Fuck this shit. I don't need to defend myself to you. Stop the car and I'll find my own ride back," I shouted as I undid my seat belt and reached into my purse for my phone.

I was shaking so badly because of the adrenaline and rage coursing through my body that I could hardly focus.

She continued to drive as I tried to type out a text to Edward. When I looked up and saw she wasn't stopping, I shouted at her to stop again and she did. She was quiet as I jumped out, slamming the door behind me.

My phone rang and everything I'd kept bottled up finally burst. I couldn't even speak through the sobs that flowed through me. Edward spoke soothing words while I tried to calm down.

"Please come get me," I begged through the phone.

"What's going on?"he asked.

"Your sister hates me. She thinks I am exactly like the tabloids describe. She hasn't even tried to get to know me; she thinks I'm using you and that I can't possibly love you because we come from two very different worlds." I had already started to walk away from where she stopped.

"Oh, love, I'm sorry she's doing this. Where are you? I'm getting in the car as we speak."

"I don't know. We were heading to Bend, I think. She said we were going shopping." I snorted at the thought of spending any more time alone with her.

And to think, I had even thought about introducing her to Jasper. The last thing he needed was a psycho bitch who would try to change him. I knew this day would turn out to be too good to be true.

"Can you see any signs so I'll be able to find you quickly?"

I looked around, but there was nothing. "No, but if you hold on, I'll check my GPS."

A quick search let me know that I was still on I-138. I told him as much, and he promised to get to me as quickly as he could. I wanted to keep him on the phone, but having the battery power, just in case, was more important.

"Can't you understand where I'm coming from?" Alice yelled from behind me, and I stopped. "He's my brother and I want to protect him. You have a brother; wouldn't you want to protect him?"

"I got to know the person he fell in love with _before_ I judged her. You don't know me, but you've already decided I'm gonna hurt him, so what's the point of defending myself to you? You make my mother look like a saint, and that's saying something."

I could tell she was taken aback by my comment. "What the hell does that mean?'

"My mother is a bitch," I said simply enough before the dam completely broke and I lost it. I screamed at the top of my lungs. "No matter what I do with my life, it will never be good enough for her; I'll never be good enough for her or you, apparently! You look at me and see someone who will never be good enough for her brother, but you never took the time to really see me; the woman who loves your brother unconditionally, the woman who would give up everything she knows and loves to spend eternity in his arms! Edward is everything to me! He accepted me for who I was without wanting anything but my heart in return.

"Do you have any idea what that's like? To spend your life wondering if the people you invite in are just using you to further themselves in life? I haven't been able to trust anyone with my whole heart until your brother came along! Do you know I was jealous of you; of the life you've been given? To have two amazing parents who love each other completely? To have two adopted siblings who actually care about you and celebrate your successes?

"God, why am I even wasting my breath? None of that matters to you because I don't matter to you! I thought you would be different! Edward described you as his biggest supporter, but―"

The sound screeching tires broke of my rant and I turned and ran to him.

"Shhh," Edward said as I collapsed into his arms and gave up.

All the fight in me left. I cried and retreated into my head. He was my salvation, but I never wanted to come between the siblings. Having a family that cares was all I ever wanted and I wasn't going to let myself come between them.

I caught the tail end of Edward's conversation with her. "I'm so pissed off right now, Alice, I can't even look at you. You can tell Mom and Dad about what you did. I never knew you could be so selfish."

He lifted me into his arms and over to his car, and then he drove us back to my cabin. The ride was quiet and a dark, thick blanket of clouds began to roll in. They fit my bleak mood perfectly.

He drove carefully as the rain began to fall before it turned to snow. A blizzard was rolling in and now it would complicate my plans. I hated the way everything had gone today and the decision I was being forced to make.

It took over forty-five minutes to drive back to the resort and up to my cabin through the treacherous weather. Once we pulled up I jumped out of the car and raced inside. I hadn't been dressed for a blizzard.

I flipped on the fireplace and wrapped the quilt around myself before I walked to the kitchen for a glass of wine. I said screw it to myself and just took the bottle to the couch and began to drink. I stared at the flames dancing in front of me.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked from behind me, and I shrugged.

No, I wasn't okay, but I didn't tell him that.

Are you gonna talk to me?" he asked.

"What's there to talk about? I'm ruining your family. When the storm passes, I'm just gonna pack up and head back home." I never looked away from the fire as the tears dripped down my face.

"So that's it?"

"Yep."

"I never took you for a quitter. I thought you loved me!" he shouted.

I couldn't believe he couldn't see that I was doing this for him, for his family.

"I do love you, and that's why I'm doing this. I can't come between you and your family. You know what my family is like and I would never wish for you to have the same problems that I have." I was finally looking at Edward and he looked so crushed.

"Don't you see? Without you, I'd be miserable. I can't exist without you. I was floundering before you arrived and then you booked that first snowmobile ride. I want to marry you one day and make a family with you. Are you really willing to walk away from creating a new and stronger family with me?"

My breath hitched and the lights went out, leavingus with nothing but the light of the fire. I stared deep into his eyes and looked for any deception, but I couldn't find any. Could I really walk away from the best thing that ever happened to me? Could I really walk away from the promise of a happy life?

"God help and maybe I'm being selfish, but no, I can't walk away. I love you too much."

* * *

***taps mic* Is this thing on? Okay, that was heavy and not completely V-day worthy, (Unless you hate the holiday, so this was probably okay) but I didn't leave you with a cliffy…and-and-and it's an HEA story, so pleeeeease don't panic. Does everybody hate Alice now? **

**I can't wait to hear what you all think…even if you just want to yell at me for scaring you. The next chapter is reeeeeeal good, I promise. It's lemony goodness! ;o)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello to all you lovely readers! Happy Monday. This week's double update is a HUGE thank you to all you wonderful reviews who have made it so I at least 10 reviews per chapter…to some that may not be a lot, but to me it's a lot so thank you. I love you all so much for sharing your thought with me, even a quick little, "great chapter," makes me smile so big.**

**Thank you Brie, for making my words pretty, I Love you hard girl.**

**WARNING: This chapter contains juicy lemons…If that offends you stop reading when the clothes start coming off and skip to the very end of the chapter…you have to read at least the last line. If lemons are not too sour for you…read away.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen – Original Sin**

"**Sex is one of the most wholesome, beautiful and natural experiences that money can buy."**

–**Steve Martin**

"We do need to make some decisions," I continued on from my previous confession.

"Okay. What do we need to figure out?" he asked, sounding much more relaxed.

"My life is in California, but I hate it there. The constant looking over your shoulder and waiting for the other shoe to drop...I just can't live like that anymore, and I won't ask you to, but I alsocan't abandon my responsibilities. I do know that wherever I am, I want you by my side."

Even in the dark his smile was light and bright. "That's what I want, too. You said Jasper lives with you, so why don't you keep your house for when we need to make trips there? I would think staying in a hotel would be like open season for the paparazzi, so having your house would be one less thing to worry about. Online bill pay would alleviate having to worry about that part as well. Jasper would be able to overnight any documents he needs you to sign and vise versa.

"My house is paid for, so we would only need to decorate. I think I was hoping for a woman's touch other than my mother's. No, I _know_ I was waiting for your touch." Edward was such a sweet man and I was hopelessly in love with him.

"As much as I love the rustic vibe of the place, I'm drawing the line at animal heads being mounted on the walls. I prefer Bambi out in nature, or in the Disney cartoon."

Edward threw his head back and laughed heartily. He may have found the comment funny, but I was dead serious. That was one of the few things I didn't like about the ambiance of the resort itself and I avoided looking at them when up at the chalet.

We continued to talk about the future as the storm ragedoutside. The late spring blizzard blew through the Umpqua National Forest that night, dumping over two feet of snow. We only paused for Edward to run outside real quick to start up the generator.

The refrigerator was the only appliance he hooked up to the gas-powered generator. I lit the candles I'd brought with me and set a few in the kitchen and bathroom for when we needed anything in those rooms. After the umbrella incident, I was thankful I was level-headed enough to think of all the other possibilities when I planned this trip; even the non-perishable food was an added bonus.

When our stomachs began to rumble I made us a couple of peanut butter and banana sandwiches. We finished off the bottle of wine I started earlier together. We laughed and talk about the things we felt were important in our house.

_I liked that thought: our house. _I was excited about the direction we were heading as a couple. It may have only been going on three months since we met, but you couldn't fight fate. We knew how we felt; besides, it wasn't like we were eloping to Vegas or something, Edward and I just knew that one day we would be man and wife. I could picture us spending the cold winter nights just as we were right now: snuggled together in front of the fireplace.

We were lucky the fireplace ran on natural gas and we were able to keep the living room warm. Edward brought the mattress out from my room and we made a bed for us to sleep in after we moved the furniture around for open space in front of the warmth.

It wasn't the first time we would be sleeping next to each other, but it was the first time after confessing our hopes and wishes for the future. I was nervous because while I had worshiped him this morning, he still hadn't seen me completely naked.

I went into the bathroom to change for bed. After I did my usual nightly routine, I gave myself a little pep talk in the mirror.

_This is the man you've come to love. He respects you and only wants you for you. Show him how you feel, and let him show you how he feels. He doesn't have it in him to hurt you._

I was surprised to find my favorite navy blue satin and lace chemise in the back of my underwear drawer. I hadn't even seen it last night when I was looking for something sexy to wear. It was almost like it stayed hidden until the occasion was right. While the weather wasn't perfect for it, it made me feel sexy, and after all the emotions I'd released tonight, I needed to feel that way. I wanted to Edward to see me as the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

Edward was already settled on our makeshift bed. His bare chest glowed in the candle and firelight. His eyes darkened as he took in my exposed skin. I had wanted to feel sexy, but now I felt downright risqué. The gleam in his eye sent butterflies fluttering in my stomach. It felt almost like my first time, although with how long it had been since I'd been with a man, it damn near was.

"God, you're stunning. I must have done something right in my life for God to grant me with such a beautiful girlfriend."

I blushed, but it was hidden in the darkness. "Thank you. You're quite the specimen yourself."

I dropped my robe onto the couch and then climbed under the covers. He quickly pulled me to him and began to nibble on my lips and down my neck before he settled back down with me barely able to catch my breath. My nerves were at an all-time high and he made me forget myself and how long it had been since I'd made love to a man. He wasn't pressuring me, and for that, I was completely grateful, but I knew I wanted him more than anything.

I laid there with my head on his chest, watching the flames of the fire and listening to his thundering heartbeat. I knew I owed all my happiness to the man who was holding me. I chose to speak from the heart and whispered the words aloud that scared me the most, "I truly believe I fell in love with you the moment I heard you laugh. It made my heart skip a beat, even if I didn't want to admit it at the time."

His breath hitched just like mine had earlier. Sure, we had said I love you before, but telling him exactly when it happened for me was new. It was only a few second before he said anything, but when he did finally speak, his words were everything thing I could've ever hoped for.

"I don't think, I _know_ that I fell in love with you the moment you were snarky with me. You were so vulnerable looking and something in me just burst. It made me want and need to scoop you up inmy arms and protect you from all the bad in the world. I never expected my sister to be one of the bad things, but with you by my side, I know that everything will be perfect. Someday in the future, I'll ask you another life changing question, and I sincerely hope your answer is yes."

His confession sent sparks through me again, and I glanced up to see if he was telling the truth. His expressive eyes told me he was. He pulled me astride him, looked me straight in the eyes, and said, "I love you, Isabella Swan. Now and for all the days of my life. Iwill never let anything come between us."

All this talk about marriage and the future made me weepy in the most wonderful way. A single tear slid down my right cheek, and in that moment, my life was perfect. "I love you too, Edward. There will only ever be you and me, Ipromise, and whenever you ask, my answer will be unequivocally yes."

Edward wiped away the lone tear and closed the distance between our lips. The sweet kisses grew more heated, and my fingers found his untamable locks at the base of his neck. His tongue moved gently with mine and I was lost in his touch.

He slowly slid his hands up my body, taking my chemise with them. I released his lips and hair, my arms rising to allow the gown to be removed completely. His eyes took in the naked flesh of my bosom for the first time and I felt completely exposed.

"Perfect," he muttered, and I relaxed.

Edward rolled us over and I was flat on my back so he could place feather-light kisses down my neck and continue the journey toward my décolletage. His lips carried on downward until he reached my left nipple where he began to lick, suck, and nibble. My back arched with his teasing and I begged for more. He released it with a pop, and then blew cool air to harden the tip further before giving the same treatment to the right one.

My fingers flew back into his hair and gripped onto the silky strands, not wanting him to stop the delicious torment. I had dreamt about this so many times before, but I had to release him as he made his way south toward my promise land. He kissed each of my hip bones before he used his teeth and his hands to peel my lace panties down my legs and I raised my hips to help him.

Edward licked and sucked lightly as he made his way back up my legs, rotating from right to left, igniting a fire deep within my core along the way that I wasn't sure would ever be put out. Although I was wet, wetter than I'd been in a really long time, the heat permeating from me was a direct response to Edward himself. I burned and yearned for this man. He used his fingers to spread my soaked lips, and heblew his cold breath against my heated flesh once more. It hit my wetness and I shivered in delight, causing goose bumps to rise all along my body. Every nerve ending in my body was on high alert, needing and wanting more. I was ready to beg when his tongue finally touched me.

The roughness of his tongue sent shivers through me once again. I moaned, completely enraptured by the way he was working my body, showing me things I'd never known before and reaching places I knew I'd want to go again. My dam burst when he added his fingers to the mix, curling them to just the right spot. I cried out, thanking him for showing me delights I'd never known were possible.

He kissed his way back up my body and I caught my breath. When I kissed him, I tasted myself for the first time. It was tart and different, but I liked it and deepened our kiss. I didn't think I could get even more turned on as I continued to taste myself on Edward's mouth.

When I couldn't take it anymore, I reversed our positions, wanting to return the favor and adoration that he'd just showed me. I followed his example and kissed down his chest, biting his nipples, which caused him to moan. I didn't linger long; the hairs on his chest tickled my nose as I licked a zigzag trail down his stomach. Reaching his boxers, I paused and looked up at him; he was watching me, waiting and wondering about what I would do next. It emboldened me, and I smirked.

I settled on my knees between his calves, stretching my body over his and placing both hands on his lower abs before I lightly pressed my nails into his skin. He hissed and pressed his shoulders deep into the mattress as I dragged them downward until I hit the band that would release him from his cloth prison. I couldn't wait for him to be completely exposed for my viewing, licking, and sucking pleasure. His back arched and he used his legs to make my task of removing his boxers even easier. I carefully removed them and sighed as I was able to finally see him completely naked.

He was perfection to me as well, and I told him so.

His manhood stood tall, hard and soft at the same time as I began to stroke him. A bead of moisture seeped out the tip. I quickly leaned down and tasted him. He was saltier than me, but no less enjoyable than the last time. I worshiped him with my mouth until he begged me to stop, wanting only to come inside me.

I made my way up Edward's body and found his lips, moist and wanting and I couldn't resist kissing them. His lips were so sweet and made for mine. I slowly lowered myself onto him. He was stretching me, filling me, and I paused, giving myself a moment to just feel the fullness he was causing. It waslife-altering.

I knew I would never find this connection with anyone else. It was about more than just sex, it was an all consuming and mind-altering reality to know he was truly it for me, but in the best way. We fit flawlessly together and I slowly lifted up, allowing him to almost exit my body completely before I slid back down and encased him in my body once more.

_This is what heaven feels like, _I thought.

No words were spoken yet as we made love that first time. Only sighs, moans, and groans left our mouths as we allowed our bodies to talk for us. Our eyes spoke of our love as we carried on, rocking to the rhythm of our heartbeats. Their cadence was the perfect melody for our love.

His hands roamed my body as I moved and never settled in one place. They caressed my shoulders and back, gripped my hips and thighs, and squeezed my breasts and ass cheeks. He rotated the pressure and pleasure they inflicted on my body: soft and light, hard and rough. Their ministrations continued the sweetest of tortures and invigorating relief I needed when I didn't think I could continued our dance.

With my senses on overload, I continued rocking to and fro and found a short second wind and dashed for the finish line. My legs quivered as I crept closer and closer to my salvation. Finally, his words of love, joy, bliss, and gratification propelled us over the edge and we exploded as one.

The adrenaline dissipated and I fell peacefully asleep with Edward whispering sweet words of love, still inside me.

~SCaSL~

Sometime during the night, we had switched positions and Edward was now resting on me. I stroked his hair and pulled the blankets tighter around us. With the storm still raging, I fell back into a peaceful sleep.

I couldn't have been asleep for long when Edward woke me back up with his teeth lightly nipping at my throat. I heard breathy moans in my ear as he moved within me while he thought I was still deep in my slumber, and I wasn't in the least bit upset about it. To know that after one taste he needed to have me again just a mere couple of hours later turned me on unlike ever before.

I raked my nails across his back, making him shudderand increase his speed now that he knew I was awake. "Bella."

My name wasspoken as a plea as he dragged the "ah" sound out at the end.

His tempo only increased as I joined in, the carnal pleasure a prayer shared only between the two of us. _More_, _only you, love, yes_, a groan, a moan, a sigh, and _oh God_ were uttered as we continued to voice our pleasure to the heavens as we embraced the sins we were making. Repenting wasn't an option because when we came and saw God, I said thank you.

I truly believed it was because of Edward more than anythingelse that I was eager to embrace my newfoundwantonness. This man possessed me, brought out a fire in me that I never knew existed. The way he held me and cherished me heightened everything I ever believe was possible between two people.

I spent my life watching fairy tales unfold before my little eyes until the director yelled cut and everything returned to reality. It was just a movie, an escape from the real world where people fought and divorced, where they lied, cheated, and stole from each other. Wants were more important than needs, and those with the biggest bank accounts could have it all for the price of their self respect and dignity.

I hadn't realized how jaded I'd become before Edward, my snowmobiling knight in snow-protecting armor, show up and placed his heart in my hands. I hadn't realized that true love could thrive and grow when two people were committed to it. That Disney's illusion of happily ever after could come true.

His fingersinched betweenus and rubbed circles around my clit. It was a delirious combination and I couldn't hold back. I came with him again, chanting his name.

There was no man on this earth that would ever make me feel as special and loved as Edward did. He was my other half. I was a complete woman without him, but with him, I was even better. I finally understood what people were talking about when they spoke of true love and soulmates.

~SCaSL~

Just hours before dawn, I awoke with a start. The dream I'd been having left my body on fire and I had to have Edward again to quench this unparallel need. I wondered if this constant craving would ever dwindle, but I prayed that it wouldn't. His body was ready for me even while he slept, just like mine had been for him.

I climbed top him and slowly slid my wet heat down on him. Just like the first time, we fit together like a glove to a hand. My body was made for him and his for mine.

Even with the fire to keep us warm, my nipples pebbled when I released the blankets that had been keeping us warm. They pooled on his legs, naked as the days we were born, and I supported myself with my hands atop his chest and began to find a rhythm I enjoyed best.

It wasn't long before Edward awoke with a smile and a shake of his head.

"I don't think I'll ever get enough of you like this." He spoke with an astonishment I'd never witnessed before. "Will you?"

His eyes never left my mine and I shook my head in response. "Never."

He growled before he pulled me off of him.

"Edward, what―"

"I need you hard and fast," he said before I was ableto finish my question.

He flipped me onto my stomach and then lifted my ass into the air. He was positioned behind me and swiftly entered me. I felt even fuller in this position.

"Fuck!" he shouted as began to pound into me. "You're even tighter like this."

I could hear our skin slapping together as he took me more fiercely than ever.

"Rub your pretty little clit. I want to you to come more than once on my cock," he grunted out.

_Who was this man? _I'd never before been spoken to so vulgarly before, but his words and thrusting brought forth my inner sex kitten, who I didn't even know existed until now.

"Please make me come," I begged. "It feels so good."

With one hand working myself toward an unstoppable climax, the other was fisting the sheet. He had picked up his pace and sweat was beginning to accumulate on our bodies. My damp hair glued to my face. This was a whole new level of extreme sex for me.

My orgasm tore through me and I was entirely overcome by its intensity that I stopped breathing and a silent scream ripped through my body. I bit down on my pillow. My movements never slowed as I peaked again and again and again. It was an out of body experience that I didn't think I would survive.

I finally gasped for breath as Edward shouted my name. My body continued to convulse as he came deep within my body, each twitch of his manhood magnified by my still clenching walls. It could have been seconds or minutes when I finally came back down, sated beyond blissfulness and positive it could never get better than this. I mumbled out two words before I succumbed to the complete exhaustion of the long and bliss-filled night.

"Marry me."

* * *

**So was that hot enough? I may have made you wait for this, but I truly hope it was worth it. Sorry for the cliffy…who are we kidding? I'm not even remotely sorry after the sexing I gave you. No worries though, the next chapter will be up on Friday.**

**I'd love to hear from you if you're so inclined.**

**xx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello sweethearts! I'm so glad you all enjoyed the update on Monday. It was so amazing to here from so many new readers and I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint! **

**I can't believe were 75% done with the story already and I hope you all like the way I begin to tie up the loose ends.**

**Brie is amazing as my beta as always.**

**Thank you all for continuing to support me.**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen – Serendipity**

**"I think the modern-day woman will tell you that women can be just as predatory as men."**

—**Matt Damon**

When I woke up late the next morning, I was convinced it was a dream. It wasn't until I felt the soreness between my legs that I knew it wasn't. With my eyes still closed, I felt around for Edward.

"Looking for me?" he asked from above.

I opened my eyes and smiled up at him. I was surprised to see him fully dressed, though. "I was," I said, watching him as he sat on the couch. "What are you doing up and dressed? Come back to bed."

He'd already taken off his jacket and was removing his boots when he answered. "I went and turned off the generator and ran to my place for a change of clothes. I'd hoped to be back in bed with you before for you awoke, but alas, I didn't make it. How did you sleep, my love?" he asked as he finally rejoined me. His cold hands sent chills down my back.

"Brr," I said. "You're freezing. But, to answer your question, I slept wonderfully. At least I did when I was sleeping. Thank you for the most amazing night of my life."

I peppered his cool lips with little kisses, trying to warm him up faster. "Mine, too," he stated between kisses. "You asked me a pretty important question last night."

"I did?" I replied. My mind was completely muddled. I was trying really hard to remember what I asked as I rubbed the sleep from my face.

"I'm kind of crushed you don't remember, but at the same time, it's extremely flattering to know my love making skills rendered you thoughtless," Edward said.

Before I could decide between feeling guilty for my lack of memory or if I wanted to smack him for being cocky, there was a knock at the door.

Edward groaned. "You better get dressed; I'll get the door. Were you expecting anyone?"

I shook my head. I quickly sat up and put my nightgown and robe on. I ran my fingers through my tangled hair, hoping to smooth it into some kind of order. When I could tell it would be impossible, I grabbed the scrunchie off the coffee table and tossed my hair up into a messy bun; it would have to do until I could shower.

I could hear Edward's harsh tone through the slightly opened door, but I couldn't make out the actual words. Now that I felt more presentable, I approached the door. I wasn't shocked by who was there: Alice.

"―just using you until she goes back to her high-maintenance life!" she screeched.

"You don't know her at all. You haven't even tried! I honestly cannot wait for you to eat your words. You're the one acting selfish and stuck up, not Bella. She is amazing, and―"

"An amazing bitch," she muttered the interruption.

"Alice," he hissed. I could hear the anger in his tone. "That is my future wife you're talking about."

"Wife!"

I couldn't hold back anymore. She had crossed way too many lines for me not to put her in her place.

"Yes, wife. Once he asks, I will happily and wholeheartedly say yes because I am completely and irrevocably in love with him and want to spend the rest of my life with him," I replied as I opened the door fully and the cold hit me at full force. It wasn't just from the weather, either.

She was quiet, and I just waitedto see if she'd respond. When she didn't, I rolled my eyes. I kissed Edward's cheek and then spoke to them both.

"I'm going get ready for our day. It's cold out here and I don't need to catch a cold. I'll see you back inside when you're finished, baby." With that, I turned and walked back into the cabin and into the bathroom so I could shower and warm up.

When I'd finished, I dressed casually in a pair of grey yoga pants and a matching oversized sweater. It wasn't very flattering, but I was comfortable. I threw on a pair of plush socks to keep my feet warm. My hair was still wet, so I put it into a ponytail. Unless we made plans to go anywhere, I was all about being relaxed.

I was shocked to see Alice still there when I came back out. She and Edward were sitting at the breakfast bar, drinking coffee. I quietly made my way over to the pot and poured my own cup. I took my time, not really wanting to speak to Alice any more. When I'd wasted as much time as I possibly could, I turned toward them.

Edward was watching me and Alice was staring down at her cup. I raise my eyebrow in question to Edward, and he just slightly shook his head. I huffed. I had nothing to say to her. I didn't owe her an apology, and I really didn't want her here. I set my cup down and walked into the living room to cleanup our mess. I folded the blankets and set the pillows on the couch.

Edward quickly came and helped me put the mattress back on the bed and Iset the linens on top. I could remake the bed later. I walked back out and started to slide the furniture back into it place, since I didn't do well with clutter. It wasn't so much as OCD as it was a need to stay busy so I wouldn't cuss Alice out.

She still hadn't spoken. I walked back into the kitchen, grabbed my cup, and went back into the living room. I picked up my iPad and started to read a book. I left the siblings to themselves.

Edward came and kissed my head a few minutes later and said he was going to hop into the shower. I nodded and kept reading. In my mind, this was Alice's issue, and if she wanted to try and get back onto the right foot with me, she needed to make the first move.

"Did you mean it?"

"I'm sorry, what was that?" I asked as I looked to where she was standing.

"Did you mean it when you said you'd marry him?"

I watched her closely, trying to get a read on her. "Yes."

"I'm jealous of you," she said.

I was stunned. "Why?"

She hadn't earned more than one word responses from me yet.

She huffed and plopped down on the opposite side of thecouch. "Because your life is perfect."

I snorted loudly and it made Alice laugh. "My life is not perfect, believe me. I have problems you couldn't even begin to understand."

"But it is. You have a hugely successful career in Hollywood. You have Jasper, who is so gorgeous. And now you have my brother, who loves you so much he would abandon his whole family for you. All you have to do is say the word and he's gone."

"Alice, I have not and will not ask him to walk away from you guys."

"But you will. Your life is in Hollywood; you need to be there for your job. You leave to go back home in just a few weeks and Edward will follow you because he loves you. He's never been this in love with someone before."

"See, the thing you are forgetting is what I do. I write. It's something I can do almost anywhere as long as I have power to plug in my laptop and a wifi connection to email my scripts to Jasper. My career does not tie me down to one place. Yeah, I'll have to travel a few times a year, but wherever your brother is, that's where home will be."

"Why would you even consider moving here?"

"I love him."

"That's it?"

"Yep."

"It can't really be that simple," she replied.

"Why not?" I asked,genuinely curious.

"Because…I don't know! It's just not enough."

I giggled. "Oh, Alice. Nothing in my life has ever felt as right as loving your brother. He gets me in ways I never even understood myself. He has helped me see things in different ways and embrace a side of myself I never even knew existed.

"I've learned that true love means compromises and sacrifices, but moving up here to be with him is neither of those things because I honestly hate living the Hollywood life. While I love writing, I hate everything else. I'd never want to raise children in an environment like the one I grew up in.

"It's not easy, and the benefits of being here with him far outweigh the benefits of asking him to move. Besides, I've kinda fallen in love with it here."

"But we're so removed from the world. The closest decent place to shop is over two hours away. It's gloomy and cold more than it is warm and sunny," she complained.

"I love online shopping, so that doesn't bother me. California is all smog and traffic. I love the fresh air and the idea of actual seasons. Oh, and the peace and tranquility. God, have I loved that."

I started to zone out at all the possibilities that would be available to me once I'd lived here for good that I almost missed a very important moment for us.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I'm sorry I judged you. I'm so sorry for all the nasty things I said and for not taking the time to really get to know you. I took out my own insecurities out on you and that wasn't fair.

"I've always been the most important person in Edward's life, and then in you walked and it just felt like he forgot about me. My parents both love you and really can't wait to get to spend more time with you. Seth thinks you're amazing too. Leah thinks you're pretty down to earth for a celebrity. My family has been all I've ever had because when I was younger, the other kids didn't really befriend me. They thought I was strange because I dressed weird and my hair was always different colors. No one ever sat with me at lunch and I was always picked last for any team sports. I was an outcast."

"And you think I wasn't?"

"Please," she said rolling her eye.

"The only friend I had in high school was Jasper, and since then everyone I'veattempted to allow into my life has just used me. Even my assistant used me so she could fuck my boyfriend."

"What?" Alice screeched.

"If we're going to have this conversation, I'm gonna need something stronger to drink. You want?" I asked as I headed to the kitchen to make a Screwdriver.

"Sure."

I mixed the drinks quickly, making mine a bit stronger. I handed her the glass and said, "It's five o'clock somewhere, so cheers!"

I downed half my glass and shivered as the alcohol warmed me up.

"What I'm about to tell you has never made it to the trashtoids, so if you say anything I'll know where it came from and sue you for slander." I hiccupped. I really was a lightweight, and my empty stomach wasn't helping matters.

She crossed her heart and I began my story. She was hilarious to watch as I talked. Alice was a very verbal listener. Her constant outbursts made it hard to stay focused and the alcohol didn't help.

I didn't need the drink because I still cared about Jacob. No, I needed it because it sucked to talk about the event in general. I could still picture the looks of pity on the faces of those who witnessed the entire spectacle. The look of utter disappointment on my mother's face at the scene we'd caused.

By the time Edward joined us back in the living room, Alice and I were completely wasted and dancing around to nineties boy bands. He took one look at us and busted out laughing. Alice and I looked at each and then joined in withthe laughterwhen we realized we were slow dancing together.

"I'm glad to see you both having fun together; this is the way it should have been from the beginning."

I smiled drunkenly up at Edward.

It was a step in the right direction. I just wished I could fight and make up with my own family as easily as I did with Edward's. Maybe when I got back to Hollyweird I could try to patch things up with Emmett. Emily and my mother were another issue all together.

Edward made us a big pot of pasta for lunch and garlic bread to soak up all the liquor we'd consumed in such a short amount of time. After we ate, I said goodbye to Alice and Edward drove her back over to their parents' house. I attempted to sloppily make the bed, and when I gave up on getting it right, I face planted into the middleand passed out.

~SCaSL~

I awoke with a groan. My head was pounding and my mouth dry as the Sahara. The sun must have now been on the other side of the cabin since the room was pretty dark. I sat up and waited until I was sure I wouldn't pass out from dizzinessbefore I walked into the bathroom for some Advil. The throbbing in my head was so bad I didn't even care if I had filtered water as I cupped my hand and filled it with water to swallow the pills.

One glance in the mirror and I almost screamed. I had dried drool on my cheek and in my hair was stuck in it. My eyes were bloodshot and my eyelashes were crusted together. I looked rode hard. There was no way I was going to face Edward looking like this. I stripped out of my clothes and stepped into the already warming shower.

I stood under the water and let the steam and medication slowly clear my senses. When my head was slightly clearer, I re-washed my hair and body before I stepped out and dried off. I felt more alive and grateful that Edward forced me to eat or I would have been in worse condition than I was already**.** Not having brought any clothes with me, I headed back into the bedroom to get dressed.

I jumped when I heard Edward ask how I was feeling, since I hadn't expected him to be in the bedroom.

"Much better. Thank you for letting me sober up." While I was embarrassed by the amount of alcohol I'd consumed, I was happy that Alice and I had come to an understanding. I was back on board with the idea of introducing her to Jazz.

Before I made it into the closet for a fresh set of clothes, Edward gripped me by the waist and threw me onto the bed. I squeaked with the bounce just before he hopped onto the bed with me.

"Edward!"

"I need to know, Bella, do you remember what you asked me this morning?" he said as he tightened his arms around me.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I genuinely couldn't remember.

"I've had all day to think about the last couple of words you spoke to me before you passed out from out third round of love-making...or are you going to tell me you don't remember that as well?" he asked as he started to tickle me.

"I don't know," I screamed out between laughs. "I can't really remember that part either," I said before finally breaking free from his attack. I jumped out of the bed, laughing and running for cover in the bathroom, still naked.

"Isabella!" shouted Edward, "You're going to have to come out sometime, and I'll get you back then."

Still laughing, I leaned against the door to catch my breath. Just as I finally felt like I could breathe again, all of the fuzziness from early this morning cleared and I finally remembered what he was talking about. I'd asked him to marry me. I began to hyperventilate. Did he answer? Did he think I was joking? Was I joking? My mind was traveling at warped speed as I began to freak out.

I knew we had talked about marriage in general last night, and we both told Alice I would one day be his wife, but wasn't it too soon for this type of conversation? The biggest thing was that I blurted it out right after we had sex. I mean, how cliché was that? There was nothing romantic about the gesture. We were naked then just as I was now. One thing was for sure, though: Edward was right. I didn't have any clothes, and it was cold in here. I'd have to go back out there sooner rather than later, and have a conversation that I really wanted to put off.

After about fifteen minutes of talking to myself and trying unsuccessfully to psyche myself up, I went into the bedroom and got dressed.

I stood in the hall off the kitchen and listened to Edward hum as he cooked. The smells coming from whatever he was cooking were delicious. My stomach growled and I knew my stealthy arrival was no longer going to be a secret. I was glad I had put on my big girl panties because I wasn't going to start our relationship off with a lie. I'd be honest and tell him I remembered.

I shook my head to clear all the negative thoughts as I entered the kitchen. Edward was plating what looked the leftover pasta and some kind of chicken dish. If he had heard me enter, he didn't give anything away. I sat down at the counter and continued to watch him move gracefully as worked.

_So what if I asked? _I thought. _It doesn't change anything. He already said he wanted to marry me. Did it really matter if I had jumped the gun in my completely sex muddled mind and asked first? Waiting just left him ripe for the taking and he was mine, damn it! I wasn't going to let anyone come in and steal the only man I would ever love. The only man I wanted to have kids with. _

_Whoa! Slow your roll, Isabella. Let's focus on one life-altering event at a time._

"I remembered," I said, startling him from his next bite as I continued to look down at my still untouched plate. I'd been as quiet as a mouse since I came in and sat down.

He set his fork down and turned to face me. "What do you remember?" he asked with a hopeful look in his eyes.

I sat up straight and replied with a smile, "I asked you to marry me."

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes!"

Without thinking, I rushed him and tipped our chairs over. We fell to the floor with a loud bang and a grunt from Edward and a screech from me.

"Oh, God. Are you okay?" I asked as I looked him over for any injuries.

"Other than not being able to breathe, yes," he wheezed out. I quickly sat up and helped him up as well.

I shook with joy and worked hard to control my need to pounce him again. Tears of happiness poured out of my eyes. I couldn't believe that after only two days of becoming an official couple, we were now engaged. I would have to go and get him a ring as soon as the weather cleared enough for the drive or I could give Harry a call and ask him to design me something and ship it to me. Decisions, decisions.

I was awakened from my weepiness and fog induced thoughts by Edward waving a hand in front of my face and saying my name.

"You may have asked first, but I have something for you." He reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out a stunning, white gold antique and art deco ring.

It wasn't one of those rings that all the women in Hollywood walk around with, weighing a ton on their fingers; it looked to be around a carat, maybe even a carat and a half, but it was classic and I loved it.

"This was the ring Grandpa Cullen gave to Grandma Cullen fifty-five years ago, and then my father gave to my mother thirty years ago. Both have had long and loving marriages, and it's something I aspire to have as well. I think with you, Isabella, I can have that same kind of happiness. After all, third time's a charm, so what do you say? Will you make me the third happiest man in my family? Allow me to put this ring on your finger and say you'll be my wife?"

With tears streaming down my face again, I nodded, but then I remembered the word he said he wanted to hear and whispered, "Yes."

He slowly slid the ring on my finger; it was a perfect fit. There were some things in life you just didn't question, and the perfect fitting ring was one of them. Some things were just meant to be.

We didn't finished dinner, but it didn't matter.

* * *

**I just finished reading this too and I've got to say that I'm kind of giddy and I hope you all are too! Thank you for reading and I'd love to hear what you thought as well.**

**Until next week. xx**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello to all you wonderful people. Here's your next chapter. Only 3 more and the Epi to follow.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I hope the teaser did just that, and teased you to need more! I can't wait to see what you all have to say about this one.**

**As always, a huge thank you to my beta, Brie. Love ya, girl!**

**Now, on with the show…**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen – The Odd Couple**

"**I can trust my friends. These people force me to examine myself, encourage me to grow."**

**-Cher**

Almost as quickly as the snow fell, it disappeared, and Edward announced our engagement at the next Sunday night dinner, which happened to be Mother's Day. Esme was so happy to see the family ring on my finger once Edward informed them that we were engaged. The fact that it fit perfectly made her smile even more. She explained that when Carlisle presented her with the ring it had also fit her without needing to be resized, and the same had happened when Grandpa Edward gave the ring to Grandma Lizzie. The family viewed it as a sign of an ever-lasting marriage.

I was excited at the prospect of spending eternity with my Edward. If this ring symbolized a long-lasting and happy marriage like theirs, I couldn't ask for a more perfect ring. I also loved the idea of creating a band just as unique as my own for Edward.

Thankfully we had time to decide on all the details, although Esme had other ideas. She pulled me into her arms and started asking a bunch of questions about the type of wedding we would want, and I watched her light up with ideas of a grand affair that included all of their extended family and friends. The quiet little wedding I'd imagined slowly vanished from my mind; eloping in Vegas was looking better and better as she continued to talk. I felt like a deer in headlights.

We'd just become engaged, and I was hoping to bask in its newness for a while before we dove into the nitty gritty planning stage. Edward must have been watching my expression as Esme spoke because he rapidly nixed all her ideas and said we would let her help if and only if she remembered it was our wedding. She got quickly agree when he mentioned we could just elope if she didn't contain her excitement and her expression made me feel bad. I jumped in and explained how I'd always pictured a small, intimate ceremony followed by a simple reception. Just because I grew up in all the glitz and the glamour didn't mean I wanted a Hollywood spectacle for a wedding. Those types of events usually resulted in an annulment within the first year. I went on to state that until I'd met the Cullens, happy marriages were something that only existed in the movies, to me at least. I didn't speak ill about my parents directly, but they got the idea.

Edward also explained that while we hadn't talked details yet, he would need to take a leave of absence from the resort to help me officially move up here. Carlisle popped open one of the expensive bottles of champagne they had to toast us.

The conversation quickly focused on the move and Jasper's upcoming visit. I was so happy that Edward agreed to make the trip with me. I loved the idea of spending time on the road with him, although I did invite Alice along for an additional buffer.

I told them about the latest deal he was negotiating for my screenplay from high school. There had been a lot of inquiries about it after my Ellen appearance, and now that I'd given the go ahead, Jasper was in the final stages of my contract negotiations. It was strange to think that my first work was finally on its way to the big screen.

Alice perked right up at any information containing Jasper's name. Even though she didn't know the details about Jasper's confession, I hoped he would enjoy having someone besides just Edward with us on the trip back. I decided to tell Edward why I invited her along.

"I need someone to keep him busy while you make love to me. Unless you would prefer to share me the whole time he's in town?" I whispered to him as Alice yammered on about how amazing she thought Jasper was. He cast a smoldering look to me. It was full of want and promise and I couldn't wait until we were alone again.

I turned and listened as Alice talked about what she knew about Jasper. It wasn't much, but their mutual love of nature would be a great jumping off point. Although she was a girl in every sense of the word, Alice loved swimming, horseback riding, and mountain biking, and the fact that she was just as outdoorsy as Jasper would help them bond. Maybe it was mean to play matchmaker, but I was happy, and I wanted everyone I cared about to be as wonderfully in love as I was.

While I tried to downplay the excitement of seeing Jasper again, I didn't do a very good job. Edward could see the happiness shining in my eyes, but as I explained it he finally understood where I was coming from. Jasper had been a constant in my life for almost fourteen years and the past two and a half months had been a strain on our friendship. The confession, distance, and my new relationship were the next step of progression for us in this adult friendship we were learning to navigate.

I was excited for my now fiancé to meet my very best friend in person, and I was trying to stay positive about their introductions, but I wasn't naïve either. They were two of the most important men in my life and I wanted them to get along. Daddy would be another obstacle when I return to L.A. with Edward and they met for the first time as well.

The conversation that Daddy and I had yesterday was quite an eye-opener for him.

It began with him informing me about his latest project and how he hoped I would have been back now so I could give him my input on the script. This had been a new thing with him right before I left and while I did help, I wasn't happy doing it. I tried to get a few words in between him shouting at the production team in the room with him, but it was damn near impossible. I knew that I needed his attention so I shouted that I was getting married.

The dead silence scared the crap out of me. I called his name a few times before I finally heard him take a ragged breath, and then he yelled at everyone to get out of his office immediately.

"What did you just say?" he asked with an eerie calm voice.

"I'm engaged, Daddy. Edward is the most amazing man I've ever met," I gushed. "He was a commander with the SEALs before he was forced to retire last year when he was hurt on a mission.

"He works with his family here at the resort. They own the place; it's really unbelievable and I think you'd enjoy it here. He's taken me out to do a bunch of outdoorsy things that I would have never experienced if it weren't for him…"

I went on and on, barely letting him get a word in edgewise. He did ask a few questions and I answered them as honestly as I could. He was outraged that I would relocate myself for a man, but when I explained about how much I hated living in California, he relented a bit, maybe too easily. I should have known it was too simple, but my love for Edward was clouding my brain.

I just hoped that both Jasper and Daddy would realize that Edward was my future, otherwise I would have to write both of them out of my life.

It might have been a harsh statement, but I was past allowing outside interference to affect Edward and me. I'd come to see the love that we shared as something even Hollywood couldn't understand. I would fight for us because I knew that without Edward, I couldn't be the person I was meant to be. I wouldn't have the family I always hoped to be a part of. That was something I shouldn't have to justify to anyone as long as I believed in it, and I did, more than anything.

Hell, I'd give up all three Oscars just for the way Edward looked at me. He made me feel unstoppable. His love and support was enough to know I would never feel the need to question or second guess myself ever again.

I did honestly believe that Edward and Jasper would bond eventually, though. In the end, I hoped they would find common ground with their respect of me, if nothing else. Time would tell, but I knew just how lucky I was with Edward. It also helped that I was smart enough to trust in him and snatch him up quickly. Maybe a long engagement wasn't the way to go after all.

~SCaSL~

The drive from the lake to Medford on the Thursday before Memorial Day weekend took just over two hours, with Alice singing along to my iPod the whole way. I tried to nap since Edward had offered to drive. I wasn't that successful because of Alice's singing, and as a result, I was ecstatic when we pulled up to our hotel for the night.

As we checked into the Rogue Regency Inn, I was surprised by Edward once more. He had upgraded our room to the honeymoon suite. I blushed when he purred into my ear that it was for practice, and I shivered at the anticipation of what was to come.

Alice and Jasper would be sharing a double queen suite, something she was absolutely thrilled about. I worried about Jasper, but not much. He was a big boy, and if he couldn't handle Alice, it would be his own fault. He would be in for a little surprise though, when he learned about the room assignments.

We stored our luggage and went down to the grill for a late lunch. By the time Jasper got in, we wouldn't get to eat dinner until well after eight o'clock. After we finished, Alice and I decided to head to the mall. Edward was reluctant to tag along until I promised a stop at Victoria's Secret.

I gave him the show I promised and allowed him to pick out a few things he liked as well. I ended up with more than I was planning on buying. I knew I could just store everything at his―I mean, our― house, but it was still a lot to carry while we continued to shop.

I had slowly been moving my things over there. We had started looking at furniture and accessories to figure out what we liked together. We hadn't fought about anything, but it was interesting to see that what we both liked actually complimented the other's taste.

Since we were here, we stopped into the Macy's home store. I picked out a few small things for our house and was grateful to know that Jasper was only bringing one suitcase, so there would be room for the additional items we bought. When we finished, we went into the regular Macy's department store. I hadn't brought a bikini with me, so I chose a few and, once again, modeled them for Edward. He growled and adjusted himself a few times. I may have over-exaggerated my movements, but it was fun to get him riled up when he couldn't do anything about it.

Overall, we had a fun afternoon, but it was getting late. We dropped off our things at the hotel and headed to the airport. It was a very short ride, and we parked in the short-term lot before going into the terminal.

We were waiting in the baggage claim area at Medford Airport. The sun had just set behind the Cascade Range Mountains and the sky was still littered with pink clouds. I was so wrapped up in Edward's arms that Alice had to inform me when Jasper walked through the lobby by tugging on my arm.

With a peck to Edward's cheek, I sprinted to Jasper. "Jazzy!" I shouted as I jumped into his arms and kissed his cheek. "I've missed you so much."

He dropped his carry-on when he caught me in his arms. I giggled as he hugged me tightly because my feet couldn't reach the floor.

He held me close and whispered in my ear, "I missed you too, Izzy. It just isn't the same there without you."

Once my feet were back on the ground, I said, "Come, I have people I want you to meet."

I dragged him over to Edward and Alice, who were both looking a little put off by our display of affection. I frowned at their reaction, but still began introductions.

I dropped Jasper's hand and reached for Edward. "Jasper, I'd like you to meet Edward, my fiancé." Edward's eyes brightened at the introduction. "Edward, this is Jasper, my best friend."

Edward smiled down at me and kissed my forehead before holding his hand out to Jasper

"Hey man―" Jasper started to say before finally realized what I'd said. "Your fiancé?!"

They both look at me and I held up my left hand. "Surprise!"

"Surprise is an understatement, Bells. Have you told Charlie?" Jasper asked when he turned back to Edward and tried to size him up. I rolled my eyes at their not-so-subtle alpha male displays.

"Yes, he knows. I asked him not to say anything because I wanted to see your face when I told you. Totally worth it, by the way." He hip checked me and then went back to greeting Edward like a normal human being.

Alice cleared her throat to remind me she was there as well. It wasn't subtle, but then again, neither was Alice. I pulled her closer so Jasper could see her I made the introductions.

"Jasper, I have one other person for you to meet. This is Alice. Alice, this is Jasper, my single and ready to mingle BFF!" Edward and Alice both chuckled at the introduction as Jasper's ears turned pink.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Jasper," she said seductively before she reached up to hug him. She must have whispered something else in his ear because his grip on her tightened, one hand moved to cup a butt-cheek, and he groaned.

Yes, it was the start of a beautiful relationship, but still more than I needed to see.

We were about to leave when another voice called out to me. "Izzy!"

I froze. I knew immediately who it was and turned to Jasper, wondering why he hadn't told me that he came as well. He wasn't avoiding my heated gaze like the plague, but I still wasn't sure if he knew they'd be here as well.

"Hi, Daddy," I said when I turned and saw him standing there with Emmett and Rose.

To say I was shocked to see them all there was the understatement of the year. I let go of Edward's hand and went to hug my father. I nodded to Emmett and Rose, unsure of how else to respond to their surprise visit.

I felt Edward wrap one arm around my waist and hold his other out to my father. "Hello, sir. It's an honor to meet Bella's father."

My father looked Edward up and down, snob-like, and then replied without taking Edward's hand. "I wish I could say the same."

I gasped in shock. "Daddy!"

"What?" my father asked.

"Unless you are here to meet my future husband and show him some respect, you can get right back on the plane." To say I was pissed would be a huge underestimation as I continued my rant. "I don't want or need you in my life if you're going to be a jackass. He is an honorable man, with a wonderful and loving family, and if you brought your judgy Hollywood mogul self and my self-righteous brother to force me back home, it's not going to happen. I love him and―"

"Bella, my love, please calm down," Edward said, interrupting me.

I glanced around and noticed we all were on the verge of making a scene; people had started to loiter around, watching our every move, so I turned and walked out of the building.

"Holy shit, it's colder than a witch's tit out here!" Jasper exclaimed as he raced after me.

I wanted to laugh, but the drama he'd brought with him made it impossible.

"Why'd you bring them with you? Did you think they would help you convince me to come back to Los Angeles? Because if you did, you just wasted the trip," I said as I continued to speed walk to my SUV.

I didn't know if Edward and Alice were following, but I couldn't stand there with them all for a minute longer. This was why I didn't want to go back to the fakeness of my former life. All the peace and tranquility disappeared the moment my two worlds collided.

"Iz, I didn't know they were coming," he said as he finally caught up to me. "They weren't even on the same plane as me. Charlie must've chartered his private plane."

"Oh."

"I wouldn't have done that to you, Iz. We're finally on the path to finding our friendship again. Hell, you even introduced me to that little firecracker. I swear to you I had no idea he'd be here as well," Jasper said as he pulled me into a hug, and I started to cry. "While seeing the ring on your finger and hearing the word fiancé was a surprise, your happiness is written all over your face. Charlie would have to be deaf, dumb, and blind to not see how happy Edward makes you. So chin up, wipe those tears away and let's get out of here."

The sound of the doors being unlocked startled me. Jasper let me go and opened the hatch to put his luggage in. I watched Edward approach and as soon as he was close enough, I launched myself into his arms.

"I love you, and regardless of what my so-called family thinks, I cannot wait to be your wife. Let's get out of here." I spoke from my heart; it was the only honest thing I was sure about anymore.

With a quick kiss to the top of my head, Edward released me and we headed back to the hotel.

~SCaSL~

After Alice showed Jasper to their room, which apparently was a good thing if his reaction was any indication, they joined us for dinner inside the pub. The Giants game was being televised along with a few other baseball games, but Edward and I were focused on the menus in front of us. I was starving.

I had finally decided on a chicken burger when they joined us at the table, looking a little more relaxed than when they'd left our company. A waitress came over and took our drink order, and we ordered a few appetizers as well. I had become really fond of Blue Moon, so I ordered the pale ale with an orange slice and Alice seconded my choice. The guys each ordered a Sam Adams.

By the time we'd ordered and eaten our meals, I was pretty sloshed. I normally wasn't a heavy drinker, but I wanted to unwind. I was a giggly mess as we made our way to our rooms.

Just as the elevator dinged and the doors opened, we were greeted by my brother's frosty blue eyes.

"Look everybody, it's Emmett. He doesn't look to happy to see me, but what else is new? That's probably my fault, too."

"Isabella, it's not―"

"It's not what? The truth?" I asked, cutting him off. Then I let the entire built-up anger roll off my tongue. "All my life I've been punished for being the biological child who didn't aspire to Renée's fame. I've been Charlie's protégé without anyone knowing it―myself included―and I've hated watching him snub and look down on those who wanted to learn from him. I watch you and Emily hang onto your fifteen minutes of fame well past its expiration."

Apparently alcohol was my truth serum. "Everything in my life has always been about you all until this past February when I decided to take control over my own destiny. It led me to a happiness I never thought I'd find." I turned and looked at Edward. "He's the reason the past was worth it. He's the reason my future looks bright. He's the reason I know what unconditional love is all about.

"It doesn't matter what any of you think. Now and for the rest of my life, I'm going to do what makes me happy, and that's loving Edward. If you all can't accept that, then I don't need you all in my life. Life in Hollywood was stifling me, and here, I'm free. Nothing you or Daddy can say will change my mind. You'll tell him that, won't you? Because as much I love you all, and I do, I have to love myself more."

We climbed into the elevator and Emmett just watched. I could see his desire to speak, but he could tell I was in no mood to listen. Just before the doors closed, I spoke one last time.

"Be happy with Rose. She's special."

The ride up to our rooms was quiet. Any buzz I had acquired was gone and the emotional turmoil of the day hit hard; I was exhausted.

All hopes of pre-honeymoon fun went out the window as I passed out on the bed.

* * *

**The stress, I know, but it had to happen! Stuck up Hollywood snobs ruined sexy times! **

**Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Let me know what you think…It was kind if heavy.**

**I'll see you all on Friday. xx **


	18. Chapter 18

**Happy Friday all you lovely people! You guys seriously rock! Did you know that? Storm Clouds has been favorited and alerted over 300 times combined! I now average 11 reviews per chapter. (It may not seem like a lot to most, but it's almost double my first story!) I love you all so much for taking this journey with me.**

**Thank you as always to Brie, my wonderful beta, who encouraged me through this whole journey. I love her too!**

**Now, no more yammering from me, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen – Family Business**

"**There couldn't have been a better Hollywood ending for us. It's beyond baseball. It's rooting for your family." **

**-Jimmy Fallon**

We woke up early the next morning and I rushed to gather all of our things after calling over to Jasper and Alice's room and informing them of our plans to leave. I wanted to be checked out of the hotel and on the road before my father and brother were awake and could come searching for us. This weekend had gone from exciting and adventuresome to heart-wrenching and disappointing in the blink of an eye.

All hopes of a pre-honeymoon night disappeared with my family's unwelcomed appearance. We didn't even get to take advantage of the hot tub in the suite because the thundering storm that was Charlie Swan had arrived and stole all the fun from me. Eloping to Vegas was sounding better and better, but I couldn't do that Esme and the rest of Edward's family just because my family was incapable of being supportive.

The plans we had to visit Crater Lake and see more of the hidden gems Oregon had to offer were crushed by my father's ill-timed arrival. I just wanted to get back to where all the happiness in my life existed. I knew he would show up there, it was only a matter of time, but I was in my element back at the lake. I knew who I was and what I wanted out of life in the home I shared with Edward.

The ride back to the resort was quite somber. I watched the landscape change from urban to rural to forestry. Tall pine trees rose from the ground and small patches of dirty snow still littered the edges of the highway.

Large white clouds hung in the brilliant, blue, sun-filled sky. The temperature was in the high sixties and it warmed me to the core. It was a pleasant change from the freezing weather I had slowly become accustom to, but I almost missed the snow. With the cold weather came the seclusion, the cold nights cuddled in front of the fire with no worries, and Edward by my side. Those were happier times. I wanted those times to last forever.

I spent the remainder of the drive thinking about the confrontation that was sure to come. I was on the verge of disowning my entire family. I'd written off Emily a long time ago, which had been easy since I never heard from her. Renée had been just as simple since her screaming and bitching calls were all I got when something didn't go her way. I didn't know what else to say to Emmett. He and Rose were beyond disappointing.

Now there was my relationship with my father hanging in the balance, too. If he couldn't accept Edward, our bond would be severed forever. It was one giant cluster fuck.

But the two hour ride passed quickly and soon we were dropping Jasper and Alice off at my cabin. After I showed Jasper to his room and where the food, bathroom, and any other thing I could possibly think of were, we left. I wanted to spend the afternoon alone with Edward at our house―I loved the sound of that. I was still getting used to it, but nevertheless, it made me smile.

We hadn't even been in the house for five minutes when I spoke my thoughts aloud.

"What's wrong with the men in my life and the men who've come before you?" I asked. "Hell, even the women in my life have been nothing but drama. Why can't they all just see how happy I am? How happy you make me? It's like everybody's setting out to sabotage the only relationship that's ever meant anything to me."

"I don't know, but I really think you need to sit down and talk with your father. I don't want to come between you two," Edward said carefully so as not to set me off.

"You're not, he is. He needs to realize that I'm an adult. I'm twenty-six fucking years old and I make my own money. I don't need or want the family fortune. I lead my own simple life and I'm happy. I don't want the chaotic one he has. I never have."

Edward listened as I ranted on and on about the grooming I had slowly begun to realize my father was doing. It took distancing myself to see the changes I had allowed to happen. Now, on top of having Edward, I was able to see clearly all the things I hadn't realized before.

"I can't thank you enough for seeing past the stuck-up bitch that treated you like the nothing more than hired help the first night we met," I said as I gazed into his clear and loving eyes. "I love you more than my own life."

"And I love you, my angel."

I fell asleep in his arms, and it was heaven.

~SCaSL~

The next morning, I felt guilty. Jasper had traveled all this way to visit me and I wasn't even at the cabin with him. I showered and dressed casually in a pair of skinny blue jeans and a black tank top. I stole one of Edward's plaid button-ups to go over it. I rolled up the sleeves and knotted it at the waist so it didn't hang on my body like a potato sack. After I put on my leopard print Chucks, I grabbed my leather jacket in case it got cold and headed to the cabin.

Since we had come back early, Edward promised to take handle some of his normal holiday weekend duties. I didn't mind, and was grateful that he was allowing me the trust and space to mend my friendship with Jasper.

The drive was short and quiet. I parked and let myself in.

"You better be up! I have plans―OH MY GOD!" I shouted, startling Jasper as he was pounding into Alice on the stairs.

I shook my head to try and clear the images as I turned and ran out the door, not even sure I closed it all the way, and headed down to the water's edge. I wasn't jealous, just shocked. They had just met and they were already fucking―and it _was_ fucking. There was nothing loving about the position I saw them in. I knew I'd seen their reactions to each other in the airport, but already? I really hoped he wasn't just using her to try and make me jealous.

I didn't know how long I'd been sitting there watching the boats on the water before Jasper sat down beside me.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," I snorted back. "Glad to see you put some clothes on before you came out."

"Don't be jealous," he said.

"Believe me, I'm not. I have an incredible sex life myself, but promise me you're not just using her. She's Edward's little sister and the last thing I need is for the in-laws to dislike me because of something you did."

"Geez, Iz. We're both adults. She's the one who came onto me."

"I know that. I saw the looks you exchanged at the airport, but seriously, she is going to be my sister-in-law in the near future. She deserves to be loved just as much as you do."

Small waves continued to lap against the shore as I waited for Jasper to respond. I was lost in my head, thinking about Edward. It was a common occurrence these days, but Jasper's reverence broke through as he spoke.

"I completely get everything you said to me on Skype now," he said with both sorrow and happiness in his voice. "She makes my heart beat faster and my breath catch with just a look. I never realized how jaded this life has made me and that I used you as a crutch to protect my heart from being crushed. I shut myself off from the possibility of finding her until you opened my eyes.

"I watched you at dinner the other night in the pub. You were so carefree and bright-eyed and I was so happy for you. Jealous, but happy that you'd found your soulmate. You've never smiled at me the way you do for him and while at first I wanted to hate Edward for stealing my girl, I realized you were never mine to begin with. I missed my chance and that's okay because I've now been given the chance of true happiness with Alice."

"Oh, Jasper." I squeezed his hand tightly. "That's all I've ever wanted for you, but how are you going to make it work?"

"Like you and Edward, we'll figure it out. We've got the next month to work out the details."

Eventually we headed back to the cabin when our conversation lulled off. I cooked dinner for the four of us and we laughed and talked. We shared stories that warmed our souls. We became another type of family, and I was happy.

~SCaSL~

It was Sunday again and Jasper was in for a treat: The Cullen Family Dinner. We all joined together again in the wine room and introductions were made, not by me, but by Alice. Sometime Saturday night after we left, Jasper became her boyfriend. I was happy for my BFF and future S-I-L.

Dinner had been going smoothly until a booming voice crashed into our content private party.

"I will speak with my daughter and there is nothing you can do to stop me!"

I groaned and then gasped as the door was thrown open and it slammed into the wall, causing us all to jump.

"What the hell are you doing here, Charlie?" I was embarrassed beyond belief by his gall.

"I told you at the airport. I've come to take you home."

"And just how are you going to do that? By kidnapping me and forcing me against my will?" I asked, but before he could answer, I continued. "I am not one of your employees that you can just order around. I am your daughter."

"Exactly! As your father, I know what is right for you."

"When was the last time you acted like it?"

"Now see here―"

"No! Now you see. Open your eyes and look around!" I shouted. My arms swept through the air to drive the point home before Edward wrapped his arms around me from behind. His body provided support and love as I continued to speak.

"This is a whole and happy family. What we have in La La Land is dysfunctional chaos on the best of days. These people have shown me unconditional love and support since the moment they met me. That's something I haven't gotten from you and Mother ever. Renée can hardly stand me, Emily hates me, and Emmett can't see past himself to develop a lasting relationship with anyone besides Rose.

"I always thought you hung the moon, but now…" I shook my head and felt defeated once again. "Now I can see you're just another wish-less shooting star I can't count on. I wonder if you ever saw me as anything other than a commodity to help shape and continue your success."

"Isabella, it's not like that, honey. I want you to be happy, but this is so unlike you." He seemed genuine, but my guard was still up. "You've been so distant lately, barely mentioning this boy to me and Jasper, and then out of nowhere you're telling us you're engaged. What was I supposed to think? You're worth millions. How could I not be concerned? Especially after the Jacob fiasco, and then Tyler before that."

My fury rose once more. It may have not been the place to speak of such things, but the cat was out of the bag. "I knew something was off with him! Why do you think I never slept with him while we were together? I just couldn't prove that he was a lying, two-timing manwhore until the night of Renée's party! But thanks for rubbing it in my face that until now, I picked useless men to try and have successful relationships with," I said, angrier than ever before. "Edward is a good _man _with strong morals and values. He treats his parents with respect and has fought for our country. He loves me for me, regardless of my monetary value and wants to spend the rest of his life with me. But more importantly, I _want_ to spend the rest of my life with him! I _want_ to have a family with him!"

"Are you pregnant?" he asked as all the color drained from his face.

I broke free from Edward's hold. "Jesus Christ! Is that all you heard?! No, I'm not pregnant, but one day Edward will be the father of my children and we'll raise them here with his completely sane family."

I could tell that my dad knew he wasn't going to be able to win with that argument and while I didn't know what he would use as his next one, I wasn't going to back down.

"But he's making you give up everything for him!" Charlie shouted back at me.

"What the fuck am I giving up?" I asked, truly trying to see where his concern really was, but he said nothing. "I will continue to write from here. I have no intention of giving that up, nor would Edward ask me to, but you would have known that if you'd just asked. I've already talked to Jasper about continuing to email my scripts to him and I'll fly back down to L.A. when it's time to sign final contracts or meet with directors."

I didn't know what else to say to make him understand. "If you keep pushing me―your _adult_ daughter―away, you're going to miss out on the rest of my important life milestones. Get to know him for me, or leave, because I'll always choose Edward. Life in Hollywood was just a jumping off point that has led me to where I belong, which is right here with these wonderful people.

"Esme and Carlisle, I am so sorry that dinner has been interrupted by my father's untimely and completely unwelcome appearance. Dad―Charlie―I love you, but go home." A tear rolled down my cheek as I spoke.

I had nothing left to say to him, so I turned and ran away. I heard a few voices yelling at me to stop, but I didn't want them all to see me break down. The elevator was taking forever, so I took the stairs and it was ironic because stairs were where everything in my Californian life first fell apart. I raced out the lobby and down the road toward my cabin.

The tears poured down my face as I continued down the path. The sun was setting behind Mt. Bailey and the sky was painted with bright oranges as the encroaching indigo set in and the stars began to illuminate the sky. The bewitching hour was here―my favorite time of day―and I couldn't appreciate it because of how I was feeling.

"Izzy!"

_Great. Just who I need right now, _I thought and kept on walking.

"Come on, Izzy, get in the car."

"I'm fine. Just leave me alone," I replied and continued on.

"Get in the fucking car, Isabella!"

"I said I was fine, Emmett. Just leave me the fuck alone."

The car stopped completely and the door slammed as I kept on going. He grabbed my arm and turned me to face him.

"I let you say your peace on Thursday, but now it's my turn to talk." I was stunned by the tone in his voice. "Now get in the car or I'll make you."

I huffed, but climbed into the car.

Once he saw I was seated, he climbed in and drove down toward the water's edge. The drive was silent until he parked. We sat there for a few minutes before he began to talk.

"I remember the day we came to live with you. Your hair was in pigtails and you were wearing this fancy pink dress that you hated. You were staring at your feet until Dad spoke and began to introduce us, and then you looked up. Your big brown eyes pierced my soul and I promised myself I would always look out for you because you were my little sister now, but I didn't keep that promise very well.

"Somewhere along the journey, I lost my way. I became as self-absorbed as Emily, but you still loved us, up until I sided with Mom about the whole acting thing. I couldn't see why you hated it when I loved being able to play someone else, dress up like someone else. I began to believe Mom when she said the reason we lost parts was because you refused to act with us because you thought you were better than us.

"I pushed you away." His somber tone broke my heart. "I will never be able to apologize enough for hurting you. You were completely innocent and I turned on you like they did. I'm so sorry I didn't congratulate you on your awards. I allowed my jealousy to get the best of me that night, not to mention the alcohol I'd consumed as well. Those movies were incredible and without your words, they wouldn't have been half as great as they were."

To have him finally recognize the pain he caused and to praise my artistry was overwhelming. I wanted to hug him, but there was still so much hurt and resentment to discuss. I just wasn't sure where to start.

"Em, I want to move past this, but the only way we can start is if you promise me you're not here to try and convince me to come back home. After the knockdown, drag out screaming match I just had with Dad, I don't have the energy to do it all over with you. This is my home now, and Edward is my life. If you can't accept that, then there really is nothing for us to say."

"You'd really walk away from your family for him?" he asked.

"In a heartbeat. He's my Rose, Emmett." I knew he'd understand that, even if they weren't married.

"Okay then, but if he ever hurts you, he'll have to answer to me," he stated seriously, and I snorted.

"What's so funny?" Emmett asked.

"Besides the fact that you think Edward would ever be capable of hurting me, he's a retired Navy SEAL. I don't think even you could actually take him."

That started off the rest of our conversation. We talked about a lot of the other things that were bothering the both of us. We spoke about what my future plans were and how Edward proposed. I sure wasn't going to tell him I proposed after Edward fucked me six ways from Sunday.

It was late when I finally gave him directions back to Edward and my house. The lights were all on and I could see Edward pacing inside when we pulled up. Edward's eyes popped up at the sight of the headlights and he rushed outside. I was out of the car before it even stopped.

"Thank God. I was starting to get worried," Edward exclaimed as he held me in his arms. I felt so cherished there. "You didn't have your cell on you."

"I'm sorry I worried you. I ran into Emmett and we got to talking. I wasn't paying attention to the time."

"It's okay. I'm just glad you're all right." My head was tucked under his chin.

"I'm much better than I was. I'm sorry I left you to deal with my dad."

"Shh, it's fine," Edward said before addressing Emmett. "Thanks for bringing her home, man."

"Of course," Emmett replied. "Listen, sis, I'm gonna get going. I'm sure Rosie's wondering where I am too. We'll talk more tomorrow?"

I let go of Edward and walked over to Emmett. I hugged him for the first time in ages. "Of course. We'll all get together and hang out. It's Memorial Day so we planned to spend the day on the lake. You're more than welcome to join us, the both of you."

"Cool. I'll call you in the morning and we can iron out the plans." He kissed the top of my head, and then climbed back into the car and drove back toward the resort.

"Come on, let's get you in the house and warmed up," Edward said before guiding me inside.

~SCaSL~

Before we climbed into bed, I got my phone out of my purse to charge. As I plugged it in I noticed all the missed calls, texts, and voicemails. I ignored most of them because I was sure they were just messages checking up on me. I texted Jasper to let him know I was fine and home.

There was a voicemail from my father that I wasn't sure I wanted to hear, especially before bed, but something told me I had to listen to it. I pressed play and held my breath.

"IzzyBee, I'm so sorry…"

I released the breath and happy tears began to roll down my face as I listened to his message.

All the storm clouds seemed to finally be clearing from my life and the silver lining was just on the horizon.

* * *

**Another bow has been tied, but a couple more still remain ready to be tightened…Bella's forgiving Emmett, but have you? Now were left wondering if Charlie will be able pull his head out of his ass or if he'll lose his daughter forever…Until next week, maybe on Tuesday depending on what my lovely reviewers have to say! Just kidding I'll see you for sure Tuesday and then again on Friday with the final chapter before the Epi.**

**Hugs. :o)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello to all you beautiful people who make me smile so big with each review, each favorite, and each alert. This chapter covers a lot and I hope you don't feel like it's rushed, but I didn't want it to feel like I repeated the same things over and over, hence the title.**

**To the Guest Reviewers, I'm sorry I can't respond back to you, but thankt you for your kind words. I read and love them all. xx**

**Thank you as always to Brie…She's not responsible for the things I change after the fact…lol.**

**Anyway, on with the show…**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen – Spring Forward**

"**I try to believe like I believed when I was five…when your heart tells you everything you need to know."**

–**Lucy Liu**

Charlie left Monday afternoon by helicopter and flew into Medford, where his plane was waiting. It wasn't shocking for me to see him use such extreme means to travel, but for the Cullens it was. Charlie didn't do anything on a small scale, hell he even had a helipad at the mansion. But before he left, he apologized to the Cullens for disrupting the family dinner and promised to make a trip back up once he had a break in his schedule to enjoy the fishing. I watched as he shook hands with Edward, and I was in awe when Daddy clapped him on the shoulder. I couldn't hear the words they spoke, but they had somehow reached an understanding after I ran out on the Cullen's dinner, and I was grateful for that.

It wasn't an easy goodbye for us, but it was nice that we were able to clear the air some over breakfast. I knew he'd been shocked to see that I was standing by my decisions regardless of what he wanted. I wasn't the pushover he knew anymore, I did things for me now. I hoped we could maintain this newfound respect for one another decisions as well. I did wonder what he might say to Renée, though. Oh, to be a fly on the wall for that conversation...

Emmett and Rose stayed for the rest of the week. We took everyone on a tour of our house before they left. Like Charlie, they were impressed by the size of the home. The landscapers had finally begun to level the land and plant shrubberies before they put down the sod; it was all slowly coming together.

Before Rose and Emmett left, I asked Rose to help me with a surprise for Edward while we were down in California packing up my things. She was more than willing, and I was grateful. I really couldn't wait to see Edward's reaction.

Their week at the resort with us help us bond more. It was still a work in progress, but with time I hoped we could overcome everything and leave the drama in the past or on the big screen where it belonged. I was working hard at finding the happy mediums in all of my life's previous hardships. Maybe I should start calling myself _Silver Bells_ since I was happier and more positive than ever before and becoming Mrs. Cullen would be the highlight of it all.

We also stayed busy making wedding plans while they were there. Although it would be a small affair, Charlie wanted no expense spared. I thought it was sweet when he offered to pay for the whole thing, his words being, "It's a father's right to make his little girl's dreams come true on her wedding day." I couldn't fault that and was happy to oblige him.

We also set a date for the wedding: November 17th. We would be husband and wife in just under six months. The thought was both exciting and nerve-racking. Details would need to be ironed out quickly so the actual planning could begin. A late night conversation between Edward and me did reveal that we were a bit odd when it came to picking a best man and maid of honor, because in our case it would be a man of honor and a best woman.

Jasper and Alice were surprised when we explained this, but laughed and agreed with our unique wedding party decisions. While we were in L.A., I hoped to be able to find my dress or have it designed. I also hoped to meet with a wedding planner as well. Charlie said not to spare any expense, so I wasn't going to, even if that meant flying everything in for the event. The man could afford it after all.

Edward and I had lots to talk about, and the time would pass in the blink of an eye. Being Mrs. Cullen was something I really couldn't wait for.

~SCaSL~

With all my family back in California, the rest of June passed quickly. We spent a lot of time outdoors, and I was slowly getting some color on my skin, even through all the sunscreen I wore.

We went horseback riding through the woods and along some of the same trails that we had gone snowmobiling on. The horse I rode was named Annie, and she was a beautiful paint horse. Large brown spots covered her body much like a cow. She was so even tempered and happy to go at a slow pace for me. I was even able to feed her a few carrots and pet her gently once we finished our ride.

The four of us spent many hours together on the lake as well. We rode the bumper boats that had been brought out once the water had reached a comfortable sixty-five degrees. They were equipped with on-board water cannons that we used to soak each other.

There were a few days where the guys went mountain biking and I spent time at the spa with Alice or in the kitchen with Carlisle. Alice knew how to hook a girl up with fabulous skin and I was thrilled to know that I wouldn't be missing that part of my Cali life. I wanted my skin to always be well taken care of. Carlisle and I swapped recipes and I loved helping with desserts since they were my favorite. Most of all though, I loved being accepted into their family.

Seth and Leah spent time with us as well. We had bought a bunch of board games on our last trip into Klamath Falls and had begun hosting family game nights at our house once a week. I loved making appetizers and entertaining my new family. They truly were the family I always wanted.

Jasper fell in love with wakeboarding and was a natural at it. All the time he'd spent surfing in Malibu had served him well as he mastered riding the waves the boat made as we raced through the water. I, on the other hand, couldn't stand up to save my life. I finally gave up when I ended up popping myself in the mouth with the board. I was lucky I didn't end up with a split lip, but it was swollen for a few days and I looked like Jessica Simpson after a collagen injection.

I loved learning to drive the boat, and that was something I picked up on easily. Alice preferred to sunbathe on the bow of the boat while the guys took turns boarding.

There were a few times when Jasper and I spent time together alone. We had dinner in the chalet and would watch the sunset over the lake, and we talked about so many things.

"What are your plans when you return to L.A.?" Jasper asked.

"Edward and I haven't ironed out all of the details yet, but I know we will be flying in on the 10th. We'll pick up boxes the next day and start packing up my things. We hope to be back up her at the lake within the month." I wished I had my laptop so I could start compiling the lists that were now flowing through my mind.

"So what's the plan with the house? Are you going to put it on the market?"

'No. We talked about it and I told him I'd rather have a place to stay when I have to make trips back without the threat of paps staking out the hotel I might be staying at. Plus, I'd never ask you to uproot your life just because I was. I was hoping you'd be cool with still staying there."

"That makes sense, and I'd be happy to stay. Thanks for making that easy on me."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," I said honestly.

He was quiet for a minute. "So, you're really doing this? Uprooting your life for a man?"

I sighed. "I don't see it that way. For me, it's about finally finding the place where I belong. I'm so happy. I didn't think I could ever be this happy, but I am. Edward is a bonus to the peace and joy I've found here."

I thought about the things I had gained since I'd found this place before I continued. "I finally have a family that picks me up when I fall. A partner who is willing to stand by me and stand up for me while I discover the things in life that make me smile and overcome the trials and tribulations that are a part of life.

"None of them care how much money I have in my bank account. They only want me to love Edward with all my heart. How can I not want to live here and be included in experiences like matching jammies on Christmas day and family dinners every Sunday night?"

"It seems like you have it all worked out. I just want you to have everything you've ever wanted out of life to come true." Jasper was caring to a fault.

"It is, Jasper. It is."

Not all of our talks were as heavy, but we did touch on the things I was already committed to completing before the year was out. I still had to deliver one more script before the year was up, but I wasn't sure what it was going to be about. I had a few ideas floating though my head, but none of them were prominent enough for me to desire to develop them more yet.

While Jasper's trip up here was originally to spend time with me, we did spend time apart as couples as well. Edward and I were still in the honeymoon stage and we loved doing things together. One of my favorite ways to spend time together was on the lake at night. We would head out into the middle of the lake and drop anchor there, watching as the indigo sky lit up with stars so bright that I was in awe of its beauty. I felt so small in this world, on this planet, as I watched them twinkle and dance with the moon. On the off chance we saw a shooting star, I couldn't think of anything to wish for. I had everything I could ever want right there in Edward's arm: his love.

Time melted away.

~SCaSL~

Even though Jasper quickly fell in love with the area like I did, he would have to be heading back home soon. I was positive Alice had a lot to do with him loving it here, but only time would tell if he chose to change his career path and move here like I was doing to. I wasn't too sure if the certified beach bum himself could handle the cold winters, though. I'd only gotten a taste for the cold, so even I was in for a reality check come December. Sure, he could snowboard, but he craved the saltwater like I did the solitude.

Besides Edward and his family, that was what I loved the most about life up here: the solitude. The quiet and the every changing seasons would make for wonderful story telling, even if I wasn't ready to tell the tale yet. The colors, the unmarked paths, and the wildlife all had a story begging to be brought to life, and one day I would be the one to tell it. The polite and friendly people I occasionally had to interact with gave me characters I wanted others to relate to or even aspire to be.

No one ever looked at me as if I owed them something or thought I saw myself as better than them. I was just another girl who fell in love with one of their own and was accepted to join in with open arms. It was riveting and I was thriving. I was ready to tie myself to everything and everyone here, but no one more so than Edward, my husband-to-be.

Esme took advantage of the little time we had left before we went down to collect my things and led me on a tour of possible ceremony locations while Edward was still working. It was amazing to see areas of the chalet I still hadn't been to. It was overwhelming and I still wasn't sure what I wanted. I knew small and intimate were the most important things, though.

Edward and I sat and talked that night about my day with Esme. As I told him about the locations she took me to, Edward pointed out that since we wanted a small ceremony, we could have it on the deck where we had our first public date. I loved the idea and slowly I was able to picture flower-filled garland draped from each of the openings that overlooked the lake. A short aisle lined with rose petals and a fire roaring as we said our 'I do's' just before the sun set would be perfect.

The ideas were coming together nicely, but we still had so much to think about: rings, invitations, food, the cake, flowers, music, and more. The list almost seemed endless. I really couldn't wait to find a planner.

Putting together a wedding was like pre-production on a movie. You figured out costumes, sets and locations, outside vendors compete for your business, and you rehearsed your lines. A budget is set, contracts get signed, and music is planned. It was the biggest production of my life so far, but this time I was excited to be the in the spotlight.

I begged Edward not to be a typical man who said, 'Whatever you want, honey.' This wasn't just my wedding; it was ours. I wanted his input on everything. He surprised me, though, and painted a beautiful picture for me.

"I want to watch you walk down the aisle to me in a beautiful white―no ivory lace gown looking like you stepped out of the pages of _Pride and Prejudice_. I want you to carry a bouquet of baby's breath because your flowers shouldn't out shine you. And while I love your hair down, I hope you wear it up so there is no chance of it hiding your beautiful face from me as we say, 'I do.'" The man had a way with words that made me melt, but he wasn't finished yet.

"I want it to be romantic without being cliché. I definitely can't picture us standing in a room draped in fabric. I want more nature and natural elements, like the chairs, since it'll be here in the chalet, but also colorful since autumn will be underway. The music you walk to really doesn't matter to me because I won't be able to hear it over my heartbeat."

"Does the idea of marrying me make you nervous?" His last comment making my heart race.

"Not at all. It will be the excitement of wanting to see you after being apart the night before. My mother is nothing if not traditional, so the anticipation of finally having you back in my arms and this time forever with have me bursting at the seams of my tux."

I swooned just like all the starlets did in the movies. I felt like Cinderella without having to worry about the clock striking midnight. I was on track for a life full of blue skies.

~SCaSL~

Summer took off without a hitch. I talked with my dad and Emmett two to three times a week. We were working hard on understanding each other better and I couldn't be happier. While I had no expectations where Renée and Emily were concerned, I did wish we had a better relationship, especially after watching Esme with Alice and Leah. Only time in Hollywood would tell if that was a possibility, but I wasn't holding my breath.

I spent a lot of one-on-one time with each of the Cullens and Clearwaters.

Seth brought out the inner child in me. He made me laugh and had already begun calling me 'sis.' He was such a loving and welcoming young man and would make a wonderful husband to a lucky lady down the road. Seth shared with me his hopes and dreams for the future. With his positive attitude and bright outlook on life, he would have no problem achieving everything he set out to do.

Leah was more serious than her brother, but what she lacked in charisma, she made up for with her loyalty. The Cullens were her family and she was devoted to maintaining the success of the resort. Underneath her tough exterior was a girl who wanted to fall in love. I watched her moon over a young man named Paul, who worked with Edward, and I encouraged her to ask him out. I told her if he said no, it would be his loss, not hers, and that it would give her a better understanding of if he was worthy of her affections.

I wanted them both to find the same joy I had. It also helped that I loved them like siblings already. My family just kept growing, and it was wonderful.

By the time Jasper was getting ready to leave, we were back to our old Lucy and Desi routine, minus the innocent kisses. Alice and Edward laughed at our antics, but slowly began to see the other sides of us. We tended to have our dorkiest moments together and provided them with hours of entertainment. Jasper and I didn't mind, though, because we loved them.

A somberness did settle over Jasper and Alice as their time together slipped away. Alice was devastated when the time came for Jasper to head back to L.A. arrived. Their goodbye at the airport even made me cry.

I held her to me as we watched him go through security and Edward held us both. Jasper blew her a kiss and she pretended to catch it. It was adorable but cheesy, and I snorted through my tears.

I knew I'd be exactly the same way if I was in her shoes. Although they would see each other in a few weeks when she and Esme flew down to cover a few wedding details, this time apart would be hard for them.

Their relationship was still new and they were still getting to know one another. Sure, there would be times in the future where Edward and I would have to spend a few days apart, but I wasn't looking forward to them either. Absence may make the heart grow fonder, but I didn't think I could be any fonder of Edward than I already was. It seemed Alice felt the same way about Jasper.

I really hoped Alice and Jasper figured out what they were going to do about the distance soon. I would never survive having to deal with the long distance like they were. Edward and I were really lucky that my job had the flexibility that it did, but I really wanted everything to work out for those two since I loved them both and wanted them to be happy.

Alice hadn't even wanted to hit the mall before we headed back, so we drove back to the resort the same night in a quiet fog. A somber Alice was new and I hoped with time she would find her spirit again.

We'd grown close once she honestly believed I wouldn't be abandoning her brother, as if that was even a possibility. She truly had become my closest girl friend. It was wonderful to have her and Rose as close friends. My trust in other women was slowly coming back, but it helped that they both were in love with other men.

~SCaSL~

In the time between our trip to California, Edward and I packed up the rest of my belongings in the cabin and organized them into our house. I was sad to leave the little cabin that held so many memories for me, but I was ecstatic for the opportunity to create new ones in our home.

The resort held an open picnic for the 4th of July. Everyone came and went as they wished. We dined on the traditional barbeque fare: hamburgers, hot dogs, and kabobs. Along with the salads and fruit, they had cookies and cakes galore. It was a feast.

When it got dark, fire pits were lit and everyone was given the opportunity to make their own s'mores. Edward and I took turns licking the excess gooeyness from each others' fingers. It lit a fire within my belly, but we weren't in a position to do anything about it.

"Later," was all he said, and I nodded. I couldn't wait.

Just after the sun set, fireworks exploded in the sky over the lake. The Cullens spared no expense for the guests who stayed with them during this holiday. Bright reds, greens, oranges, and purples lit up the sky as patriotic music played on the loud speakers. It was magical.

I wondered what each holiday to come would be like there.

That night, I helped Edward finish packing his suitcase for the trip. I wasn't taking anything with me besides a single carry-on bag. I had plenty of things at my home there. Besides, there was no reason to pack the things I would just be turning around and bringing back here. It would be a waste of time, space, and energy.

Tomorrow, we'd be in the land of lost souls, but I was happy that it was only a temporary stay this time so I could settle up my things before we returned to where I'd found my heart.

* * *

**California here we come…**

**Thank you for reading and I can't wait to hear what you think. The last regular chapter will post on Friday. Love you guys and dolls! xx**


	20. Chapter 20

**I can't believe we're already here…the last regular chapter. Time seems like it has flown by, but I can't tell you how much I appreciate all of you lovely readers. **

**Beta'd by the lovely Brie. She fixes it and then I go and change it up. So those after the fact errors are mine.**

**Thanks again and enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty – Going Home**

"**It seems the farther away we are from Hollywood, the better the ratings.****"**

**-Martin Milner**

When Edward had agreed to take time off to travel to Southern California with me, I was grateful. I hadn't wanted to be separated from him so soon after we had become engaged. I also wanted him to see the other side of my world and why I was really okay making the small sacrifice of moving up here to be with him.

He would be meeting the rest of my dysfunctional family for the first time before they came up for our early fall wedding, if they came at all. I wasn't sure what Renée would think, but I really didn't care. Odds were that she would stick her nose up at him since he wasn't in the entertainment industry. Emily was the unpredictable one in that equation because she was known for causing fights between couples. Her last boyfriend had been a happily married man before she stuck her claws into him, but I'd cut a bitch before I let her lay one perfectly manicured finger on Edward's gorgeous body. The things my family reduced me to were ridiculous.

Thankfully, the flights were uneventful, even if I was wound tighter than Renée's last face lift. No one seemed to recognize me, and for that, I was grateful. We flew into Burbank after a layover in San Francisco, and Jasper had agreed to pick us up.

I pulled out my phone and texted him about our arrival. He responded quickly that he was already there and waiting. I didn't like preferential treatment, so Edward and I just walked quickly through the terminal to where I knew he would be waiting.

"Welcome back, Iz," Jasper greeted as we pulled away from the curb. "Welcome to La La Land, Edward."

"Thanks for picking us up," I said as I sat back with my eyes hidden behind my sunglasses.

"Yeah, thanks man," Edward replied.

"It wasn't a problem, honestly. Besides, I needed to go over Izzy's schedule with her and now seemed like as good of a time as any," Jasper replied, and I groaned.

"What does the Momster need me to do now? And how the hell does she know I'm back in town today?" I asked him.

He avoided the first question and went right into how she found out about my upcoming nuptials. "She walked in when Charlie and I were talking about you in his office. You should have seen her face when Charlie mentioned your fiancé. I swear all of her Botox wore off as she screamed and ranted about you settling down with a complete nobody," Jasper glanced at Edward in the mirror. "Sorry, man, those were Renée's words, not mine, but it was priceless to watch her wrinkles come back to life."

Jasper and I laughed about that, but Edward was mostly quiet in the back seat the rest of the drive back to my house. I wasn't sure what made him clam up, but I really hoped he knew how much I loved him and wasn't regretting my decision.

Finally after what seemed like forever, but was probably only about forty minutes, we pulled up to the house. Edward was still quiet when he climbed out.

"Not what you were expecting?" I asked as I glanced at my humble abode.

"No, not really," he said honestly. "I think I was expecting a mansion."

I laughed. "Regardless of what my father said, I live modestly, for the most part. I grew up in a mansion, but when the time came for me to grow up and move out on my own, I wanted to do it without their help. I bought this place with the money I made from selling my first script," I said before grabbing his hand and pulling him inside. "Let's go! I'll give you the five cent tour of our other house."

The smile he had because of my words was infectious. I giggled as I lead him quickly through the house, naming the rooms as we went until we reached my bedroom.

"…and this is where I hope the magic will happen."

He glanced around the room, tsk'ing when he noticed the mirror in front of the bed. "Why, Ms. Swan, I never knew you were such an exhibitionist. What other surprises do you have in store for me?"

I shrieked as he grabbed me and tossed me onto the bed. I was so happy to have playful Edward back. He wasted no time locking the door and joining me on the bed.

~SCaSL~

When we finally met back up with Jasper in the living room, I blushed at the look on his face. He totally knew what we had just done and I was waiting for him to call me on it. I was shocked when he didn't. I knew that was his way of finally accepting us as a couple. I was now floating in the clouds for two reasons, but it didn't last because the doorbell rang so I went to answer it.

I froze when I saw Renée standing before me. "Well, are you going to invite me in?" Still at a loss for words, I opened the door completely to allow her to pass through.

I was shocked when she didn't remark on the décor again; it was a normal occurrence when she stopped by. Jasper swallowed his tongue as she sat down on the couch across from him. Not wanting to be too close to her, I sat next to Jasper. Edward was still in my room, showering.

I finally found my voice. "What brings you to this side of town?"

"Your decisions, of course."

I rolled my eyes.

"What about my decisions?" I was ready for the hate she was going to spew.

"What were you thinking? First you make a disgrace out of my party, then you lie to me about your job and you don't even thank your mother properly when you win such a prestigious award! I honestly can't believe what a disappointment you've turned out to be. I didn't raise my daughter to be so disrespectful."

The time away finding myself had definitely changed who I was. Normally I would have sat there and took all the belittling and harsh judgment, but not anymore. I'd earned the right to speak up for myself.

"You didn't raise me! I was raised by whichever nanny was on set that day or at the house with Emmett and Emily once they arrived." I was livid. "All I've heard come out of your mouth for thirteen years is 'me.' Not once before I left on my trip did you ask about what happen or if I was all right that night. All you have ever cared about is how the public perceives you. Your family is nothing more than an accessory to getting what you want. But not anymore!" I shouted.

It felt like a huge weight was being lifted off my shoulders. I was finally allowing myself to be set free from her control. Any respect I had left for Renée died the second she opened her mouth.

"From this moment on, you are nothing to me. I live for pleasing myself. I've earned the right to be my own person and I think you need to leave." I got up and headed for the door.

"Why, you ungrateful little brat! I gave you life. I ruined my body for you!" she screamed back at me.

I turned to face her. "Did you ever love me?"

She was caught off guard by my question and stammered before she actually spoke. "That has nothing to do with it! You've done nothing but disappoint me since you were born."

I shook my head. "Did you ever love?" I asked again.

"I believe she's waiting for an answer."

I spun around toward Edward's fierce tone.

"Listen here, you little shit―"

"No, you listen!" Edward shouted, interrupting Renée. "I've stood back and listen to you berate your own flesh and blood long enough. She is your daughter, whom you carried for nine months and protected from harm once before, so what has changed? What turned you into this spiteful, hate-filled woman? Is it the fact that Isabella's not only beautiful on the outside, but even more so on the inside unlike you? That people want to work with her more than they do you?"

Edward was on a roll.

"In the four months I've known your daughter, I've seen her laugh and smile more than she frowned, but we've been here for less than four hours and she looks like she's on the verge of tears already. Your lack of respect makes me despise you, and if I were anything less than the gentleman my mother raised me to be, I'd toss you out on your bony ass myself. Now, Isabella asked you a question, and if you're not going to answer her…" He marched right up to the door and swung it open, "don't let the door hit you where the good lord split you!"

"Why I never!" Renée was almost purple with anger as she stood to leave. "We'll speak of this later, Isabella."

"No, we won't," I insisted. "I've said all I needed to say and Edward made plenty of points with his questions. I'll be changing my number once I move, so don't trying to reach me. I'll be getting married soon, and rest assured, you will not be invited." I slammed the door before she could say anything.

Watching Edward confront my mother for me was astounding and lust-inducing. He had glided through his speech with the ease of a classically trained actor. He had stood the paces with Renée for me, just like I was sure he had done with my father back at the lake. This man before me was my kryptonite, and I was more than okay with that.

Jasper cleared his throat and broke the lust-filled spell we were under. "What you say we order a pizza and watch a movie tonight?"

I looked at Edward, who shrugged his shoulders and then turned to Jasper and nodded. "Comedy, though. I've had enough drama today."

With a wicked gleam in his eye, Jasper responded, "I know just the one."

I knew I was in trouble.

~SCaSL~

After that first eventful night back in California, which included Jasper putting on the movie we made together when we thirteen for Edward, we began sorting through my things after I made all the necessary appointments to interview wedding planners. I also booked an appointment with a couple of designers to find a dress while Alice and Esme were here.

It was strange sorting through my clothes and knickknacks and figuring out what was staying and what was going. We didn't need all three of my vehicles, and neither of my cars here were winter road worthy, so we decided to trade them in for another SUV to drive back up to Oregon. I thought I would be taking a lot more with me, but since we were keeping the house here and Jasper would be living in it, the furniture was staying. It also made more sense to have a second SUV for when family came to visit, but I wasn't going to be as sensible this time. I was going to get my dream car: a Range Rover.

Sure, it would stand out in Oregon, but this time I didn't care. Edward just shook his head as I went on and on about the car. I was sure to him it seemed like I'd lost my mind, and hell, maybe I had, but I was floating on a natural high ever since the Renée confrontation. I felt good about standing up for myself and so I was going to reward myself for it. Besides, it was only money, and when I left this earth, I couldn't take it with me. We would wait until Alice and Esme had gone home so they could use the Prius while they were here.

Before they arrived, though, Edward and I met with a few different event planners and in the end chose Garrett Washington to bring our wedding vision to life. He was an easy choice because he didn't try to hit on Edward or me. He was a flamboyant gay man who was excited about working on a private destination event for the first time. He would be working closely with Esme to put the final design together at the resort.

~SCaSL~

Alice and Esme arrived two weeks after Edward and I had selected Garrett.

It was times like these when I wished I had a bigger house for them to stay in while they were here, but since I didn't, I set them up at the Beverly Hilton Hotel. I figured Alice would love being so close to Rodeo Drive where her idea of fantasy shopping existed.

They went with me to find my dress which surprisingly took no time at all. It was the first dress I tried on, and once I was wearing it, I refused to try anything else because it was perfect. With the shoes I'd pick it didn't even end up needing any alterations. Esme agreed to take it back with her when they left and that made me even more excited to have her for a mother-in-law.

Charlie wasn't one to apologize; he preferred to buy peoples' forgiveness, and so he'd told me to use the black AmEx to take Alice and Esme shopping. At first they were repulsed by Charlie's suggestion, but when I explained it was this or he'd just send them diamonds, they relented. We worked his card to the limit on shoes, dresses, and handbags.

We were completely worn out when we finished. I made them appointments at the spa I always went to, to be pampered before I showed them and Edward what a night in Hollywood looked like. I also informed them to just order room service for a late supper because we wouldn't be back until late.

I kissed them both goodbye and left Esme to deal with a hyper Alice.

Edward had already been made aware of our plans for the night, but before I went home I stopped by Rose's shop. I had a surprise in store for Edward tonight. Hell, I had a few planned.

"Hey, Rose. You ready for me?"

"Yep. Come on back and let me show you what I have," she shouted from the door to her private room.

I walked in and she showed me a stencil of what I'd requested, and it was perfect. I removed my shirt and relaxed on her work table. She cleaned and prepped the area she'd be tattooing on my ribs.

She started slowly, allowing me time to get used to the feel of the needles piercing the skin. I focused on the music playing and zoned out. I didn't know exactly how long it took, but it only felt like she'd been working for a few minutes when she told me she was done.

I stood and checked out her work. I was in awe of her.

There on my ribs was a cursive 'E' with light gray shadowing around it. In Italian over the letter were the words: my love, my life, forever. It was perfect, and I couldn't wait to show Edward.

After I dressed, she went over the after-care instructions, and then I thanked her for her incredible work, which she refused to allow me to pay for. I invited her and Emmett to join us for our night out, and she accepted. I left with one last hug so I could get ready for tonight while the boys were still out golfing.

I dressed in my pale pink, metallic Hervé Léger bandage dress after I had straightened my hair and pulled it back into a messy bun at the base of my neck and did my makeup. The only jewelry I wore was my engagement ring and the diamond cuff my father gave me for my last birthday. I carried my clutch and shoes out into the kitchen just at the guys walked in.

"Holy fuck, Bella. What are you wearing?" Edward growled out as he looked me up and down.

I gave a little spin and asked with a purr, "Do you like?"

He pulled me to him and grabbed a handful of my ass. "Mine."

"Yes, yours. Now, get your butt into the shower. You guys were supposed to be back an hour and a half ago. The car will be here in twenty minutes to pick us up!"

He nipped at my cleavage, which were very much on display in the dress I was wearing before he went and got ready.

I had a glass of wine while I waited.

The knock at the door pulled me from my daydream. "Hurry up, guys. The car is here." I had just slid my shoes on when they joined me and we were on our way.

After we picked up Rose and Em we picked up Esme and Alice for the thirty minute drive to the W Hotel, where the club was.

Drai's was located high up in the hotel and allowed for a great view of the Hollywood lights. The ultra modern night club was decorated in the primary colors. Red velvet drapes, yellow-tinted mirror tiles covered tall cylinders and blue lighting accompanied the silver half-circle booths. The DJ was blasting the top 40s as we were led over to the private booth I'd reserved.

I danced with the girls and with Edward periodically throughout the night. Esme was a riot when she drank. I could tell she missed Carlisle, and she called it a night long before we did. I walked her to the limo who would return for us after she was back at her hotel.

By the time I returned, I sat back in the booth and watch as woman flocked to Edward.

People couldn't help but become enamored with him, and his striking good looks didn't hurt, either. He left many women brokenhearted when he turned down their advances by pointing over to me. I tried unsuccessfully to not look like the cat that got the cream each time he sent the more aggressive ones on their way after introducing me to them as his fiancée. No, I didn't want my private life being splashed on the tabloids again, but I wasn't in the least bit ashamed of the relationship Edward and I had. It was true love, after all.

We partied until just before two in the morning. We dropped Emmett and Rose off before the drive took the four of us back to our house where we parted ways once we were inside.

I had Edward unzip my dress before I went into the bathroom to get ready for bed and to take care of the tattoo before I showed it to Edward.

When I was done, I walked out in nothing but my panties. Edward was sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for me. I stood in front of a speechless Edward, whose fingers gently caressed the virgin skin outside the ink.

"What? How? When?" he said before finally settling on, "Wow."

He understood the Italian sayings and repeated them to me with a perfect accent before bringing me onto the bed with him. He stared at the words as I rode him to orgasm. It was pure ecstasy before we passed out.

~SCaSL~

In the week following Alice and Esme's departure back to the resort, we finished up the last of my packing and piled it up my new Range Rover. We would begin our drive back up to Diamond Lake permanently in just a few more days. Emily never once made an attempt to return the calls I left for her and so I spent as much time as possible with Jasper, Emmett, and Rose as I could. I would miss them all so much, but they all promised to visit whenever they could.

Life was about taking chances and making sacrifices. I did, and while finding myself, I met my soul mate. I might've been surrounded by other handsome men in Hollywood, but all they wanted from me was their fifteen minutes. With Edward, all he wanted was me, and that was more than I could've asked for. I couldn't wait to continue our life by the lake.

Yes, in a few days I would say goodbye to Hollywood and trips back would be few and far between. Today though, I needed to write. When inspiration smacked me upside the head so strongly that it wouldn't let up, I answered.

They say life imitates art, but in my case, my art was inspired by Edward's life. I thought about what my life would have been like if he was still working for the SEALs and he had to be deployed overseas. What kind of life we would lead? Would I turn into one of those spouses who wrapped a yellow ribbon around the tree in front of their house? My answer was a resounding, yes.

My fingers flew across the keyboard and _The Yellow Ribbon Club _screenplay came to life.

While predicting the future fell along the same lines as forecasting the weather, I knew there were more sun-filled days to come. If I did happen to get caught up in a storm, my snowmobiling prince would help me wade through it all. But I was looking forward to all the rainbows and silver linings.

* * *

**Thank you all for reading. Leave me a note if you feel so inclined and I'll respond back. **

**I hope you all don't mine that I won't be sending out a teaser when I respond to your reviews. I really want you all to have the complete picture when you read it…on Tuesday. I won't make you wait until Friday.**

**Thank you again and have a great weekend. xx**


	21. Epilogue 1

**Hello my lovely reader… I can't believe we are already here. This has been such an emotional ride for me and I can't even fathom where to begin to thank each of you for taking this journey with me. As a result of this story, I've met many people I now consider friends. **

**Thank you for sticking with me as readers and especially as reviewers. Thank you to brie, who beta'd most of this while she was traveling throughout Europe and attending school abroad. All of you have helped to make this such an enjoyable experience that I hope to continue in the future with another story. I have a few different things in the works, but I don't know when they will post so keep me on alert if you're interested in reading more from me.**

**I do have a surprise at the bottom though…So until then, Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Epilogue – Ever After**

"**I always took it for granted that there would be life after Hollywood.****" **

–**Ester Williams**

It had been almost four years since I took the trip that had forever changed my life. Edward and I became husband and wife in a quiet and low-key ceremony nine months after we met. To some, it may have seemed rushed, but to us, it just felt right.

We married at sunset on the deck where we had our first date away from my cabin. I wore a dress that was identical to the one Edward had described to me. The ivory lace hugged my curves and made me feel beautiful, but nowhere near as beautiful as the look on Edward's face made me feel.

I loved the dress and wished I could wear it again, but it wouldn't have been appropriate. Besides, the dress wouldn't fit me now. But the dress I would be wearing later this afternoon was pretty spectacular, too.

I hadn't spoken with my mother in almost three and a half years. Charlie filed for divorce after Renée was caught cheating on him with her much younger co-star, Phil Dwyer. The sickest part was he was playing her son. It was like the Brady Bunch 2.0. As a result of the affair she was only able to take with her what she made from her acting gigs during their marriage. She hadn't been offered any roles since, nor had she been nominated for any awards. They say karma's a bitch, and she was proof of that.

Today was the Academy Awards, and I was up for best screenplay again. I was actually more anxious this time around than I had been four years ago. This time, I had been nominated as Isabella.

It was a huge honor, especially since I had scaled back on my work. I chose to do that so Edward and I could continue to grow as a couple. I was only submitting an occasional screenplay here and there. I had recently tried my hand at an adaptation. Production for it was scheduled to begin later this year. I had high hopes for it to do well, but only time would tell.

My nerves were on edge not only because I was up for the award again, but because I was also sixteen weeks pregnant. I didn't want the public aware of this glorious, life-changing event, so besides needing a dress in which I could look fabulous, I also needed it to protect our secret.

The secret was hard to hide, though, because I was still having horrible morning sickness at the oddest of times each day.

I had actually thought I'd caught a stomach bug at first, but when I wasn't feeling better a few days later, I took an at-home test and it came back positive. After a visit to the doctor's we found out I was due in mid-August, so conception had taken place around Thanksgiving. Edward was ecstatic, and I was shocked.

I knew we wanted kids and I wasn't getting any younger. I had turned thirty this past September and we were completely settled into our home, but we really hadn't talked about children since before the wedding. It was pretty much up to me, or so we thought, but a bout of the stomach flu messing up my birth control made the decision for us.

Once I'd overcome the surprise, I was happy. Edward would make a wonder father, and with Esme's support I had learned what a mother really was. I wasn't afraid of being a bad mother anymore.

I had won a Golden Globe last month, but hadn't attended the awards show because I didn't want to fly during my first trimester, even if the flight time was less than two hours. I felt safer once I'd past that milestone and was finally comfortable with sharing the good news with our family. They were delighted and everyone decided to accompany me to the L.A. for the awards show. Thankfully the flight had been uneventful other than fighting the morning sickness. I refused to get sick in the plane's bathroom even though it was my father's plane.

Alice and Jasper met us at our house when we arrived a few days ago. They had finally worked everything thing out about three years ago and Alice ended up joining Jasper here in California. He loved California too much to move and Alice had been okay with it because she loved the shopping. She now worked only with celebrities inside their homes and helped them prepare for upcoming events. She turned down a lot of business for tonight; I would be her only client.

After a loud family dinner at our house that first night back, I crashed from the long day and the baby who was wearing me out. Edward joined me after he said good night to his parents and walked Alice and Jasper out. They ended up purchasing the house next door when it came on the market. I was thankful for that because we would be converting the office into a nursery and Jasper's old room was now a guest room for Edward's parents.

I'd gotten up earlier than usual today, since I had such a busy day today. Edward brought me breakfast in bed. He had made me banana nut oatmeal, which was something I had begun to crave shortly after we discovered I was pregnant.

When I was finished, I showered and buffed my skin until it was smooth as silk. I dressed in a terrycloth robe before I went and joined the rest of the family in the living room. The guys were watching football while Esme sat, drinking a cup of tea and chatting with Alice while she set up her things in the dining room.

"Good morning, dear," Esme said as I walked into the room.

"Good morning to you as well, Esme. Hello, Alice. Do I have time to get a cup of tea before we begin?" I asked.

"Yeah, we have plenty of time, so help yourself," Alice replied at she continued her set up.

I turned on the stove and set the kettle on to boil. I grabbed a peppermint tea bag, a mug, and the honey when two arms wrapped around me and a hand began to caress the small bump I was now sporting.

"How are my two loves doing after breakfast?" Edward asked.

"We're good," I replied as his hands continued to worship my belly. "I can't wait until I can actually feel the beginning flutters. According to all of the books we've been reading I should be able to soon."

"I'm kind of jealous of you right now," Edward said, and I turned to face him to find out why.

My eyes must have spoken the question because he continued. "You get the privilege of knowing our baby nine months longer than me. It will know your voice best, and the bond you're creating right now is remarkable."

Again with the buttery words that make me swoon. "There's no reason to be jealous. You read to the baby every night. He or she will know your voice just as well as I do. And if medical science does ever figure out how to allow a man to carry a child, I would be more than happy for you to do the carrying next time."

"Look at you," he said, mischief playing in his eyes. "Teasing me about carrying the next one. For that, I'm just gonna have to knock you up with twins next time!"

He began to tickle me and I shrieked. His fingers poked gently into my sides.

'Stop! Stop! Stop! You're gonna make me pee." I wasn't kidding, either. Ever since I'd gotten pregnant I had to pee all the time.

He stopped his assault and gathered me back into his arms. "I love you so much, beautiful. Thank you for this perfect life."

Edward leaned down and captured my lips between his own. He tasted like coffee and cinnamon rolls. I moaned into his mouth. I'd missed coffee and had cut back on my sugar intake when we found out about the baby. My fingers wove into his hair as I deepened the kiss. Time ceased to exist as I lost myself in his taste until the whistle of the kettle caused us to separate.

Edward finished making my cup of tea and guided me back into the dining room where the ladies where waiting.

"I trust you not to turn her into a clown, Alice. She looks beautiful just the way she is," Edward said to her, but never took his eyes off of me.

Ladies and gentlemen, my husband: the reason my panties were never dry.

"Good grief, Edward, you sound like you have no faith in me. I know just how gorgeous she is. Now scat! I have work to do."

I slowly drank my tea as Alice curled my hair. It took a while for her to finish because I had so much hair. When she finished, Alice twisted and tweaked the curls into a messy up-do.

Before she began my makeup, we broke for lunch. Carlisle had made us all grilled chicken and baby spinach salads. He even dressed it with a sweet honey mustard dressing just for me. Another craving I had begun to have: honey. I wanted it on everything I ate.

When we finished I brushed my teeth so Alice could finish her handiwork. She airbrushed the foundation on and gave me smoky eyes, false eyelashes and all. A pale pink gloss finished the look before I went to get dressed.

I slipped on a cute pair of boyshorts since panty lines wouldn't be an issue with my dress. With my matching strapless bra in place and my heels on, I slowly stepped into the dress and called Alice in to help me zip it up.

It fit snuggly to my chest and flared out from there. The only jewelry I wore was given to me by my father and Edward. Diamonds and star sapphires hung from my ears and the matching bracelet sparkled on my right wrist. My wedding band and engagement ring sparkled on my left hand. I dabbed my pulse points with my favorite perfume and headed out to where everyone else was waiting.

I was greeted with compliments when I joined everyone in the other room. Everyone looked beautiful in their dresses and tuxes, and the six of us climbed into the limo and we were on our way.

The red carpet was everything I was used to, but it was eye opening for the Cullens. It was lined with reporters and photographers who screamed out their requests for pictures. I posed with and without Edward, and Jasper guided us along with Alice fluffing out my dress as I posed each time.

I had only agreed to speak once, and Jasper had secured an interview for E!'s Live From the Red Carpet. It wasn't long before I'd reach my destination.

"Hello, Isabella. Long time no see. You look lovely this evening," Ryan Seacrest said as he air-kissed my cheeks.

I hadn't been to a televised industry event in over three years, so attending the 88th Annual Academy Awards was a big deal.

"Thank you. Max Azria designed this lovely gown for me," I replied.

I had loved the green dress he designed for Angelina when she was pregnant, so I begged him to design my Oscar gown. It was a strapless, sweetheart neckline, navy blue chiffon gown that fell effortlessly down my body and hid the most precious gem I carried: my baby. Edward stood back out of the camera's view in a handsome Dior tuxedo while I talked with Ryan.

"Tonight is the first time you have been nominated as Isabella and not Marie. What does that mean to you?" he asked.

"Any time you are given the distinguished honor of being nominated, it is a blessing. I wasn't planning on ever using my real name, but my husband, Edward, encouraged me to step out from Marie's shadow. This particular screenplay is very near and dear to my heart and it finally felt right to put my own name on it," I replied.

"Speaking of husbands…" The camera panned over to Edward, who was just staring at me, and I gave a little head jerk for him to join me. "When did that happen and how have you managed to keep it a secret?" he probed.

"My private life is just that: private. I've always said where there's a will, there is a way, and since I moved away from here, I've been able to keep more things to myself, exactly as it should be. People always say, 'But you chose this life; you knew what you were getting yourself into,' and my response is, no I didn't. I was born into this life; I never asked for it. I chose to embrace a part of it when it became obvious that my life was never going to be my own. I found a way to survive and the fact that it pisses off those people who feel that they deserve to know everything makes me smile. No one outside of my family needs to know everything about me.

"The nicest and easiest part about what I do though is that I can pretty much work from anywhere. I have a beautiful life that is my own, but I will tell you I have been happily married for almost three years now and we met just about four years ago." I smiled at up my husband as I finished and he gave me his panty-dropping smirk.

"Edward, what do think of all the pageantry that is the Oscars?" Ryan asked.

"It's quite educational and overwhelming at the same time, but there's nowhere else in the world I'd rather be than by my beautiful wife's side." Edward leaned down and placed a kiss on my forehead.

It was the give and take of Hollywood, but some things would always only be mine.

We spent a few more minutes with Ryan before he went to commercial. He apologized for the questions and congratulated us on our nuptials, and then we continued our way down the carpet. It had been so long since I'd been in heels for any length of time, and my feet were killing me. I was feeling nauseous again, too.

"Did you by chance bring any of those ginger candies with you? I feel like I'm gonna puke," I whispered into Edward's ear.

He reached into his inside breast pocket and pulled out what I had dubbed my new best friend. I quickly stuck the sweet treat into my mouth. I hoped it would start working soon or I would be giving the paparazzi the shot of a lifetime by blowing chunks on the red carpet.

The walk down the red carpet took over forty minutes. Alice went with me to the ladies room so she could assist me with my dress. The last thing I needed was to ruin it.

We were guided to our seats that were approximately twelve rows back from the stage. My father and Sue, his secretary and new wife, sat closer to the stage. He came over and chatted with us for a few minutes before he was dragged back to his chair as the show began.

Seth McFarlane was hosting again and his opening number was even better this time around then it had been three years ago when I watched it on television. He was a comedic genius and I adored his adult humor. His song and dance was brilliant and I loved hearing Edward laugh next to me.

Many awards had been presented and I became jitterier as we got closer to the screenplay awards. Imagine my surprise when my godmother, Meryl, walked out to present the award.

"Without their words upon the page, an actor wouldn't have lines, a director wouldn't have direction, the scenes would not exist, and the story would remain untold. A good screenwriter tells you a story you love to read, a really good screenwriter tells a story you never want to end, and a great screenwriter tells a phenomenal story that makes you laugh, cry, and think all at the same time while taking a piece of your soul with it.

"The nominees for best original screenplay are…"

I squeezed Edward's hand as the video montage rolled across the screens. I was up against fabulous writers: the Coen Brothers, Ben Affleck, Woody Allen, and Quentin Tarantino. Not only was I up against these great writers, but I had also been the only woman nominated again. It made wanting to win even more important to me.

"And the winner is…my darling Isabella Swan for _The Yellow Ribbon Club_."

I was stunned. Edward pulled me up and kissed my breath away before I turned and walked to the stage in a daze. I missed Charlie blowing me a kiss because I was so shocked. Meryl pulled me in for a hug and then kissed my cheek before she handed me my award.

I turned to the microphone and began to speak once the applause and music stopped.

"Oh, my God. I didn't think I was going to win so I didn't even bother putting my shoes back on." The audience laughed with me. "Seriously, though, thank you to the Academy for bestowing this honor upon me once again. To my fellow nominees, your work is incredible, and I am beyond blessed to have been included the same category as you all.

"Thank you to Jasper for finding the right team to produce and direct what I feel is my greatest work to date. To the cast and crew, who embraced my script and worked tirelessly to hold true to the tale. I know it wasn't easy, but it meant so much to me as I watched you all come together to tell this story.

"This story was inspired by my amazing husband's time in the service before we met. To the men and women who continue to serve in our armed forces, I say, thank you. You and your families' sacrifices do not go unnoticed, and I have chosen to honor that service by donating my entire paycheck from this project to The Yellow Ribbon Club Foundation I've just begun. We will be there to support you and your loved ones as you continue to support our freedom.

"Thank you, my love, for encouraging me to share a little bit of our love story with the world. It was a hard sell, one we fought about constantly until he finally said, 'Our love story is the ultimate happily ending. Why wouldn't you want others to experience that as well?' My response was, 'Because I'm greedy, that's why.' But he won the final argument, as you can see.

"To the people who went and watched _The Yellow Ribbon Club _for the love story:Edward and I both waded through many storms before we finally found each other and the silver lining in life. Remember, love will find you when you least expect it, so don't shut love out. Be cautious but open, and most of all love with your whole heart.

"Thank you all, again!"

I turned and walked out with Meryl.

"Congratulations, sweetheart. I'm so proud of you," she said as we made our way backstage.

"Thank you. I wouldn't have wanted anyone else to give me the award." We hugged again before I was whisked away to the press room.

"When did you decide to stop using your pseudonym?" the first reporter asked.

"It seemed ridiculous to continuing to use Marie after the last time I was here and ousted myself, but as I said on stage, it was my husband who convinced me to be who I am."

"Then why use Swan instead of your married name?" another questioned.

"For privacy reasons. I'm not ashamed of my married name and I answer to it proudly, but I refuse to allow my in-laws' lives to be turned upside down because of who I am. My husband understands and supports my choice."

"Tell us about the foundation you began. Was something you had planned on starting?"

"It wasn't something I planned, but talking with my husband about his fellow servicemen and women and what their families go through, made it seem necessary. Our freedom is a gift and as a country, I believe we should support not only our troops, but their families, too. They make sacrifices that most of us cannot begin to even fathom so I want them to know that if they need help, it is out there for them."

"You've mentioned your husband a few times now. When did you get married?"

"Edward and I married just over three years ago."

"Do you plan to continue writing?"

"I do. As long as I continued to be inspired, I will. I love telling a story that makes people feel something. The emotion itself doesn't matter as long as the audience feeling it."

When I finished with the press, I was escorted back to my seat. The show was nearly over, and I was welcomed back with lots of hugs and kisses.

"Are you happy?" Edward quietly asked me.

I turned and looked at him. "I couldn't be any happier. I have my little seedling cooking, I have a wonderful extended family that makes me feel wanted, and I have you: my happily ever after."

~The End of Part One~

* * *

**Yep, you read that right. This was the official ending, but you all motivated me to add one more thing. Last week I began to think about writing a futuretake, but as I wrote I just didn't care for the direction it was heading. Instead, I started to think about all the questions that had been posed to me in reviews that I may or may not have addressed throughout this story and thus a Part 2 epilogue began. I finished it Sunday night and cried through most of it, but only because I've come to love these characters so much.**

**Anyways, I sent it to my beta and asked her to hopefully have it back to me by Friday so I can post it for you all then. I hope you like the additional surprise.**

**Leave me some love if you feel so inclined.**


	22. Epilogue2

**Here it is: the finale. I'll see you at the bottom with my final note. Enjoy.**

**Epilogue Two – Happy Endings**

"**It you want a happy ending, that depends, of course, on where you stop your story."**

–**Orson Welles**

~Six Years Later~

I meant what I'd said to my husband at the Oscars six years ago; he was and continues to be my happily ever after. Though storms still rage every now and then, Edward was my beckon of brightness and love. To even think of where my life would be without him was soul crushing. Happiness would be but a dream instead of the reality I got to live.

Life by the lake had been amazing and everything I could have ever hoped and dreamed for. Just six months after my fourth and final Oscar win, Edward and I welcomed Ethan, our little boy, into the world. He was a rambunctious child who filled my life with both worry and joy.

Not having had the best example for parents, I was concerned about what I would be like as a mother. I was lucky, though; the moment they placed him in my arms, I knew I would do anything to make sure he knew how loved he was. Both he and Edward were the center of my world until we welcomed little Annabelle into the world just three short years later. She was the light of Edward's life and I was just grateful that it wasn't the twins he was shooting for.

Where Ethan had my chocolate eyes and Edward's light brown hair, Anna had my dark locks and Edward's sky blue eyes. They were both very precocious and loved the outdoors. We spent a lot of time outside with our family teaching them about nature and the wildlife around the lake.

Both Leah and Seth had finished college and had come back home to stay. Leah had taken over the entire day-to-day operations of the resort and her now husband, Paul, was in charge of all the outdoor activities. He took over for Edward when he began focusing on the foundation with me. Leah was currently pregnant with their first child and was very nervous, not that I blamed her. I knew exactly how she felt. Those first time Mom-to-be jitters were the worst, even if you had someone like Esme around for support.

Seth had shocked us all by going to culinary school. He had taken over full time for Carlisle this past year so he could semi-retire with Esme, who was more than happy to watch her grandchildren while the rest of us continued to work—although my work had changed more than once I went from writer, to mother, to foundation president. I wore each title with honor.

The Yellow Ribbon Foundation had taken off since it started four years ago in Los Angeles. We had flagship offices in Virginia, Hawaii, Texas, Florida, Colorado, Washington, and New Jersey. We held two major fundraising events each year, and thanks to many of the contacts I had developed while working with my father in Hollywood, we had continued to be successful in helping many of the military families through the hard times.

The first year wasn't easy, especially with a newborn baby, but with Edward's constant support and understanding, we were able to power through and prosper.

Jasper had shifted his focus along with me. He was a huge help in finding the right support staff and doctors who were willing to work pro-bono a few times a month to provide therapy for the husbands and wives of the soldiers who were overseas and needed help navigating the changes within their households. We held classes for the families on everything from managing the changing family structure to cooking classes and self defense training. The list was endless, but knowing we were there to help reduce the chances of soldiers coming home to broken families or divorces was wonderful motivation.

Although there were times when it was beyond stressful and sad, mostly on days when a spouse or parent was not returning because they were killed or missing in action, we stood by those families and continued to offer support.

Edward had told me that after the burial services, those families tended to fall to the wayside because the military just didn't have the resources to help them anymore beyond that. It was devastating to think about that, so grief counselors were a huge part of our foundation and it helped them recover from such a devastating loss.

Edward and I worked right alongside one another in our in-home office and only made trips around the country quarterly. At least that was how it was once the flagship offices were well on their way. As a company, we now employed more than 200 people and continued to thrive as a non-profit organization. Neither Edward nor I took a salary. We didn't need the money as much as we loved knowing we were doing the right thing for others.

Yes, we were happy, but sometimes the past made for some stormy encounters.

I could still remember when I was seven months pregnant with Anna, and a rather irate Alice burst into our home. She was crying and upset, and I knew it must've been all Jasper's fault. The conversation was shocking and I'd never been more pissed off at Jasper in my life. It caused a rift between us that didn't close until Alice had forgiven him. I was on her side throughout the whole clusterfuck.

"_Alice? What's wrong?" I asked when I saw the tears pouring down her face._

"_Jasper and I are getting a divorce," she exclaimed._

"_What? Why?" I was completely shocked to hear this, since Jasper had told me just last week that he was planning on taking her away for a second honeymoon once award season was over._

"_Because he fucked you!" she shouted._

_Edward was quickly by my side, trying desperately to calm her down and prevent me from going into labor._

"_What the hell are you talking about?" I asked, completely dumbfounded by her accusations. _

"_Emmett let it slip that you guys used to screw around before we met. Why didn't you tell me? Did she ever tell you, Edward?" she stated, throwing questions at her brother and me._

_I wanted to shake my head, but I couldn't because she would have taken that to mean Edward didn't know. I couldn't believe Jasper had never told her about our past, but it was just that: our past._

"_First of all, you need to calm down. Second, it wasn't my place to tell you, it was his. And third, of course Edward knew. I told him everything right up front. Nothing has happened between Jasper and me in over 12 years."_

_Edward nodded in agreement and was now rubbing my back as I continued to explain. The hardest one was explaining Jasper's confession from ten years ago._

"_Alice, when I came up to the lake after the whole Jacob incident, Jasper had confessed he was in love with me the very night I arrived. When I told him I couldn't return those feelings, our friendship was almost completely severed._

"_Your brother was my rock through that whole time and it help me fall in love with him even more. Jasper has been my best friend since I was thirteen. I certainly didn't think of him like I think of Emmett, but I was never in love with him. We had and still have a special bond, but you know it's nothing beyond that. I love your brother. I'm in love with your brother."_

"_So I was his second choice?" she asked. I could hear the quiver in her voice and my eyes watered. I couldn't imagine what she was feeling right now._

"_No, honey," I said taking her hand in mine. "You were his only choice. Jasper never loved me they way he loves you, just like I never loved Jasper the way I love Edward." _

_I squeezed my husband's hand as I spoke to both of them. "For Jasper, I was an easy partner. It would have been an easy marriage, but there would have never been that racing hearts and sweaty palms kind of love between us. Meeting your brother solidified the fact that I didn't want easy. I wanted it all, the whole gamut of emotions that came with true love. Jasper understood how I felt the moment he laid his eyes on you. Do you understand what I'm saying?"_

_She sighed and then responded, "What happened in the past means nothing because Jasper loves me. Today, tomorrow, and always."_

"_Exactly." I breathed a sigh of relief that she understood where everything stood now._

"_But I'm still pissed he didn't tell me about the past you two shared."_

"_Believe me, so am I. Are you gonna be okay now?" I asked._

"_Yeah. Thanks for being honest with me, Bella."_

"_I always will be." We hugged—at least, we tried to with the beach ball between us._

"_Is it all right with you guys if I lay down in guest room? I don't really have the energy to go back to Mom and Dad's right now."_

"_Of course," replied Edward before he led her down the hall to the room._

_Once he joined me back in the living room, he pulled me into his arms. "I'm gonna kill Jasper. What the hell was he thinking by not telling her about our past?"_

"_I don't know, but I want to hit him for upsetting my little sister." Edward wasn't a violent man, but I understood where he was coming from._

"_You and me both. I also want to hit Emmett for even talking about our past. It's been more than ten years. Jasper and I have moved on to bigger and better things. Why can't he learn to keep his mouth shut?" I asked, but wasn't expecting an answer. We both knew Emmett had no filter and also had a bad habit of talking about things he shouldn't._

It took months for Jasper and Alice to get back on track, but they weren't able to do it without the help of their therapist. It took just as long for Jasper to win back my trust, too.

~SCaSL~

We visited my father and Emmett a couple of times a year. Emmett began working closely with Charlie and was well on his way to making a name for himself as a producer and director. He and Rose still weren't married, but they were happy. They had welcomed twins, Jane and Alec, just four years ago; they were little terrors who Ethan and Anna avoided whenever we got together. Their cherub faces were replicas of Rose's with Emmett's dimples, but looks can be deceiving because they were little devil incarnates and reminded me of their Aunt Emily.

Speaking of Emily, she had been a real piece of work. She actually had the nerve to show up with the rest of the family, minus Renée, this past 4th of July. Her beauty had faded and she had taken to flowing in Renée's shoes with the Botox and chemical peels. Gone was her waif-like figure, and in its place was a skeleton-like physique.

I was completely shocked when I saw her. She never ate and drank like a fish. I'd finally had enough when she attempted to kiss my husband.

It was an utter train wreck.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" I questioned as I ripped her away from Edward.

Before she responded, I could hear Ethan telling Esme, "Uh oh, Mommy cussed. She only does that when she's really mad."

His six year old mind equated cussing with anger and he couldn't be any more correct in his assumption at that moment. I seriously hoped the kids were being dragged away from the scene that could quickly escalate into a Broadway musical.

"You come into my home and then proceed to think you can stick your claws into my husband? Bitch, you have lost your ever-loving mind!" I was furious.

"Please, as if you could ever keep a man like him satisfied. He needs a real woman, just like Jacob did," she slurred.

If she thought the revelation about Jacob would make me cower, she was dead wrong. I snorted and replied, "Oh, believe me, he is completely satisfied. He likes meat on his woman's bones. That way he can squeeze my ass and suck on my supple breasts. You're nothing more than a walking corpse with saline fun bags. As for Jacob, I couldn't care less. At least I know I didn't catch anything from his diseased dick, unlike you and Nessie. Tell me, have you had any recent flare-ups as a result of the herpes?"

Emily screeched and charged for me but before she could make contact she tripped on the rug and smacked her head against the edge of the coffee table. Blood poured from her forehead and we all rushed to try and stop the bleeding until help could arrive.

I knew head wounds bled more than any other, but it was even worse due to the amount of alcohol pumping through her system. The air ambulance arrived just twenty minutes after we called and the biggest concern they had was that she hadn't woken up from the fall yet. They loaded her into the helicopter and rushed her to Sky Lakes Medical Center in Klamath Falls.

Once they were in the air, Emmett and I quickly climbed into our new SUV and headed toward the hospital. Everyone else stayed behind to look after the kids. I wanted Edward with me, but it was something my brother and I had to handle together.

The drive passed slowly, even thought we made good time. Once we were there, we were informed that they had rushed her into surgery. Apparently she had hit her head so hard that there was swelling around her brain and they needed to relieve the pressure. Emmett and I sat holding hands in the surgical waiting room.

"Emmett, I'm sorry she got hurt because of me."

He squeezed my hand. "Iz, this wasn't your fault. Emily has issues, some that were caused by Renée and others that were caused by our parents' death. She needs help, and I'd hoped the trip up here would be a wake-up call for the way she's living her life, but sadly I think it's just driven her completely off the deep end. I don't know what to do anymore."

"Maybe this accident will be the wake-up call you were hoping for," I said not realizing how hard his life had become because of Emily.

I called Charlie and told him what had happened. It was a difficult conversation and he promised to be here as soon as he could. Then I called Edward and updated him on what was going on so he could inform the others.

We sat there for hours without any word. There was nothing worse than sitting there, unable to do anything to but wait. I was shocked when Edward and Rose showed up four hours after we arrived. Carlisle, Esme, Alice, and Jasper were watching the kids for us so they could be there for Emmett and me.

Finally, seven hours after we arrived, a doctor came out and explained that they had been unable to revive Emily after she crashed on the operating table for the second time.

I collapsed in Edward's arms. Tears poured down my face. While I hated her for the things she did, I didn't want her dead.

Emmett was in complete shock, not talking or moving. When I pulled him into my arms, he broke down. Regardless of the all the drama, she was our sister―his twin—and I wasn't sure if he'd ever be the same.

Edward and Rose handled the calls to the family. Emily would be buried at Forest Lawn Cemetery back in California. She was her happiest in Hollywood, so she be buried among the stars.

The paparazzi were out in full force the day Emily was laid to rest. We weren't given a moment's peace, and I was thankful we were smart enough to leave the kids with Esme and Carlisle. They didn't need to experience this spectacle.

Renée showed up with husband number three, a man more than half her age. He was even younger than Emmett and me. Apparently she had become the new Demi.

She put on a show for the cameras, crocodile tears and all. She supposedly had a reality show in the works and I could only imagine what it would be like. Charlie had already threatened the network with a lawsuit if any of our names made it on air since we hadn't agreed to the show in the first place. If it wasn't one thing with her, it was another even after all this time.

The service was beautiful and Emily's coffin had been covered in hundreds of white roses, her favorite flower. All of the mourners released butterflies to signify her spirit being parted from her body. It was different, but what she had wanted, according to her will.

A catered dinner was held at our childhood home and her life was celebrated. Many people approached Emmett and me and offered condolences. I just nodded and thanked them. Emily and I hadn't been close because of Renée; it was just another thing she ruined in my life. I avoid her the whole night and was finally offer a reprieve when her husband escorted her out after she fell over drunk.

I didn't see her any of the final few days we were in Los Angeles, either.

We had been home for just a few days when Edward approached me with an idea.

"Why don't we get away from everything? Take the kids and head to Hawaii. We could spend a couple weeks on the beach, just the four of us. What do you say?"

"That sounds like a magnificent idea. Besides, I need to check in on the YRF office there as well so why not make it three weeks and I'll only work for one?" I suggested.

He nodded and quickly got to work booking the trip while I packed for us and the kids. We definitely could use the time as a family.

~SCaSL~

Sometimes the best laid plans fall apart and sometimes they lead to a greater destiny, such as my trip to Oregon had. Our vacation didn't follow as expected. We started off in Honolulu so I could work while Edward and the kids played tourists. I wanted to be with them, but I had an obligation to the foundation. Besides, in my mind it would only be for a few hours a day…or so I thought.

Forty-five minutes after I arrived, a local island woman arrived with two little kids. She had been hired as a nanny for a single mother who had been on a six-month tour in Afghanistan. The mother had been killed by a roadside bomb and the children had no other living relatives. She didn't know what to do because without the mother's pay, she couldn't continue to watch the children.

The eighteen month old twins were very rambunctious. Their sand colored hair curled around their ears and their brown eyes sparkled with joy. I couldn't let anything happen to these precious little boys.

I called Edward and told him I needed him to come into the offices immediately and he promised to be there as soon as he could. Just like with Edward, I was already falling in love with Benji and Liam. I would do anything and everything to bring them home with us. I truly believed they were meant to complete our family.

After Edward arrived, I put the kids together to play. Anna was all about showing them her doll while Ethan sat off to the side with his LeapPad, watching the entire scene. Ethan took after his father, watching over everything and making sure everyone was okay. Being the oldest of all of the grandkids, it came naturally to him.

I explained the situation to Edward, who listened intently as I provided him with all the facts I was able to put together in the time it took for them to arrive. He was quiet and pensive; I wasn't sure he would be on board with my idea, but I'd hoped he would come around.

"Are you sure this is something you want to do? Take on two more kids? What about having more of our own?" he asked. They were valid questions.

"While I think we make very beautiful children, I'm thirty-six; even if I was able to get pregnant right away, I'd be closer to thirty-eight when the child was born. The risks to my health and the baby's continue to go up with my age. These babies need us.

"They have no one left to love them and cherish them. The odds of them being adopted together are slim. Most families can't afford to take on simultaneous adoptions like and we can. We have so much love to give. Please, help me complete our family the right way and help this mother rest knowing her children will not be left to chance." I had tears in my eyes. I knew it was the right thing to do.

Edward just smiled and shook his head, and I knew I'd won.

"You know this isn't going to be easy," he said.

"I know, but it'll sure be worth the storm we have to fight."

~The End~

* * *

**What an ending, right? I'm actually in tears as I write this because I truly poured my heart and soul into this story. **

**First and for most, I have to thank Brie for not only being an amazing beta, but a wonderful friend, too. She's actually stepped away from the fandom, but graciously agreed to continue working with me for as long as I continue to write. I couldn't ask for a better supporter than her.**

**To Dani, who encouraged me to expand this story just as my first one was ending, I thank you so much. Your novella reviews always make me smile. Jerksper and I love you.**

**To each and every single one of you who took the time to leave me such wonderful messages and reviews, thank you from the bottom of my heart. It's such an honor to hear from you when choose to share your thoughts with me. I cherish them all.**

**To the alert and favorite people: Thank you for thinking my story was worthy of those choices. I hope you don't take it off now that the story is finished because you never know when they might speak to me again. (This chapter hadn't been planned and is a result of questions left by the amazing reviewers, it now exists.)**

**To everyone else, thank you for reading. I hope my story brought you joy, if even for only a few minutes each week.**

**Hugs to you all.**

**-Dee**


End file.
